A sort of Cinderella story
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: Mitchie is the Tyler's adopted daughter.When a certain Pop star comes and seek shelter,what will happen? As pieces of Mitchie's past is revealed, drama starts to occur.Smitchie, Naitlyn and Jess. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys

Hey Guys! This is my first Fan fiction! Please do not leave any bad comments okay?

Mitchie 's POV.

"Mitchie! I need help with my nails!" I sighed. That was her majesty Tess Tyler speaking. I trotted up the huge staircase in the Tyler's house. "Coming Miss!" I replied. Oh. Before I continue let me explain.

My name is Mitchie Torres. I am 16. My family was killed in a car accident 3 years ago and I was sent to live with the Tylers, my mum's good friends. I was given good things of course .But it was only from TJ Tyler. Her husband, Tony Tyler, and her daughter, Tess Tyler, treat me badly. They made me do chores, NEVER ENDING ones. TJ was seldom home and I was always ordered around. Can't talk anymore, Her Majesty need my help.

Tess POV:

Where is that good for nothing girl! Ever since she was sent here, my mum treats her so well! Well, I'll show her! Suddenly, that stupid doorbell rang. I had to answer it of course. If that good for nothing Mitchie did, it would ruin my family's reputation!

Shane's POV:

"Curse the press!" I uttered to myself. I was chase by like a zillion of fan girls and paperazi! ( Please tell me the spelling) I saw a house nearby. Correction. A mansion. Those people will catch up soon.I had no choice but to run for the house and ring the doorbell.

Please tell me if I should continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! The next chapter is up. It is mostly in Shane's POV. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Shane's POV:

Come on, come on, answer please…Uggh! How long does a person need to take to answer a door?! The door creaked opened. Finally!"Ahhhhh! OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SHANE GREY!"A blonde said. Great! I decided to seek shelter from a crazy fan.

"Excuse me, but can I seek shelter for awhile? There are people chasing me." Sure, sure come in!" The blonde replied. I stepped into the huge mansion. Wow! That place was bigger than the Connect 3 stadium! "By the way, I'm Tess Tyler" The blonde . Why was that name so familiar? "Whoa! Is your mum TJ Tyler?"

"The one and only!" "Excuse me, Miss Tyler, do you want to have your nails did?"Tess and I turned around.

Tess POV:

"There you are you good for nothing girl! Where were you?' I was speaking to Mitchie of course!" I…I …" Go and prepare some tea and cakes for my guest okay? And no singing nor slacking!"

Shane's POV:

When Tess and I turned around, there was this girl. She had long wavy brown hair. But she looked pale, tired and hungry. I felt sad for the girl. Suddenly I heard Tess speak "There you are you good for nothing ….." Whoa! How can Tess be so rude!

And what did she mean by no singing? Is singing forbidden in this house?

Poor girl. I decided to talk to her later. She did not look weird, but she did not scream when she saw me. Okay maybe she wasn't looking at me but I could see she has the cutest little brown eyes…

Wait! I am rambering aren't I? Oh my gosh, I think I am in LOVE!

Mitchie's POV:

So, here I am, in the kitchen making tea as I heard Tess speaking to Shane Grey. I am no fan or anything but I just love their music. Even though Tess said no singing, I just can't stop. I have been singing since I was 9 years old.

I just love it. Suddenly, thunder rumbered and lightning flashed. It begin to rain cats and dogs. I immediately close the windows in the kitchen and brought the tea out.

Shane's POV:

When the thunder roared, Tess screamed! "Sorry, I am afraid of thunder." That girl came out of the kitchen. I just can't take my eyes of her! "Shaney, it's late and the rain is a little heavy. Why don't you stay for the night?" Tess asked. "Sure!" I could take this opportunity to know that girl.

**What do you think?**

**Anyway, here are a few choices for the next chapter:**

**Shane wakes up in the middle of the night for a snack and meets Mitchie.**

**Shane does not see Mitchie at all and is heartbroken.**

**Tess sees the fond glances sent by Shane and thinks of an idea.**

**Combo**

**Your own ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Some people asked me to make the chapter longer. So, I am trying my best okay? Thanks for everyone who put me on Author Alert and my story to favorites really appreciate it. Anyway, story time!

Recap:

When the thunder roared, Tess screamed! "Sorry, I am afraid of thunder." That girl came out of the kitchen. I just can't take my eyes of her! "Shayne, its late and the rain is a little heavy. Why don't you stay for the night?" Tess asked. "Sure!" I could take this opportunity to know that girl.

Tess's POV:

"It is best if you call your band mates to tell them you're here." I said … I am going to make Shane fall in love with me. Mitchie sat the plates and the tea on the table. "As for you, go and mend my gold dress and iron it." I told Mitchie "Yes, miss."

Shane's POV:

That poor girl… Even if I knew Tess for a half hour, I could tell she was unkind and mean. Then I remembered Tess's advice, to call my band mates, Nate and Jason.

I dialed Nate's number. Come on Nate, pick up your phone!

Nate's POV:

Ahh! Where the heck was Shane? It has been 3 hours since he went out to collect his dry cleaned clothes. I was nervous. What if Shane was kidnapped? Oh dear, what's gonna happen?! I sat by my phone, waiting… My face was pure white. Jason , my other band mate, was standing by the window, looking for humming birds. "JASON! It is raining so hard! Where is SHANE????" I screamed at him. He almost jumped out of his skin! "Dude! Relax! He is probably chased by fans or something." Suddenly, my phone rang.

"HELLO?!" I asked. "Nate, buddy, don't have to make my ear-drums burst!" I heard the voice in the other end. "Where the heck are you?" "I was chased by fans and the press, went to seek shelter at a family called Tyler's. I have an offer to stay for the night because of the rain." I sighed in relief. "Be back by 11 am tomorrow or I'll call the police!" I told him sternly. "Yes mum! Bye!" I was clearly pissed off by his , I am so gonna kill him! At least Shane's not here, I only have Jason to deal with…

Mitchie's POV:

So there I was, ironing Tess's dress. While I was doing that, I let my mind roam free. Shane was ! What am I saying?! He would never like me, besides, Tess likes him. "Mitchie! Get over here!" My thoughts were interrupted by Tess calling me. I ran over to the living room. "Yes, miss?" "Please take Shane to the guest room. Second floor, first room." Tess ordered me. "Yes miss. And I am done with your dress; can I go to my room now?" "Yes."

I brought Shane to his room. "This is your room for the night. If you need anything, just look for me." I told Shane. "Thank you. Goodnight." Wow! Shane Grey has manners as well! "Goodnight." I replied, closing the door behind me before heading back to my room.

Shane's POV:

I was tossing and turning in my bed. What was wrong with me? Why can't I sleep? Instantly, my stomach responded. So that is why. I am hungry! I looked at the clock on the bedside table.12.00 am. Hoping that I won't wake anyone in the house, I crept down the stairs. Using the light on my cell phone, I tiptoed to the kitchen. Suddenly, I was someone in the kitchen. And she was singing.

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.

Gonna let the light…

(I won't put the whole song because I think you guys know it.)

Wow! That song was amazing! I was about to see who was singing, when I tripped over the wires and fall on top of the singer! Oh man! This was so embarrassing! The singer was about to scream when I stopped her. "Don't scream! "I said while covering her mouth. The singer pulled my hand off. "Shane! Next time don't scare me like that!" I recognized that voice. It was that girl's! Wow! She sure can sing!

Normal POV:

Both Mitchie and Shane stood up, brushing off dust. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. "You first." Shane said. "I could not sleep. What about you?" "I was uhh… hungry." Shane confessed while blushing. What was he doing? Shane Grey NEVER blushed!

Mitchie giggled. Even though Shane hardly knew her, he knew she was nice. "I'm Mitchie Torres." Mitchie said, extending out her hand. "Shane Grey." He replied, shaking Mitchie's hand. "So, since you are hungry, help yourself to my homemade cookies." Mitchie opened a tin.

Shane's POV:

I took a cookie and munched on it. Oh my gosh. It was delicious! "Your cookies taste heavenly!" I told Mitchie. She blushed. Oh how I love it when she blushed. "Thank you. Interested for some banana muffins?" "Sure!" I tasted one of them.

"How do you make these? They taste so good!" "My mum, she was a cook .She taught me how to make these."Mitchie replied. "By the way, was that you singing just now?

Normal POV:

"What? You heard me sing?"Mitchie was taken aback. "Yes. That song was lovely. Did you write it?" Shane could only nod. She was shocked that Shane Grey though that her song was good. "Hey! I want to know more about you. Do you want to play 20 questions?"

So Shane and Mitchie sat on the kitchen stools and started the game. The game lasted for 15 minutes. After the game, they knew much more about each other and were teasing each other like old friends. But soon, their topic rested on their told Shane what happened to her parents. "So, I was sent to live with the Tyler's and all of them except TJ Tyler treated me badly." At this point, Mitchie could not take it any more and begin to cry. Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him and comforted her. The sobs were soon pulled away.

"Thanks for everything Shane. I am going to sleep now. Goodnight." Mitchie told Shane, trying not to yawn." Night Mitch!" Shane responded. He looked at the ! 1.45 am already! I better get to bed! He though.

As he crawled back into bed, he was sure that he was in love with did he know, Mitchie was thinking the same thing.

So, what do you guys think? I wanted to make it longer but I have no ideas. Please give me some. And do you like Nate's little scene?(Lols!)More Smitchie coming soon. There's more to come! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the nice reviews that you have given me. I really love them. I checked the last chapter and found out that I have lots of spelling mistakes. I looked at my original copy and found out that it is correct. So I think fan fiction net must have cut them of. **

_Recap: _

"_Thanks for everything Shane. I am going to sleep now. Goodnight." Mitchie told Shane, trying not to yawn." Night Mitch!" Shane responded. He looked at the clock. Wow! 1.45 am already! I better get to bed! He though._

_As he crawled back into bed, he was sure that he was in love with did he know, Mitchie was thinking the same thing._

The next morning...

It was 8.30 am in the morning. The Tyler's household was bussing with was preparing breakfast for her majesty and Shane, Tess was trying to pick out the cutest outfit to impress Shane and the pop star was taking a strutted in, wearing a sexy, reveling gold top and a miniskirt. (I am sure you can picture her appearance.)

"Is Shane here yet? Is breakfast ready?" Tess asked." Sorry miss, Shane isn't here yet but your breakfast is ready." Mitchie spoke up.

Just than, Shane walked in. Tess put on her sweetest, innocent smile and said "Good morning Shaney! Did you sleep well last night?" Shane winced at the name Shaney. "Uhh…good morning to you to Tess, I slept very well last night." Shane's eyes rested on Mitchie as she made French toast and bacon.

The truth was, both Shane and Mitchie could not sleep after their little "Encounter" the night before. They were both trying not to think about their feelings for each walked over, carrying two plates of steaming hot breakfasts. "Here you go, Tess, Shane, two plates of French toast and bacon."

Tess simply nodded and started eating. Shane however, flashed Mitchie a smile and said "Thank You." Mitchie managed to give a small smile, her eyes lost in Shane's.

Tess POV:

Okay, I swear my little maid just smiled at Shane Grey. They both looked into each others ! No way! Shane can't be in love with Mitchie, she is just a maid, okay, my adopted sister. But I'm the one with the good looks here! Shane Grey is MINE! I have to make sure that Mitchie does not see Shane again! But first, I have to break the little "Love Feast" between them.

"Shaney! Dig in! Don't look so uncomfortable! You need your energy!" I said, flashing Shane a smile. "Uhh…Sure Tess!"Shane replied. Little did I know that Shane was disgusted by my behavior.

Shane's POV:

Man! Tess can be as annoying as Nate! Why can't she mind her own business? Interrupting Mitchie and mine little stare! Dang! She obviously wants to date The Shane Grey. Eww. Mitchie excused herself and walked off. I could tell by the look on her face that she was a little upset, or was it worried or happiness? I don't know, I'm never good in expressions.

Normal POV:

On seeing Tess's expression, Mitchie couldn't help but mutter: "Excuse me" and went out of the dining room, into the kitchen. Making sure she could not be heard, she burst out expression was priceless! It was a good start to a new day.

An hour later…

Normal POV:

"Shaney! I hope you enjoyed your stay here, come visit me soon okay?" That was, of course, Miss Tess Tyler. _Come see her? I rather come and see Mitchie_. Shane though, a frown spreading on his face. He wasn't going to see Mitchie again. At least not when Tess is around. He dared not ask for her number, fearing she would reject.

"Ooo…I almost forgot, I have a gift for you, BRB!" Tess squealed, and ran off. Seizing the opportunity, Mitchie walked over to Shane.

"Shane… here is a little something to remember your trip here."Mitchie handed Shane a green box. "Open it only when you get home!" She warned." I will, and thanks." I replied giving her a grin. Then…

Shane leaned over and gave Mitchie a peck on her cheek. Mitchie immediately turned beetroot red .Whoa! What just happen? They both though. Little did they know, Tess was watching them, jealousy written on her face. Shane placed the box into a paper bag when Tess walked in, acting as if she seen nothing. "Here you go Shaney!"

Please open it when you get home!" Tess gave Shane a rectangle blue box." Thank You Tess!" Tess showed Shane to the door. She smirked when she saw a flash of light from a tree in a distance. "Bye Shane!" Tess waved wildly. Ooo… Shane is so mine! Tess though, closing the door behind her.

**Okay guys! This chapter is going to be quite long so I am splitting it into 2 parts. Part 2 is coming shortly**!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**In the last chapter, some of my parts were cut of again. Hope you guys don't mind! And sorry for the late chapter! I was busy lately. Anyway, story time! Thanks for all my 30 reviewers!**

**Recap:**

Tess showed Shane to the door. She smirked when she saw a flash of light from a tree in a distance. "Bye Shane!" Tess waved wildly. Ooo… Shane is so mine! Tess though, closing the door behind her.

Shane whipped out his cell phone and dialed Nate's number.

A very sleepy Nate answered. "WHO THE HELL CALLS IN AT 9 AM IN THE MORNING!?" Nate half screamed. Shane push the phone away from his ears.

"Man! Nate! Do you have to be so loud? I need the limo to come and pick me up." Okay, be there in 20." Shane gave Nate the address.

An hour later, the limo arrived at the Connect 3's house. Dozens of screaming fans were already at the door, pleading for autographs. Ever since the paparazzi found out where they were living, fans lingered by their doorstep everyday, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite band.

"Ahh! It's Shane Grey!" A blonde haired and brown eyed girl screamed. "Will you marry me Shane?" Another one asked.*Not in a million years*Shane thought.*I am asking Mitchie to marry me…Someday.*

The thought of Mitchie suffering from Tess's orders wanted to make him sob. Nate, in seeing this, immediately pulled Shane into the house. He locked the door and drawed the blinds.

"Spill Shane, I only got a summery yesterday. Tell me what's going on!" Nate pleaded. Shane told Nate everything that happened the night before. "Oh, I almost forgot, Tess and Mitchie gave me something."

"Well, open it!" Nate exclaimed.*He looks like a five-year old waiting to open presents.* Shane though, trying to stiff a laugh. Shane took out Tess's gift and unwrapped it.

Shane's POV:

Wow! Inside the box laid pictures of Connect 3 collectables. From the cds, to the notebooks and accessories. I shrugged. I was kind of expecting this type of gift. It was showing that she was such a big fan. And a very unkind person.

"This Tess girl must be a fan huh?" Nate asked, eyeing on the pictures. "You have no idea." I replied. After placing the box to a side, I opened Mitchie's gift. The strong smells of something familiar instantly place a smile on my face. It couldn't be, could it?

I was right! In the box were 6 of Mitchie's homemade muffins, 6 of her homemade cookies and a note. I tooked the note and read it.

Dear Shane,

Thank you so much for understanding my problem and comforting me. It means a lot to me. So, to really thank you, I baked some cookies and muffins for you. Since you liked them so much, I figured I baked more for Nate and Jason to try.

I hope they will like it. I wish to be friends with you so here is my cell phone number: 555-961-204. Hope to hear from you soon.

From, Mitchie.

After reading the note, Shane couldn't help but let a tear drop. He had made a new friend whom he could trust on. Nate, impatiently as he was, snatched the note out of Shane's hand. "Whoa!!" Nate said after scanning the note. At that moment, Jason came down from the stairs.

"Hey everyone! What's up?" He asked, noticing Nate and Shane on the couch. "Uhh… the ceiling?" Nate said sarcastically. Shane gave Nate a punch on the shoulder which he immediately started rubbing. "Oww!" They all started laughing.

Shane handed Jason and Nate the snacks Mitchie made. "OMG! These things are so good!" Jason said between bites. Nate nodded as well. Shane only smiled.

**Let's fast-forward a little…**

That evening…

Shane was up in his room. He whipped out his cell phone and decided to text Mitchie. He typed:

Mitchie,

It was my pleasure to help you. Thank you for the cookies and the muffins. Jason and Nate loved them. I would love to be your friend. Here is my cell do not give this information away. Thank you.

Your friend,

Shane Grey.

After re-reading the text, Shane was satisfied with it and pressed "send". He laid on his bed, watching television while waiting for Mitchie's reply. Soon, he was fast asleep, a contented smile on his face.

**I love happy endings, but there is more to come. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is up! I will try to make it longer this time okay? Please review! Thank you for all your good reviews and putting me on Story Alert, favorites and others.**

**Recap:**

After re-reading the text, Shane was satisfied with it and pressed "send". He laid on his bed, watching television while waiting for Mitchie's reply. Soon, he was fast asleep, a contented smile on his face.

Shane's POV:

Mitchie and I were walking on the busy street. I was about to lean over to tell her something when…

"Beep! Beep!"

Uggh! I woke up when I heard my phone sounded. I looked at my bedside clock. took me a moment to remember what had happen. Wait. Did my phone just read 1 new message? Could Mitchie be replying?

I grabbed my phone and read the message.

Shane,

I am glad Jason and Nate liked the snacks. It is nice to hear from you. Don't you worry; I will keep this a secret, especially from Tess.

She has been bragging to her friends that she met you. Got to go now, sweet dreams Shane!

Mitchie.

I smiled. I immediately replied her and went downstairs to get supper since I missed dinner. Sweet dreams. That was what Mitchie wrote. Thank god I will be dreaming about her instead of Tess.

Mitchie's POV:

My body stirred as I tried to get some energy to get up. Even though it has been 3 years, I can't get used to waking up at 6.30 am in the morning. I had to drag my half asleep legs to the bathroom to freshen up. Immediately, I felt better.

Before heading downstairs, I checked my phone for any new messages like I used to.' You have 1 new message' I realized that the message must be from Shane. I read the message and a grin appeared on my face. I quickly typed a reply and went to make breakfast.

"Good morning miss, did you sleep well?" I asked Tess. Tess just ignored me and ate breakfast. It was than I remembered to switch my phone to 'vibration' mood .Tess will get angry if she found out I was in contact with The Shane Grey.

There were no new messages for me. Inside, I felt disappointed not to receive a message. But on the outside, I was relieved. Tess would say I've been slacking.

Shane's POV:

The blazing hot sun filtered though my windows. Feeling the warm sun shine on my face, I got up. It was 9 am in the morning, Mitchie should have replied by now. I searched for my phone and found it…under the bed. How did it get there? Is there a ghost in the house?

Nonsense! There are no such things as ghost. Anyway, back to business. I read Mitchie's message:

Dear Shane,

I am not sure if you are awake yet but I am replying at 6 am in the morning. Don't asked made me. Have a good day!

Mitchie.

**As the days went on, Mitchie and Shane continued their daily texting and knew more of each other. 3 days later...**

Tess had gone for a Mother and Daughter shopping spree with TJ. Tess's father was at worked and Mitchie was bored. She had completed everything Tess had ordered her to do.

As if on cue, her phone beeped. Mitchie smiled, knowing who that was.

Mitchie.

Can you please bake me some of your cookies and muffins? Nate's birthday is tomorrow and I want to surprise him since he loved your snacks the other day.

If it is okay, I will come to collect it tonight at 10 pm .Be at the kitchen door please.

Hope it is not much trouble for you. Thank you!

Shane.

*Shane did have good timing!* Mitchie thought. She began to type a reply:

Dear Shane,

Lucky for you! Tess is out today and I am bored! I will definitely make some of my snacks. I will bake a little cake as well. See you tonight!

Mitchie.

Mitchie hit the send button and started on her baking.

**What do you think? Here are some choices for the next chapter!**

**Mitchie has a day off and goes to the movies with Shane.**

**Tess drama!**

**Midnight Smitchie fluff.**

**Combo of some.**

**Your ideas.**

**Next chapter is on your way! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I am so touch by all of your reviews! I almost cried! Some of you suggested some brilliant ideas which I will use soon. Very soon…Thank you all so much! Thank you **Zanzarah ,Ch3eSuS'x, Brazilian Princess and omg444888** for your constant reviews! **

**This chapter is specially delectated for all of you!**

**And introducing… CAITLYN!**

*Shane did have good timing!* Mitchie thought. She began to type a reply:

Dear Shane,

Lucky for you! Tess is out today and I am bored! I will definitely make some of my snacks. I will bake a little cake as well. See you tonight!

Mitchie.

Mitchie hit the send button and started on her baking.

Shane's POV:

I smiled as I read Mitchie's message. Nate will be so pleased! And since Mitchie will be baking the cake, no money is spent! Ha! Killing two birds with a stone! Making Nate happy since he missed Mitchie baking already. And seeing Mitchie again! I am so excited!

Nate was doing some shopping and his girlfriend was here. (Yes! He has a gf!) So I told Nate's girlfriend, Caitlyn my plan to surprise him… "Okay! I get the plan! What about the food Shane?" Caitlyn asked. "My friend will be baking them." I replied.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Caitlyn immediately asked. "How do you know it's a girl? And no, she is not my girlfriend!" I told her. "A girl's instinct. I have a feeling that you will …" Caitlyn was cut off by Nate coming in the hall.

"OMG! Caitlyn!" Nate dropped his bags and ran to her. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. It soon turned into a full make out session. "Excuse me! We are still here!" "Get a room you two!" Jason and I coughed. "You guys sooo need girlfriends." Caitlyn said. Two pairs of eyes stared at her.

"What? It's true! No girls are allowed here except me. I can get very bored!" Caitlyn replied. We all laughed.

Mitchie's POV:

It has been 3 hours since I received the message." There! The cake and everything is done!" I said to myself. I put the stuff in the cellar and began to clear up. As I placed the last bowl away, the door opened. Just in time!

TJ and Tess walked in the door, their arms full of bags. "Hello Mitchie dear, how was your day?" TJ asked. "Yeah Mitchie, you need not had to stay here, you could have gone out!"Tess told me sweetly. Tess always had to act in front of TJ that she was treating me well.

I would of course, told TJ, but Tess said she would smack me if I did that. "Hi TJ, I had a wonderful day, thank you." I replied. I took their bags and went up to their rooms. I didn't like acting in front of TJ, but I had enough troubles with Tess already.

As much as I wanted TJ to stay here, she got a call from her manager saying they needed to talk ASAP. After dinner, TJ left. Great! The bad day has begun. Tess made sure that TK was gone before…

"MITCHELLE DEMITRICA TORRES! Clean up this area and wash the dishes, NOW!" Tess's loud voice boomed.

When I was done, Tess told me: "Okay, now .I want to go to Ashley's place to party, so I won't be back till 11. Take good care of the place." Tess warned me. 11pm she will be home. But she always comes back early. I better warn Shane.

"Sure Tess, I'll be in my room." I told her. "ROOM?! HELP ME GET DRESS!" Tess screamed. "Okay miss." I replied, fear in my voice. When Tess was gone, I texted Shane:

Shane,

Tess has gone partying and will be back around 't risk you being caught. Can you come around 8pm instead? I have nothing to do. Thanks. 

Mitchie.

Minutes later, Shane replied.

Dear Mitchie,

Not a problem. I am also bored so I will be coming soon. Can't wait to see you again. Be at your back door!

Shane.

I quickly got changed and waited for Shane to come.

Normal POV:

At 7 pm in the Connect 3's house: "I'll be going out for a while guys!" Shane called out to Jason, Nate and Caitlyn. Everyone was in a game of monopoly so they nodded. The limo driver brought Shane to Tess's house. Shane scanned the area, making sure no fan girls were around.

The coast was clear. Shane crept towards the Tyler's mansion and knocked on their back door. "Mitchie? It's me Shane." Shane said praying someone could hear him. The back door creaked open like an old appeared and said" Hi Shane, please come in." Mitchie closed the door behind her.

Shane took a quick glance at Mitchie and couldn't help but say "What happen to you Mitch? You look paler than before!" "Lack of sleep." Mitchie replied. They just stood there in an uncomfortable silence, staring in each other's eyes. Shane was about to tell her he loved her when…

Mitchie broke the eye contact with him and blushed deeply red. "I'll go get the cakes now." She said and walked off. Within minutes, she was back with two bags of food. "Thanks Mitchie!" Shane told her. "Where and when is Nate's party held tomorrow? I think I maybe able to come." Mitchie asked. Shane was pleased. He wanted to introduce Mitchie to the others as well.

"It's at the Connect 3's house from you make it?" Shane asked hopefully. "I think so, tomorrow is my week break. I'll see what I can do." Mitchie replied. Shane gave Mitchie the address and told her not to tell Tess. "My lips are sealed."

They chatted for half an hour before Shane stood up.

"I better go; I don't want Nate or Tess to get suspicious." Shane said. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Mitchie told Shane. Mitchie showed Shane to the door and went to finish her evening chores.

Mitchie's POV:

At 10pm, Tess came home. Luckily Shane came early or I'm dead meat! "Hello Mitchie, did anyone come when I was gone?" Tess asked. "N...No miss, the house was as peaceful as ever." I lied. "Okay, night! And bacon and pancakes for breakfast." Tess replied. I nodded .I hopped Tess believed me.

Soon, I went up to my room and slept peacefully, wanting the next day to come quickly.

The next day…

Mitchie's POV:

I woke up, feeling a surge of new energy in me. Today was the day! I just hope Tess will believe the lie I created. I went downstairs to make breakfast. After Tess had waked up and ate breakfast, I picked up my courage and asked.

"Miss, today is my day of the week break so I will go and watch a movie and shop until 4pm .Is that alright?" "Sure! Sure! But remember to bring your mobile phone… just in case I need something." Tess replied.

I just nodded and went up to my room to change. Connect 3 's house, here I come!

Before I headed to the Connect 3's house, I decided to stop at the shopping mall to get a gift for Nate. It took me a while, but I found what I was looking for. Now for the party.

Checking the address Shane gave me, I realized that the house is not to far away from here. I caught the bus to their house. Wow! Their house was huge!

I was looking at a blue mansion, much smaller than the Tyler's. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door…

**That's it for now, the next episode coming soon!**

**And guys, I want to do another fan fiction .I have many ideas so please tell me which title you want and I'll write it:**

**A very Smitchie Christmas.**

**A whole new world.**

**Second Year.**

**Please give me some ideas okay?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Wow! I am seriously touched by your reviews! Just for that, I am going to make a new story! Stay tuned!**

_Recap:_

Checking the address Shane gave me, I realized that the house is not to far away from here. I caught the bus to their house. Wow! Their house was huge!

I was looking at a blue mansion, much smaller than the Tyler's. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door…

Normal POV:

Mitchie waited patiently for the door to open, but she couldn't help but hearing the noise in the house. "Shane! Get the door! I have not finished the decorations!" Jason yelled. "Fine! But you own me! Shane replied.

Shane walked towards the door and yanked it open, annoyed since he needed to get back to work. He was delighted when he found a very beautiful Mitchie who was dressed for the occasion. "MITCHIE! I am so glad you made it!" Shane said while hugging her. "Please, come in!" Shane led Mitchie into the house.

"So Shane, where is the birthday boy?" Mitchie asked. "He is at the mall." Mitchie raised her eyebrows questionably. "He is with his girlfriend on a shopping spree." Shane corrected. He took Mitchie to the living room where Jason was hanging some decorations.

"Hello Shane! And who is this lovely lady?" Jason asked. "Jason, this is Mitchie Torres .Mitchie, this is Jason." Shane introduced. They both shook hands and smiled at each other. They started chatting like old friends.

"Are you the Mitchie Shane couldn't stop talking about for the past week?" Jason teased. On hearing this, Mitchie and Shane both blushed.

Trying to change the subject, Mitchie asked. "Do you guys need some help by any chance?" "Yes please! Everything needs to be ready before Nate comes back in an hour!" Shane exclaimed. All three of them worked hard and before they knew it, their hour was up.

They had just placed all the unused decorations away when they heard the key in the lock.

"Hurry! Turn off the lights!" Jason whispered. Shane, Mitchie and Jason hid behind the couch when they heard noises in the hallway.

"Hello? Jason, Shane? Are you home?" Nate's voice echoed. "One, two, THREE!" Caitlyn shouted. "What is ..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATE!" Jason, Caitlyn, Shane and Mitchie screamed. Jason turned on the lights. Nate was completely shocked. _My friends are throwing a party? For me? And who is this brown haired girl?_ Questions filled Nate's mind. "Wow!" That was all Nate could say.

Mitchie's POV:

Nate looked completely shocked! I think he was about to faint! Luckily, this curly haired girl caught him before he fainted. She looked so familiar! I think I seen her before. But I just can't place my finger on it.

We sang happy birthday to Nate and were having lots of fun. Nate was pleased to know that I baked the cake. He said it was the best thing he ever tasted. It was then Shane remember that he had not introduced me.

"Nate, Caitlyn, I want you to meet my new friend, Mitchie Torres." Shane said, pointing at me. Wait, the girl's name is Caitlyn? Could it be…? But Caitlyn beat me to it.

"Mitchie Demitrica Torres? Is that you?" Caitlyn asked. "Caitlyn Maria Gellar?" I asked. I saw a charm bracelet just like mine on her wrist. On realizing, we both screamed and hugged each other tightly.

"I can't believe it! It is you!" I cried. Caitlyn only nodded excitedly. We screamed again.

The Connect 3 looked at us confusingly. We giggled. "I don't understand." Shane said, scratching his head.

"So you guys know each other or something?" Nate asked. "Please explain to us!" Jason begged. I took a plate of snacks and gave it to the Connect 3.

"Sit down and have a snack while we tell you the story." I told them. "It is a very long one." Caitlyn added.

Shane and Nate rested themselves on the couch while Jason lay sprawling on the floor, munching on a cookie. They looked like 5 year olds waiting for a story!

Caitlyn and I sat on armchairs and we begin our adventure…

"Once apon a time, three years ago…" I began.

Normal POV:

_Flashback:_

_Thirteen-year old Mitchie Torres walked into the halls in the orphanage. The principal there, Mrs. Halls was right beside her, carrying her suitcase. Mitchie had just lost her parents in a car crash 4 days ago. She was to stay there until the court decides who should adopt her._

"_Now Mitchie, I am sure you will enjoy yourself here. There are many girls who are the same age as you." Mrs. Halls told her. Mitchie smiled in reply. The orphanage was full of children from ages 3-15 years old. They were all running around, having so much fun!_

_Seeing their smiles, Mitchie couldn't help but feeling lonely .She had many good friends back at her home. But here, she was a nobody. _

_Her delighted smiled faded as she remembered her good times spent with her family and friends. Mitchie hoped she would fit in. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the emptiness in her._

_She immediately wiped them away. "Remember Mitchie, big girls don't cry!" She scolded herself. "Caitlyn! Could you come here for a second?"Mrs .Halls cried. A curly-haired girl ran towards them. "Yes, Mrs. Halls?" Caitlyn asked. _

"_We have a new girl here; can you please help her settle in? She can stay with you in your room, for the time being." Mrs. Halls told Caitlyn. Caitlyn nodded and said to Mitchie "Hi! My name is Caitlyn Maria Gellar. And you are?" Mrs. Halls smiled and walked off._

"_Hello Caitlyn, I am Mitchie Demitrica Torres, nice to meet you." Mitchie replied. "Like wise Mitchie." And they started their conversation, just like that. Half an hour later, Mitchie was settled in and they headed for lunch._

_After lunch, the two girls went back to Caitlyn's room and they chatted._

_Caitlyn: What do you want to do Mitch?_

_Mitchie: I don't know lets play 20 questions instead._

_Caitlyn: Sure! Me first! Why are you here?_

_Mitchie: (A little upset) my parents died in a car accident 4 days ago. Until the court can find a suitable guardian for me, I am staying here._

_Caitlyn: I am so sorry for asking. _

_Mitchie: What about you?_

_Caitlyn: My parents did not want me so they dropped me at the orphanage a month ago._

_Mitchie: Sorry._

_Caitlyn: It's not your fault so what are your hobbies?_

_Mitchie: Singing and writing songs._

_Caitlyn: You sing? Can I hear one of your songs?_

_Mitchie: Their not that good.( Embarrassed)_

_Caitlyn: (Puppy dog face) Please!_

_Mitchie: Find! But please don't laugh at me!_

_Caitlyn: Deal!_

_Mitchie: I wrote this two days ago It's about my mum. (Grabs guitar and starts singing)_

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom who will let me, whatever.

I want a mom to take my hand,  
and make me feel like a holiday.  
A mom to tuck me in at night,  
and chase the monsters away.  
I want a mom to read me stories,  
and sing a lullaby.  
And if I have a bad dream,  
To hold me when I cry.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.

And when she says to me, she will always be there,  
To watch and protect me, I don't have to be scared.  
Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you,  
I won't need to worry, cause I'll know that it's true.

I want a mom when I get lonely,  
and take the time to play.  
A mom who can be a friend,  
and find a rainbow when it's gray.  
I want a mom to read me stories,  
and sing a lullaby.  
And if I have a bad dream,  
To hold me when I cry.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.

I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom to make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will let me, whatever, forever.

I want a mom, I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.  
I want a mom, I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.  
I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever.  
I want a mom, I want a mom to last forever

_Mitchie ends the song. Caitlyn just stared at her._

_Mitchie: So, what do you think?_

_Caitlyn: Wow Mitchie! You are good! That was marvelous!_

_Mitchie: Thanks Caitlyn!_

_They hugged._

_As the days go by, Mitchie and Caitlyn became best friends. They did almost everything together. From eating, to drawing in art classes. About a week later, Mrs. Hall entered their room, causing them to stop what they were doing._

"_Mitchie! Pack up your things! The court has found you a Tyler will be taking you home. You're leaving tomorrow." announced. "WHAT!" Mitchie and Caitlyn shouted. Tears formed in their eyes._

_The next day…_

_Caitlyn: I can't believe you are leaving…_

_Mitchie: (Cries) Me too… Promise we will stay best friends_.

_Caitlyn: Of course we will. I promise_.

_Mitchie takes out a friendship bracelet and gave it to Caitlyn._

_Caitlyn: It's beautiful Mitch._

_Mitchie: Take it; it is a symbol of our friendship._

_Caitlyn: (Puts it on) what about yours?_

_Mitchie: (Holds out her hand) the perfect match._

_Caitlyn: (Hugs Mitchie) Best friends,_

_Mitchie: Today,_

_Caitlyn: Tomorrow,_

_Both: And always._

_Mrs. Tyler: Come on Mitchie, time to go._

_Mitchie: Okay._

_Mrs. Tyler: I will take good care of here Mrs. Halls.  
Mrs. Halls: She is all yours._

_Mitchie gets on the Tyler's car and waved goodbye to Mrs. Halls and Caitlyn. They waved back, trying to keep tears from falling. As the car drove off Mitchie sighed contentedly._

_End of flashback._

"And I think you guys know the rest." Mitchie finished.

All of them talked until it was 4. got close like old was glad Nate liked what she bought him- a few cds. When Mitchie looked at the clock, she gasped.

"Oh my! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!" Tess is going to kill me!"

**Hehe..Cliffhanger. Here are some suggestions for the next chapter:**

**Should Tess scold Mitchie for being late?**

**Should the girls have a day out?**

**More Tess drama?**

**Give me your ideas!!!!!!!**

**The song is called "I want a mum that will last forever by ****Cyndi Lauper**.

Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Man! My last chapter was VERY long. I am going to make another long one. Also,** **Animeislife's** **idea** **will be on this chapter. Thank you all so much for reviewing. This chapter will be more on the newly develop friendship . Please enjoy.**

**Recap:**

_All of them talked until it was 4.30pm._

_They got close like old friends. Mitchie was glad Nate liked what she bought him- a few cds. When Mitchie looked at the clock, she gasped._

"_Oh my! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!" Tess is going to kill me!"_

Normal POV:

When everyone heard what Mitchie said, they started talking at once.

Caitlyn: Oh dear! What should we do?

Shane: Can we help you get back home?

Nate: (Heard what Shane said) Jason! Can you drive Mitchie home?

Jason: Sure! Come on everyone!

Mitchie: Thanks so much guys!

All of them rushed out of the house and squeezed into Jason's car. "Okay, where to Mitch?" Jason questioned. Mitchie gave Jason the address and they were off instantly.

**Meanwhile with Tess…**

Tess was pacing up and down the living room, a worried look on her face. Part of her was worried about her adopted sister, part of her was angry. She looked at her clock on the wall: 4.35. Hopefully, she will be home soon.

**Back **with** the others…**

The 2 girls were busy exchanging numbers and chatting. "I still can't believe its you. You still look the same after 3 years!" Mitchie told Caitlyn. Caitlyn placed a hand on Mitchie's arm. "OMG! Your hands are so cold." Caitlyn said, partly concerned.

Before Mitchie had a chance to reply, Shane cutted in. "What! Are you sick or something Mitch?" He asked, touching her forehead. Mitchie laughed. "Relax Shane, I am fine. Its just that I am worried what Tess will do…"

"We will always be there for you Mitchie, don't worry." Nate told her. "Ditto Mitch." Caitlyn chimed in. "Thanks guys!" Mitch said, obviously touched. 15 minutes later, they reached the Tyler's house. "Please put me down a little further back. Can't risk Tess seeing you." Mitchie said.

Her knees shaking, Mitchie stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to her friends, promising to call them when she had the chance to. She took in a deep breath and walked towards the Tyler's mansion.

The door creaked open and Mitchie came faced to face with the one and only Tess Tyler. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Tess screamed. "I... I am so sorry miss, I got carry away…" Mitchie's voice trailed off. Tess took the cane of the hook and started beating her. An ear-piercing scream was heard.

Meanwhile…

Shane's POV:

After Mitchie alighted, we were about to leave when I suggested something. "Jason, can we stay here for a few? I want to make sure Mitchie is okay." "*Sighs* the things I do for lover boy. Fine." Jason replied. I punched Jason on the arm. "Come on Shane, just ask her out!" Nate urged. "Yeah she totally…"

Caitlyn was cutted of by a scream coming from the Tyler's mansion. I opened the car door immediately. "Come on guys! Mitchie needs our help!" Everyone ran out of the car and to the Tyler's. Jason came a little later as he had to lock the car doors.

Luck was on our side. The door to the Tyler's was open. I charged in only to see Mitchie running away from Tess. She kept screaming. "Don't miss! I am so... AHHH!"

"STOP IT!" Caitlyn screamed. Tess stopped what she was doing and turned around. "WHO ARE YOU TO ORDER ME?" Tess shirked. Caitlyn was a little shocked and stepped back.

Normal POV:

Mitchie was a little shocked when Caitlyn had spoke up but as usual, Tess won. Seeing all her friends there to help her, she could not help but smile. "Mitchie, go to your room, I will deal with you later." Tess said. "Yes miss."

"As for you guys, OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Tess yelled. Everyone was afraid of her loud voice and left, making sure that they remember to call Mitchie later.

"I can't believe I chicken out!" Shane exclaimed. "Tess is just too scary." Caitlyn added. "We better call Mitchie later, for safety measures." Jason said. Everyone nodded and climbed ito the car.

Mitchie took a bath and changed into clean clothes. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs to prepare dinner. No one was there. There was a note on the table and Mitchie picked it up:

_Mitchie,_

_I am going to the park for a while to think. Will not be home until 8. Don't have to prepare dinner._

_Tess._

Mitchie read the note again and was shocked. Maybe there was a nicer side to Tess after all. She went back into her room and called Shane.

Mitchie: Come on Shane…

Shane: Hi Mitchie. How is it going? Do you have any injuries?

Mitchie: I am fine Shane, don't worry.

Nate: (Hears Shane) Put Mitchie on speaker!

Shane: Mitch? You're on speaker.

Mitchie: Hey guys!

Nate and Jason: Hey Mitchie!

Mitchie: Where is Caitlyn?

Nate: Home.

Shane: So Mitchie how is life now?

Mitchie: Weird. (Reads the note out)

Shane: You are right Mitch, weird.

Jason: Just forget about it, I am sorry we chicken out on you.

Nate and Shane: Same here!

Mitchie: It's okay. I can understand. Tess can win almost any battle with anyone.

Shane: She was like a lion.

Mitchie, Nate and Jason: I know.

The conversation went on until 6pm.

Nate: I am hungry, let's get something to eat.

Shane: Sure. Bye Mitch! Call me tomorrow.

Mitchie: Bye! (Hangs up)

Mitchie occupied her time by reading a book. After all that had happen that day, she fell asleep at 7.30 pm.

Tess's POV:

I came back around 7.45pm. I really went to the park to think. After a while, I realized that I care about my adopted sister. Wait! Who am I kidding? I hate her. Arrghh! I am so confused. Maybe a goodnight sleep will make me feel better. But I couldn't resist going to see Mitchie.

I carefully peered into Mitchie's bedroom. She was rested on the bed, a book in her hands, fast asleep. I smiled. She must have been very tired. I winced when I saw the scars marks of the cane. Feeling sorry for her, I took her blanket and covered her up. I tiptoed out of the room and switched off the lights.

I was also very tired, so I crawled into bed and fell asleep immediately. But, I had a terrible nightmare…

"_Sweetie, this is your adopted sister, Mitchie Torres." Mother told me. That girl was beautiful, I instantly knew we could get along… but jealously overcome me…_

_I saw mother giving Mitchie the best of everything… She didn't even ask if I wanted it, Mitchie was all mum cared about._

_Eventually, my father got sick of it as well, and a secret was uncover of Mitchie's destiny. _

"_Sweet heart, I know you are sick of your mother fonding over Mitchie, I am to." Father said. "Today, your mother told me something about Mitchie that could change your life…" Father added. _

"_If you want all those diamonds in shops, follow my orders…"_

_Following my father's orders, I started treating Mitchie badly…_

_And I always got what I wanted._

"AHHH!" I woke up, screaming my lungs out. My face was full of sweat and I was breathing heavily. I never had a nightmare before, so why have one now? _It is a sign._ A voice in my head said._ To start treating those who care about you better._

That was it! I decided. I am going to start treating Mitchie more like a sister. Even if it means no more diamond necklaces. With that in mind, I drifted off into deep slumber.

**The next morning…**

Normal POV:

The rays of morning sunlight filtered through the windows, resting on a young girl fast asleep on the bed. Mitchie's brown eyes fluttered open and she groaned. "Why was it so bright?" She thought. Mitchie glanced at the side table clock. 7. 30 Am. "Shit! I am so dead!"

Mitchie quickly freshen up and raced downstairs. She gasped. In the kitchen, was Tess, trying to make some pancakes? But instead, got batter all over her. She tried to stiff a giggle but failed. Tess noticed her and smiled.

"Okay, okay. I know I look weird but there is no reason to laugh at your half sister right?" Tess teased. Mitchie froze, unable to speak a word.

"Listen Mitchie, I know I treated you badly for the past 3 years. But I want to change that and be friends instead of enemies. I realized all the pain I cause you must have hurt. Will you ever forgive me?" Tess pleaded.

Mitchie laughed. "I'll forgive you, on 2 conditions." Tess smiled and motion for her to go on. "One. I get to call you sister instead of Tess. And 2, you let me cook meals until I give you cooking lessons." After hearing, Tess laughed whole heartedly.

"It's a deal!" Tess promised. "Then, you're forgiven." Mitchie replied. Tess wanted to hug Mitchie but she backed away, grinning and said. "Get away from me until you changed into something else!" Tess nodded and went upstairs to change clothes while Mitchie made breakfast.

"Mmm. Something smells good!" Tess remarked as she walked down the stairs. "Glad you like it, now dig in!" Mitchie said.

After breakfast, the two girls begin to chat.

Mitchie: (Sits on the couch) So Tess, about those cooking lessons…

Tess: I rest my case! You're cooking rocks!

Mitchie: Thanks sis! But your fashion sense is way better than mine!

Tess: Thanks sister! (Stands up and twirls around)

Mitchie: (Laughs) Show off!

Tess: Hey!

Mitchie: Seriously, I can teach you cooking.

Tess: Fine! After we go shopping.

Mitchie: Sister! You read my mind!

Mitchie: C'mon! Let's go and change!

Tess: (Smiles) Race ya!

Mitchie: Hey! No fair!

Both girls shop till 1 pm. When they got home, with 4 bags each…

Tess opened the door, laughing at a joke Jason told her the day before.

"Mum!" Tess shrieked and hugged TJ. "Hey A mum! (Adopted Mum)" Mitchie said, and hugged her as well. "Hello dears!" TJ greeted them. "I see Tess is treating you well!" TJ remarked. "Yeah. We are as like as sisters!" Tess told her.

"Glad both of you are getting along! I just came back to tell you that your father and I are going to England for a vacation for a week. The house is yours." TJ said.

"Oh! Enjoy yourself there!" Mitchie said. "Same!" Tess chimed. "I must be going, bye girls!" "Bye!" The girl's chorused. They placed their bags in the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

"I am tired!" Tess remarked. "Ditto!" Mitchie replied. Remembering the promise Tess gave, she said. "Okay girl! An hour break then cooking lessons!" Mitchie reminded Tess. "Okay mother!" Tess replied.

Mitchie hit Tess with a cushion. "Chill girl!" Just joking!" Tess said, and then laughed.

That evening at 6 pm…

Mitchie: Well done Tess! Those lessons are paying off!

Tess: Thanks sis. Umm… can you do me a favor?

Mitchie: Ask away!

Tess: Could you ask that curly haired girl to come for a sleepover tonight? I want to apologize and be her friend.

Mitchie: No problem! Just let me call her. (Dials Caitlyn's home number)

Mrs. Brooks: (Answers phone) Hello, this is Grace Brooks speaking.

Mitchie: Hello, may I speak to Caitlyn please?

Mrs. Brooks: Sure. Hold on.

Caitlyn: Hello?

Mitchie: Cait? It's Mitchie.

Caitlyn: Hey! What's up?

Mitchie: Can you come over to the Tyler's for a sleepover tonight? Don't ask why.

Caitlyn: Wait. Let me ask mum.

Caitlyn: She said yes!

Mitchie: Cool! So meet you in an hour?

Caitlyn: I will be there!

"You heard her. Let's get everything ready!" Mitchie said.

**Okay so some choices:**

**Smitchie date**

**Meeting of Tess and Connect 3**

**Drama, Jokes, or games?**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Just to let you know that my other fan- fiction is out, please check it out. 62 REVIEWS! THANKS EVERYONE! Anyway, many of you are glad that I made Tess nice, so, I am very happy! STORY TIME!**

**Recap:**

_Caitlyn: Hey! What's up?_

_Mitchie: Can you come over to the Tyler's for a sleepover tonight? Don't ask why._

_Caitlyn: Wait. Let me ask mum.(Go asks)_

_Caitlyn: She said yes! _

_Mitchie: Cool! So meet you in an hour?_

_Caitlyn: I will be there!_

"_You heard her. Let's get everything ready!" Mitchie said._

The 2 girls begin searching for various items to be used in the sleepover. Popcorn was found, romantic movies were chosen and mattresses were aired. "I think that is about everything." Tess said.

The living room was filled with pillows and mattresses. Mitchie smiled. With both of them helping, the room was groovy in a mere 30 minutes. To past the time, Mitchie baked some cookies while Tess read a magazine.

"Ding Dong!" The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. "I'll get it!" Mitchie said, placing down the last batch of cookies. Tess just nodded her head, too engrossed in her reading.

"Hi Caitlyn! It's nice to see you again!" Mitchie said. "Please come in!" She beckoned. Caitlyn stumbled in, carrying a sliver bag with chains hanging on it. "Is our guest here sis?" Tess called. "Yup! Now get your butt of that couch!" Mitchie replied.

"Mitchie? Why the sudden invitation?" Caitlyn asked. "You'll see. Come on." was the only reply. Tess stood up from the couch and faced Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Hey! Aren't you the girls who yell at us yesterday?" Caitlyn asked. Embarrassed, Tess blushed and nodded slightly.

Caitlyn face was blood red. Mitchie, seeing that Caitlyn was about to explode, told Caitlyn. "Cait, calm down, please let her explain what is going on." Caitlyn nodded and Tess begin.

"Look Caitlyn, I am so sorry I shouted at you yesterday. I know that I was wrong and Mitchie told me so much about you, and I want to be your friend." Tess took a deep breath before continuing. "Can you forgive me on what I did?"

Shocked, Caitlyn glanced at Mitchie who gave her a quick smile. "Umm… Tess, I can forgive you, if you and Mitchie can go with me to my next shopping spree." Caitlyn said, smirking." Tess soon smiled. "You have a deal girl!" They both hugged.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we got a sleepover to start." Mitchie said. They all agreed. Caitlyn placed her bag on the floor and jumped onto the couch. "Wow! This is comfy!" She said. They all nodded .Caitlyn began to tell Tess about her life.

"You were adopted by Jim and Grace Brooks? They are one of the richest people in town!" Tess exclaimed. Caitlyn nodded. "I feel so left out." Mitchie said. Both girls stared at her.

"Both of you guys are super rich. The Connect 3 as well, and I am just no one." Mitchie said. Tess placed a comforting arm around Mitchie. "That is not quite true." She stated. "What do you mean? Asked Mitchie.

"When your grandparents and parents died, they left money for you. You are the heir for about half a million dollars sis. You can claim it when you are 18." Mitchie was shocked. She couldn't believe it. Was she really rich? The topic was forgotten and the girls started watching "Enchanted"

"Ooo… I love this part!" Mitchie exclaimed. Without hesitation, she started singing.

_How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her_

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you  
you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray yeah

_**Caitlyn and**____**Tess were impressed and they started clapping to the music.  
**__  
He'll find a new way to show you  
a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know  
that's how you know he's your love._

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you

He'll find his own way to tell you  
with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love.

He's your love  
How do you know  
How do you know

How does she know you that love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her

That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color  
just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow oh oh

His heart will be yours forever  
something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
_That's how you know, he's your love._

When Mitchie finished singing, both girls cheered loudly. "Whoa! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Tess said, clearly impressed. "Thanks sis!" Mitchie replied, giving her a hug.

"Speaking of songs, Mitchie said you are an excellent singer as well. " Caitlyn said. "Yeah, but their not good…" Tess trailed off.

Caitlyn: Hey! If you are as good as Mitchie says, why not all of us write a song and record it together?"

Mitchie: That's a great idea! I'll get the guitar and paper!

Tess: Yeah, rockin idea!

The whole movie was forgotten and the girls wrote the song down and soon, it was finished. All of them sat back and admired their work. They also worked on the music and beats. "This song is amazing!" Caitlyn said.

"I agree but when do we start recording?" Tess asked. "The connect 3's house has a recording studio and they will be out for a sound check tomorrow." Caitlyn replied.

"So, when is their sound check?" Mitchie said. "It is from 2-4pm." "Cool, so meet there at 2.15?" Tess said. "Will be there." Caitlyn replied. "You have the key to their house right Cait?" Mitchie asked. "Yup."

"Speaking of the Connect 3, how are things between you and Nate? " Mitchie asked. "We are good. But he can be way over protective." All the girls laughed. "But enough about me, what is going on between you and Shane?" Caitlyn piped up, raising an eye-brow. Mitchie blushed."

What do you mean? We are just friends."

"Admit it girl, it is so obvious, you like him." Tess said. Caitlyn nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, maybe I like him a little but I doubt he likes me back." Mitchie told her friends. She then changed the subject.

**The three friends fell asleep at around 12 am. **

Mitchie woke up at around 7 am in the morning. She sat up groggy. After brushing her teeth, Mitchie went to prepare breakfast. "What smells so good?" Caitlyn asked, coming to the kitchen. "Pancakes." Mitchie replied. "Seriously, I can't get enough of your cooking." Tess spoke up. "Thanks girls!" Mitchie said and placed plates in front of the girls. "Let's eat." She said. After breakfast, Caitlyn said she had to go.

Caitlyn: Guys, I hate to break this mood but I gotta get going. I have home schooling with the connect 3, in an hour.

Mitchie: Sure! See you at 2.15 at the C3 house.

Caitlyn: See you! Bye Mitchie, Tess.

Tess and Mitchie: Bye Cait!

Caitlyn: Please make some buns Mitch, I can get hungry. (Shuts door.)

**At home schooling…**

Caitlyn rushed to her teacher's house. When she got there, the Connect 3 was already there, waiting patiently for her. "Finally you are here! Where were you?" Nate asked, giving her a hug. "Rushing here." She replied. Shane gave her a look but could not say anything as their teacher, Miss Belden, walked in.

"Caitlyn! You are here. Get your files from the table and we will start." Miss Belden said. Each took their respective folders and sat in the living room. Caitlyn and Nate sat side by side on the couch. "I called your home last night and your mum said you were out." Nate said. Caitlyn nodded, wondering how to tell them when they ask where was she.

Once home schooling was over, it was 12.30 pm. Caitlyn knew she had to get home and prepare for the recording. She thanked Miss Belden, waved goodbye to the Connect 3 and rushed off. It left a puzzled Connect 3 in the house.

"Dude, something is really wrong with Caitlyn." Nate said as they got into Jason's car. "I agree, she is acting weird today." Shane told him. "Chill, she probably has a secret or a surprise for us." Jason said. "I'll call Mitchie and see what she knows." Shane said and took out his mobile phone.

Mitchie: Hello?

Shane: Mitch? It is Shane.

Mitchie: Oh, hi Shane, what's up?

Shane: How are you? Is Tess treating you well?

Mitchie: Don't worry Shane, I am fine.

Shane: That is good to know, anyway, do you know what is up with Caitlyn? She was acting all weird this morning.

Mitchie: (Hesitates) Hold on a second. (Screams) SIS! HELP ME TAKE OUT THE BUNS!

Tess :( In the background) OKAY!

Mitchie: Sorry Shane, I was baking. And to answer to your question, I really don't know, sorry.

Shane: It's fine, bye!

Mitchie: Bye Shane.

Puzzled, Shane hung up and told Nate and Jason everything. "I was sure I heard Tess replying." He said. "This day is getting weirder and weirder." Nate said. They drove back home to change and prepare for the sound check.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was telling Tess everything and texting Caitlyn.

_Cait,_

_I've got the buns ready. Shane just called me and I think they are getting suspicious. Better watch out. _

_Mitchie._

Soon, a reply came.

_Mitchie,_

_Thanks for the info, will watch out. See you._

_Caitlyn._

**At 2 pm at the C3's home…**

Mitchie and Tess were already there, waiting for Caitlyn to show up. They were hiding in the bushes just in case the Connect 3 got back. Soon, Caitlyn came walking. The two girls got out of the bushes. "Wow! Their home is huge!" Tess remarked. Caitlyn opened the door and the girls stepped in.

"Come on, let's go the recording room." Caitlyn stated and led the girls to a room. It was filled with recording equipment, tables and microphones. "Grab a mic and an ear plug." She ordered and began to set up her laptop.

When everyone was ready, Caitlyn started the music on her laptop. "Get ready", she said.

Mitchie:

We're done but it's not over  
We'll start it again  
Out to the end of the day  
It keeps getting better  
don't be afraid  
we'll do it together

All:

Come on  
come on  
you know

Tess:

It's your time to move  
it's my time move

All:

Come on  
Come on  
Let go

Caitlyn:

Leave it all behind  
Your past and mine

All:

Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to  
Let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow  
And tomorrow's never clear  
So come on  
come on  
You know  
Our time  
Our time is here

Mitchie:

We know but we're not certain  
How can we be  
How can we see what's ahead  
the road keeps on turning  
And all we can do is travel each day to the next…

(I won't put the whole song in)

**With The Connect 3…**

"I can't believe that manager made such a mistake!" Shane exclaimed. "Ditto! We drove out here for nothing!"Nate agreed. "Let's just get back home, I am tired." Jason said.

**Back with the girls…**

Soon, they were done. Cheering and clapping were heard. "GREAT JOB! Now let's get some buns!" Caitlyn screamed. As they were eating, Caitlyn played the song on her laptop and they begin dancing to the music.

When the music stopped, clapping was heard. The girls turn around to find…THE CONNECT 3. Nate and Jason had their eye-brows raised and Shane gave a glare at Tess.

All three girls look at one-another. They were thing the same thing. "Oh dear."

**Hehe, never knew Mitchie could be a heir to half a million dollars!Anyway, some questions:**

**Choose your favorite character:**

**Mitchie, Tess or Caitlyn?**

**Should the Connect 3 forgive Tess?**

**Buns, muffins or cake?**

**Please stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! The songs were "That's how you know" By Demi Lovato and "Our time is here." The bonus song in Camp Rock. Please enjoy and review!**

**Recap:**

_When the music stopped, clapping was heard. The girls turn around to find…THE CONNECT 3. Nate and Jason had their eye-brows raised and Shane gave a glare at Tess._

_All three girls look at one-another. They were thinking the same thing. "Oh dear."_

The room was in dead silence. Everyone was waiting for someone else to speak up. Mitchie was the first one to speak. "Hey guys! Why are you back? I though you had a sound check?" "The bigger question is what you guys are doing in our house." Nate piped up, annoyed.

"It was my idea, sorry guys for coming in." Caitlyn said, not making eye – contact with the guys. To the girls' amusement, the boys looked at one-another and burst out laughing. "We are not mad, that song was good!" Jason told the girls. "And… Tess Tyler, what are you doing here? Aren't you enemies with Mitchie?" Shane questioned.

This time, it was the girls who laughed. "You haven't told HIM yet sis?" Tess asked, increasing her voice on "HIM." Mitchie could only shake her head, clutching her sides, laugher coming from her. "Umm girls? What is going on? "Jason asked. Caitlyn pushed Tess forward, mouthing. "Go on."

Tess made eye-contact with the Connect 3 and said. "Look guys, I am really sorry for what I did to Mitchie. I know she is like sisters to you guys and I should not have hurt her. I know what I did was wrong, the girls have already forgiven me so can you guys do the same?" The boys were unsure what to do.

Jason, being the air-head he sometimes is, step forward and extended his hand. "Hi, I am Jason, you are pretty." Tess blushed and shook Jason's hand. "Hello, I am Tess Tyler, Mitchie's adopted sister." Seeing his band-mate being so friendly, Nate went forward and gave her a hug. "I forgive you." He said. Tess grinned and returned the friendly hug.

Shane was the only one left. He didn't know if he should forgive Tess after all she did to Mitchie. Seeing he was in a dilemma, Mitchie walked towards him and talked to him. "Shane, can you please forgive her on my account? She is treating me like a sister now, don't you worry." Shane nodded and gave Mitchie a hug before making his way over to Tess.

"Tess, on Mitchie's account, I think I can forgive you…" He was interrupted by a very pleased Tess giving him a big hug. "Thank you, thank you like a million times!" She screamed. "Hey, what about me? I helped." Mitchie piped up. "Thanks a bunch sis!" Tess said.

"Group Hug!" Jason shouted a pulled everyone into a tight hug. "Jason… Can't breathe." All 5 friends said in unison. "Opps, sorry…" Jason apologized and let go. All of them took deep breathes and plopped down onto chairs. All of them were in an awarked position.

Mitchie and Shane were sitting on the couch, Shane's hand on top of Mitchie. Mitchie was blushing red. Naitlyn was sprawling on the floor, their foreheads close together. Jason was seated on a chair and he pulled Tess onto his lap. (A/N: They are not couples, yet.)

"Hey, I smell something good…" Shane started. Everyone begin sniffing the air. "Oh, those are buns. " Mitchie replied, smiling. "Do you still have any left?" Nate asked. "Only a few more, cause we were not expecting visitors." Caitlyn said.

"Speaking of visitors, what are you guys doing here? I thought you had a sound check?" Tess asked. "That stupid manager of ours got that date wrong!" Jason exclaimed. Everyone turned and stared at Jason, who was usually, the airhead of the group. Shane stood up and went over to Jason. He placed his hands on Jason's forehead. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Yup! I'm fine. Hey Mitchie, can you make us something to eat please? I'm starving." Jason asked. Everyone also added their pleas. Mitchie sighed in defeat. "Fine, but Tess needs to help." She nodded to her sister. Tess smiled and agreed.

After some discussion, they finally decided on strawberry cakes and more buns. Luckily, the Connect 3 had baking materials since Caitlyn baked sometimes. Mitchie got all the ingredients from the fridge and they begin making the snacks.

"So sister, what is going on between you and Jason?" Mitchie asked. Tess blushed tomato red while she stirred the cake batter. "What do you mean sis?" She pretended to act.

(A/N: Okay, this is getting irritating; I'm switching my writing mode.)

Mitchie: Oh come on! He practically pulled you onto his lap! I think he likes you.

Tess: Nonsense! I mean, he is THE JASON, and I am just Tess Tyler. I'm not fit to date him.

Mitchie: Fiddlesticks and nonsense! You are TJ Tyler's daughter! (Puts batter into baking tin)

Tess: Okay, okay, I kind of like him.

Mitchie: *Squeals* I knew it!

Tess: Shut Up! What about you and Shane then. (Raise eyebrows)

Mitchie: What do you what to know? There is nothing going on…

Tess: Mitch, we have been through this conversation. You guys make a cute couple.

Mitchie: I don't know if he likes me back…

**Shane's POV:**

"So Shane, spill! Why was your hand covering my best friends? Caitlyn asked. I stirred up and blushed. "What do you mean?" "Man! You and Mitchie so much in common!" Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes. "Just admit it dude, ask her out before me and Cait will have to play cupid." Nate told me.

"Hey! What about me?" Jason asked, putting his hands up. "We also need to get you and Tess together. " Nate said. "Yeah, you like her right?" Caitlyn added. Jason nodded. "THEN ASK HER OUT!" Nate, Jason and I yelled.

Unfortunately, Mitchie and Tess heard the last part and came out from the kitchen. "Ask who out?" Tess asked. "Umm…Nothing. " I replied. Mitchie walked over and gave me her famous puppy dog pout. I shook me head. I couldn't say anything or the others will kill me... Annoyed, Mitchie and Tess went back into the kitchen, whispering.

When we were sure Mitchie and Tess were out of the ear-shot, we heaved a sigh of relief. "You're lucky you didn't say anything dude, or you are so dead." Nate warned. I nodded. "Ditto." Caitlyn said. "But I happen to know that Mitchie is interested in someone…" Once I heard the words escape through Caitlyn's mouth, my head shot up and I pretended not to care. That conversation went on for a couple of minutes.

**In the kitchen…**

Mitchie and Tess were placing the cake in the oven and the buns in the pots to steam. "What was that all about?"Tess asked. "I don't know, it must be a secret. Even my famous puppy dog pout can't do anything." Mitchie replied. "Yeah, all I heard was then ask her out." Tess said. "Yeah, it might be Shane or Jason's problem. Nate and Caitlyn are already dating." Mitchie mused.

"Hey! I heard singing can past time, since we have to wait for the snacks. Want to try?" Tess asked. Mitchie nodded and fished out her songbook from her pocket. "This one." Mitchie pointed to a song and started singing the lyrics. Tess soon joined in.

Mitchie:

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows

Tess:

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

Mitchie:

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Both:

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

Tess:

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind

Mitchie:

If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

**By this time, everyone from the living room was in the kitchen, clapping to the song.**

Tess:

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Both:

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say.

Tess :( Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect

Mitchie:

Because I know you're worth it  
you're worth it  
Yeah

Both:

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

When they were both done, the others cheered and clapped. "Wow! Both of your voices sound so good together!" Nate commented. "Thanks." They said. By that time, all the food was ready so they took it outside. "Mmm... this smells so good." Shane said, sniffing the air. "No foods until we all settle down." Mitchie warned.

"Yes mum." Shane mumbered. But Mitchie's sharp ears caught every word. She smacked him lightly on the arm before walking in front of Shane. Everyone got settled in the living room as Caitlyn sliced pieces of cake for everyone to share.

Mitchie's POV:

Caitlyn handed me a piece of cake and Nate gave me a bun. I thanked them and walked over to an empty space on the couch and dug in. _Man! I didn't know my baking was this good! _I thought. _Maybe I could make orange butter cookies for an occasion. Now all I need are 2 ripe oranges…_ "Mitchie, Mitchie, hello?" I snap back into reality. All the ingredients I mentally counted in my head was gone. I raised my head to see Shane staring at me.

"Are you alright Mitch? You seem kinda dazed out." Shane asked, looking concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied, blushing. I didn't realize that I love baking as much as singing that I can come up with a new recipe within minutes. With so much in my head, I just couldn't eat. I placed my uneaten bun on the table and threw my cake away. My mind had just returned to baking world when…

"Hey! Since we are all friends, why not we have a sleepover at my place later? My adopter parents are going on their weekly night out." Caitlyn suggested. All of us agreed instantly. Suddenly, I had a brainwave. I kept thinking about it and I missed all the conversations that were going on. Even when all my friends screamed at me, I just couldn't hear them.

We all decided to head back home now so that we could pack and get ready. It was about 3.45pm now and Caitlyn wanted us to meet her at her house at 5.30pm. She gave Tess and I the address, we said our goodbyes and headed for home.

"So sis, what is on your mind? You were so busy taking notes." Tess asked. I told her about my orange butter cookie recipe and she agreed to help me bake some for the sleepover." Thanks sis!" I said, giving her a big hug. "Hey Mitch, you wanna see Shane freak out?" Tess grinned. I nodded eagerly, not realizing I was going to be part of her next big plans.

"Well, I have an idea…" She started and told me her big plans. I laughed and text Caitlyn about Tess's plans. Moments later, I got a reply.

_Mitchie,_

_Hahaha! I would love to help. I'll text the boys to come over at 6 pm instead and you guys can come over at 5.30 to prepare. Tell Tess that this is the best idea. Cheers!_

_Cait._

Both of us laughed like idiots as we headed home, about to prepare for our perfect plan.

**So, what is Tess's big plan? And will Shane freak? Here are some questions.**

_**Truth or Dare**_** or **_**Spin the bottle**_**?**

**Shane freak or not freak?**

**Shane ask Mitchie out, Jason asks Tess out or both?**

**Please review! The song is **_**Things I'll never say**_** by Avail Lavinge. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! So a lot of you have been asking me to update ASAP. I am doing my best cause I also have my Christmas story to work on. Please do me a favor and take a look at it. Thanks for all your reviews, comments and ideas. KEEP ON SENDING THEM IN!**

**Recap:**

_Mitchie,_

_Ha-ha! I would love to help. I'll text the boys to come over at 6 pm instead and you guys can come over at 5.30 to prepare. Tell Tess that this is the best idea. Cheers!_

_Cait._

_Both of us laughed like idiots as we headed home, about to prepare for our perfect plan._

**Tess's POV:**

As soon as we got home, my crazy baking sister ran into the kitchen and started searching for ingredients. She bakes just as well as she sings! "Do you need any help sis?" I asked. "Not for now, go and prepare for the prank on Shane!" She replied. I nodded and went upstairs.

Now the prank we are going to play is simple. Caitlyn and I will have to pretend that Mitchie is injured and sob or something. Then when the Connect 3 comes in, we will tell them what happen and Shane Grey will freak! Ooo… can't forget the best part, Mitchie's going to have a video camera and that tape is so going onto youtube!

Haha! Brilliant plan right? Let's just hope Shane will fall for it. Right now, I need to text Caitlyn about those orange cookies.

_Caitlyn:_

_Help me! My insane sister is baking a new type of cookie!! If you wanna help, don't buy snacks! Mitch and I are on diets! Have you told C3 yet?_

_Tess_

I placed my head on my pillow. Being nice was great! That feeling is just sooo relaxing. I was about to doze of when my cell phone rang… I picked it up.

_Hi Tess!_

_Ha-ha! I know that Mitch is a baking freak! You're lucky I've left or I would have laughed in front of the C3! Okay, tell her I can't wait! I also told the C3 already, they said they will come at 6pm SHARP! Better hurry!_

_Cheers! Caitlyn._

I glanced at my clock. 4.17 pm. I'll get just a few minutes of sleep…

**Mitchie's POV:**

I found all the ingredients and started on my baking. Baking just relaxes me and I didn't know why. "Ding!" _ The first batches of cookies are done!_ I thought. I hurried to the oven and took them out. They smelled so good! I carefully waited for them to cool down before trying one of the cookies.

**(A/N: If you can't resist eating, go grab a snack before continuing! Lols!)**

_Mmm… They taste so good!_ The scents of cookies were all around the room by now. I took a glass jar, wiped it clean and placed all the cookies in the jar. I went upstairs, wondering why it was so quiet, to let Tess try the cookies. When I peered into Tess's room, she was curled up in a ball, fast asleep on her bed.

I had to let her try the cookies so I can decide if I should baked more. I tiptoed across the room and shook her. "Tess! Wake up!" I said. "A few more minutes' sis…" Tess muttered. I sighed. Then, I screamed! "WAKE UP TESS!" My sister jumped and woke up instantly.

"Hey! Why did you wake me up? I was having a dream bout Jason." She chided. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever! Just try my cookies and tell me what you think!" I ordered. Tess took one and ate it. "Yummy! Mitch! You should make some more!" Tess said, grinning. "I will!" I replied and headed downstairs.

I was delighted! I continued baking those cookies until I had about 4 glass tins full since the Tyler's have 3 ovens. When I was done, I check the clock and it said 5.00 pm. Whoa! I better go shower up! Soon, Tess and I got everything we needed for the sleepover and we headed for Caitlyn's place.

We took a cab to the house since it was 30 minutes away. When we got there, I found myself staring at a beautiful orange and peach colored house. Wow! Caitlyn's adopted parents surely are rich! She saw us through the window and let us come in. The house was beautiful! It had just as many stuff as the Tyler's did! "Wow!" I gasped.

"Okay, okay, enough gasping. I know, it may be over-done." Caitlyn said, raising her hands. "Ya think?" Tess and I said in unison. "Okay, so are we clear of the plan?" Caitlyn asked. We all nodded. I placed the orange cookies on the table and motion for Caitlyn to try some. "Delicious! Wow Mitchie, what is in them?"

**Normal POV:**

"It's a secret." Mitchie responded. Caitlyn spent the next few minutes bickering with Mitchie for the recipe. Soon, Jason's car came into view. "Umm… guys. I hate to break the mood, but THE CONNECT 3 IS COMING!" Tess shouted. Chaos was happening in the house and everyone took their positions. "Get ready." Mitchie whispered. The Connect 3 knocked on the door.

Caitlyn, pretending to be upset, went over and answered the door. "Hey Caitlyn… Whoa! What's wrong babe?" Nate asked. The Connect 3 went in to see a weeping Tess as well. Jason immediately went to comfort her. "What is going on here? Where is Mitchie?" Shane said, confused. At this point, both girls sob harder.

"On. Our way here, Mitchie… She got injured and..." Tess begun. "WHAT! SHE GOT INJURED? WHERE IS SHE? CALL THE AMBUELANCE! HOW?" Shane was freaking out. At the sight of this, both girls burst out laughing. When they were done, a soft giggle was heard near the kitchen. "Jokes over." Both girls said, grinning crazily.

The Connect 3 looked at them, confused. Mitchie than showed herself, holding a video camera. "This is so going onto you tube!" She announced. Shane immediately started chasing Mitchie all around the room for the video camera. The battle was soon won by Shane Grey with a very insulted Mitchie pouting.

"Nice joke girls!" Shane said sarcastically. All three girls glared at him and they begin their sleepover. "Let's play Truth or Dare first!" Caitlyn suggested. All her friends and boyfriend agreed. "I'll start." Jason said.

Jason: Caitlyn, Truth or Dare?

Caitlyn: Truth.

Jason: Tell your most embarrassing secret.

Caitlyn: When Nate first asked me out on the phone, my half blood relatives were there. I jumped and squealed and they looked at me as if I was crazy.

All: Wow.

Caitlyn: I know. Mitchie, Truth or Dare?

Mitchie: Dare.

Caitlyn: I dare you to go on a date with Shane.

Shane and Mitchie: WHAT?

All: It is so obvious! You guys like each other!

Shane and Mitchie: I do not like her/ I do not like him. (Blushes.)

Nate: If you don't, then go on a date as friends.

Mitchie: Fine.

Mitchie: Tess, Truth or Dare?

Tess: Dare.

Mitchie: I dare you and Jason to come with me on the date and change it into a double date.

Tess: (Shrugs) Okay.

Jason: I'm cool with it.

"We have a problem. Where are you guys going to go on the date? Every time we go out, fans surround us!" Nate announced. "Hmm… how about my place? My parents are gone for the rest of this week." Tess asked. "Okay, then we can have Mitchie's good food!" Jason said, grinning. Everyone started laughing. "Okay, so it is confirmed, meet us at 6.30pm at our place tomorrow." Tess said.

"Fine, I'll cook." Mitchie said. "Ooo… that reminds me, I have bottle glasses full of orange cookies for you all." Mitchie took her cookies and the connect 3 pronounced it as the best cookies ever. "You wait until when Mitchie bakes another type of snack. You will change your mind." Tess warned.

They continued playing games, telling ghost stories and finally decided on watching a movie. They switched on High School Musical 3 to watch. Soon, all of them were sprawling on the couches and the floor, engrossed in the movie. Naitlyn was on the couch, hand in hand. Shane and Jason were on the floor, popcorn in their hands. Tess was beside Jason, their hands almost touching.

Mitchie was on a chair, her notebook in her hand, as she tried to write a recipe for the double dates the next day. But it was hard to do so when her friends were constantly whispering every minute. She finally gave up and watched the movie. Very soon, the movie was over. Only Shane and Mitchie were left awake in the house.

Mitchie looked at the clock on the wall, 11pm. "Let's go upstairs to look for blankets." Shane whispered. "Sure, it is getting pretty late as well." Mitchie replied. Both of them searched for a while before finding enough blankets for them all. They covered their friends up and smiled. Shane looked into Mitchie's eyes, giving her a smile.

_I got to tell her how I feel… _Shane thought. _I'll tell her tomorrow._

_I have to let him know soon. He is going on tour in a couple of months. _Mitchie thought.

The two stared at each other of awhile, not caring what was happening around them. Mitchie decided to fess up and tell Shane the next day, it would clear her head a little. She grinned at Shane. "Night Shane." She said, hugging him. "Night Mitch." He responded. Both took up the available spots on the couch and fell asleep.

Mitchie's head jotted up at about 1 am in the morning. She had been trying to get some sleep, but new recipes and song lyrics seemed to enter her head every single moment. She sighed. Mitchie pushed herself up and went towards the dining table. She switched on the lights and begin writing.

When she was done, she had two recipes and a new song to work with for the next day. Exhausted, she fell asleep on the dining table's chair.

**The next morning…**

Shane woke up first, wondering where Mitchie was. He search for about 5 minutes before finding her on a chair, her head on the dining table. Some notes rested beside her. Curious, he picked up the notes and started reading. The first one was a song.

**Hope has Wings.**

When I'm stuck on the ground,  
There's no up, only downs,  
Every step sends me falling,  
Not sure how to begin,  
How to rise like the wind  
So that soon I'll be soaring  
I just breathe and let myself believe,

'Cause hope has wings,  
To carry you,  
Anything is possible,  
Just might be,  
A miracle,  
Waiting to come true,

So I lift my eyes,  
And see the sky,  
Feel my heart begin to fly,  
I will be carried by my dreams,  
'Cause hope has wings.

_Wow! _Shane thought." This song is great!" He mumbled. Even thought the song was not finished, he could tell it would be a great one. Mitchie started to stir. Panicking, Shane placed the notes back on the table and rushed out of the dining room. Little did he know, Mitchie was already awake when Shane started reading her unfinished song.

Mitchie stood up and stretched herself. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep on the chair; it was definitely not a good place to sleep. Mitchie walked towards the living room where her friends were starting to get up. "Finally! You guys are awake!" Shane exclaimed.

"So what? Have you guys been awake for long?" Caitlyn asked, noticing Mitchie behind Shane. "For 15 minutes." Mitchie added in. By this time, everyone was awake and started to race to the bathrooms to freshen up. "Cait, do you mind if I make breakfast?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure thing!" Caitlyn replied. Mitchie proceeded to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Soon, everyone was at the table, munching on Mitchie's French toast. " Mmm… something smells good in here." Came a voice. The gang turned around to find Jim and Grace Brooks, Caitlyn's adopted parents. "Mornin mum, dad." Caitlyn said, giving them a hug. "Morning sweetheart, now what do we have here?" Jim asked.

"It's French Toast Mr. Brooks." Mitchie piped up. "Great! I love French Toast!" Jim said, smiling. The couple took a seat at the table and tried their French toast. "This is so good! Who made this?" Grace spoked up. "I did."" Well sweetie, you have excellent talent." Grace praised. "Thanks."

"Mum, Dad, you met the Connect 3 before. These are my new friends. Tess Tyler and Mitchie Torres." Caitlyn introduced. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you." Tess said, shaking their hands in turn. Soon, both girls started chatting with the family like old friends. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go.

"I hate to say it, but we have to go Mrs. Brooks. We have sound check in about 2 hours." Shane said. "Okay now, be careful." Mrs. Brooks caution. All of them said their goodbyes and headed out. Before Nate could exit the house, Caitlyn pulled him back. "The bet is still on right?" She asked. Nate nodded; give her a peck on the lips and left.

_I wonder what's going to happen on the double date tonight._ Caitlyn thought and shut the door.

**Yes! Dates on the next Chapter! What bet is Caitlyn and Nate making? Will there be a Smitchie or a Jess? Stay tuned! The song is **_**Hope has Wings**_** by Brie Larson.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! The next chapter is up! I didn't have many reviewers for the last chapter. I think all of you guys went on vacation. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks for all my reviewers! Smitchie and Jess double date on this chapter!**

**Recap:  
**

"_I hate to say it, but we have to go Mrs. Brooks. We have sound check in about 2 hours." Shane said. "Okay now, be careful." Mrs. Brooks caution. All of them said their goodbyes and headed out. Before Nate could exit the house, Caitlyn pulled him back. "The bet is still on right?" She asked. Nate nodded; give her a peck on the lips and left._

_I wonder what's going to happen on the double date tonight. Caitlyn thought and shut_ _the door._

The connect 3 decided to give the girls a lift home since it was close by. "So, it's settled. We'll meet at your place at about 6.45." Shane said. Both girls nodded. "So Mitch, what's for dinner tonight?" Jason asked. "Yeh Mitchie, I'm curious." Tess piped up.

"I have chicken pasta, fish surprise and for desert, ice-cream sundaes." Mitchie announced. "Yummy!" All of her friends chimed." There was a strange silence in the car all the way. "Thanks for the ride guys!" Tess said when they reached the Tyler's. Mitchie nodded in agreement.

Goodbyes were said and the Connect 3 was off, since they had to get ready for their sound-check. Both girls smiled as they watched the car getting further and further away. They still couldn't believe that they were going to go on a double date with the C3!

"I can't believe you ask me on the date with you guys!" Tess exclaimed. Mitchie pretended to act innocent. "You like Jason, might as well take the chance to get you two close!""Anyways Tess, I got to go and finish writing my songs okay? See ya." Mitchie said and locked herself into her room. _What is up with her?_ Tess thought and sighed.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I went up the stairs and into my room. The truth was, I was pretty nervous! I never have been on a date before that was why I asked Tess to come along. I just hoped it would be alright. I sighed. I jumped onto my bed and started writing lyrics to another song. Ideas flowed through my brain and I soon got my song complete.

I sat back and relaxed. The feeling after writing a song is just well, great! I had **Hope Has Wings **and a song call **Fly to your Heart.** I grabbed my guitar and sang.

Watch all the flowers  
Dance with the wind  
Listen to snowflakes  
Whisper your name  
Feel all the wonder  
Lifting your dreams  
You can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb up on your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly  
To your heart

**Tess came in and listened to me singing.  
**

Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust  
Circles the night you can fly

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread  
Your wings  
Fly

You can fly  
To your heart  
(Fly, fly)

Rise to the heights of all  
You can be  
(Fly, fly)

Soar on the hope of  
Marvelous things

Fly to who you are  
Climb upon your star  
You believe you'll find  
Your wings  
Fly

Everywhere you go  
Your soul will find a home  
You'll be free to spread  
Your wings  
Fly  
you can fly to your heart

Once I completed the song, Tess said it was like the best song she ever heard. "Thanks sis." I said, and gave her a big hug. I could always count on my friends for anything. I also showed her the song **Hope has Wings.** Soon, Tess and I went shopping for the ingredients for the date.

Normal POV:

Before they knew it, it was 5.30pm. Tess and Mitchie were busy in the kitchen, preparing the food. Mitchie was humming **Fly to your Heart **while Tess was singing Hope Has wings. They were busy placing the finishing touches to the meal and the dining room. "Ta-da!" Mitchie announced.

The dining room was full of candles and a record box stood by the corner. Both girls hurried to change into their dresses. Tess's dress was pink, (just like the dress in "Too Cool".) She had braided her blonde hair and had leggings on. Mitchie had a sleeveless blue sparkle dress. She had curled her hair a little.

When both girls saw each other, they grinned and said. "You look awesome!" They sat on the couch, humming random songs.

**Meanwhile…**

Shane and Jason were busy getting ready to go to the Tyler's. They both had bunches of flowers with them. "Come on Jason! We have to go!" Shane screamed. Jason slipped on his shoes and joined Shane outside. They got into Jason's car and went off.

Nate watched them from his bedroom window. He whipped out him mobile phone and text.

_The fishes that have swallowed the bait are on their way…_

Shane and Jason rang the doorbell, nervous looks on their faces. Mitchie and Tess answered it, smiling. _Wow… _The boys thought. Both girls looked beautiful. "You girls look great!" Jason and Shane said in unison, staring at the girls. "Thanks guys! Please come in." Mitchie gestured.

Shane couldn't take his eyes off Mitchie the whole time. Mitchie noticed Shane staring at her and blushed. "Shane, Shane? Earth to Shane." Mitchie said. Shane snapped out of Mitchie world. (At least that was what Caitlyn called it) Mitchie smiled and they went into the dining room. "Mmm… Mitch, this is too good to be true!" Jason exclaimed when he saw the spread.

"Okay, I might have overdone it a little but who can't resist my delicious food?" Mitchie teased. All of them laughed. "Mitchie! This Chicken Pasta is wonderful! You should totally be a pro chef!" Tess said. "Yeah, I'm thinking about it." Mitchie replied.

After dinner, all of them decided to play monopoly. "Hey Jason! Come help me look for the Monopoly set!" Tess yelled. She just wanted to give the "Lovebirds" a little privacy. "On my way!" Jason replied. He stood up and left. There was an uneasy silence in the living room.

_It's now or never._ Mitchie thought. "Shane, can I talk to you?" She asked." Of course you can, what is it? " Shane replied. Mitchie sighed. "Sit down Shane." She ordered.

Mitchie: Look Shane, I kind of like you, it is okay if you don't like me back, and I just want to get this off my chest…

Shane: (Put's finger onto her lips.) You're ramberling Mitch. _OMG! She likes me! Yippee!_

Shane: Mitchie, I like you too.

Mitchie: *Surprised.* Really?

Shane: I really, truly love you. Can you give this relationship a go?

Mitchie: I don't know Shane… You are going on tour in a couple of months. I don't think I can hander a long-distance relationship.

Shane: Mitchie, I promise I will never hurt you. We will go thought this together.

Mitchie: (Smiles.) Okay.

Shane: Michelle Demitrica Torres, will you be my girlfriend?  
Mitchie: I'll be happy to, as long as we go through thick and thin together.

Shane: Deal.

Mitchie: Seal it with a kiss.

The couple grinned and leaned in. Mitchie's soft lips touched Shane's and both felt goose bumps going through their body. Shane's hands slide down to her waist and Mitchie's hands was wrap around his neck. Shane was about to deepen the kiss when…

"Hey guys! Guess what, we found the monopoly set!" Jason and Tess chorused as they came into the room. Both saw the couple making out. Shane and Mitchie broke apart, blushing like mad. "Ooo… Shane and Mitchie sitting on a tree …" Tess chimed. Mitchie blushed ever redder and threw a cushion at her. "You win, but I want the details later!" Tess remarked. Mitchie nodded and they begun their game of monopoly. About 8 pm, Tess was declared the winner. The connect 3 also announced that they had to go back, they needed their beauty sleep.

"Can we come over tomorrow?" Jason asked. "Only after 1pm, we have home-schooling." Mitchie replied. "C'mon Jason, let's keep the Monopoly and let the love-birds be alone." Tess teased. Jason and Tess walked off and Mitchie turned to face Shane. The two begin making out, taking advantage of the time.

When Jason and Tess got back, they smiled as they saw the warm-loving couple." Umm… Shane, we got to go!" Jason announced. The couple broke apart reluctantly and sighed. "Bye Shane, and if Caitlyn asks about what happen , don't tell her anything or to Nate okay?" "Sure! Bye Mitchie." Shane replied.

Shane planted a soft kiss on Mitchie's cheek and left with Jason. Once the door was shut, Tess screamed. "Details girl!" She requested. Mitchie told Tess everything that had happen that evening. Both girls grinned and went up into their bedrooms. Mitchie changed out of her clothes, whipped out her diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_A lot of things happened today. As I mentioned in the last entry, I was going to admit that I love him. It turned out that he liked me as well. Things are worked out between us and we are dating. I can't believe this. An ordinary girl dating Shane Grey._

_I don't know how many girls would die to be in my place right now. And he kissed me on the lips! Ahhh… Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Caitlyn into play cupid for Tess and Jason. They are sooo perfect for each other! Jason is so clueless that I don't even think he knows Tess likes him. _

_I'm very happy for myself. I will definitely cherish all I have now. I have the best adopted sister yet, a boyfriend, so many good friends, adopted parents and half a million dollars that my relatives left behind when they died. I'm such a lucky girl!_

_Regards,_

_Mitchie Torres._

Mitchie grinned as she thought of Shane's handsome face. She placed her diary into the drawer and started reading a book while listening to her songs which she had produced. _I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world! _She thought.

**Yeah! Smitchie is together! Will Shane and Mitchie's relationship stay strong? Here are some choices…**

**Should there be a Jess? (Jason and Tess)**

**Drama?**

**Should Tony and TJ re-enter the story now or later?**

**Radio, music player or Television?**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello! Guys, I'm so sorry for the extremely late chapter! Please don't be mad and read and review please!**

**Recap:  
**

_Mitchie grinned as she thought of Shane's handsome face. She placed her diary into the drawer and started reading a book while listening to her songs which she had produced. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world! She thought._

**The next morning…**

Mitchie walked down the stairs, unable to stop smiling. She couldn't believe that Shane Grey was her boyfriend now. It was like a fairy tale come true! Mitchie made a bowl of cereal and sat in the dining chair. She was daydreaming about Shane when Tess came downstairs.

"Morning sis!" Tess greeted. Mitchie didn't respond. Tess waved her hand in front of Mitchie's face, smirking. "Earth to Mitchie! Snap out of Shane world please!" Mitchie snap back into reality. "Oh, morning sis! Didn't see you there." Mitchie apologized, blushing.

"Yeah right, you were in Shane world the whole time!" Tess exclaimed. Mitchie blushed even redder. "Shut up!" Mitchie chided. Tess nodded knowingly, Mitchie was embarrassed! _A point of weakness_ _found._ She thought.

"Hurry up and eat cause we have home schooling in about an hour." Mitchie informed her sister. Tess nodded and went to get some breakfast for herself. Soon, their teacher, Miss Alden came into the house. "Hello girls, here are your files for today. I'll be marking papers so if you need any help, just ask." The cheerful lady said.

Tess and Mitchie sat on the couches and begun their work, occasionally asking for help from each other and Miss Alden.

**Meanwhile…**

Shane Grey woke up at about 10 am in the morning. He had not got much sleep the night before as he was thinking about his beloved Mitchie. Shane's heart raced at the thought of his girlfriend. _Her gorgeous brown eyes, her touch, her smile… _Shane thought.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" Shane shouted. Nate's head peered through the door. "Dude! You're finally up. So, how did the date go?" Nate asked, coming in. "Jason would not tell me anything." "You will find out later now get out, I need to change!" Shane exclaimed, pushing Nate out of the door.

Nate shrugged and went downstairs. Caitlyn was waiting for him. She was tapping her foot impatiently. "Well?" She questioned. "Shane won't budge any info either." Nate reported. Caitlyn sighed. "We will just have to ask them about the details later." She said. "Yeah, hopefully we can end this bet." Nate replied.

Soon, the time had come for the Connect 3 and Caitlyn to head over to the Tyler's. They were finishing the last plate of fried noodles which Caitlyn had cooked. "Okay guys; let's head over to the Tyler's!" Jason announced. There were cheers and laughter from the small group. Even thought they have not known the girls for long, it felt as if they were part of their family.

Tess could make anyone laugh with those jokes of hers and Mitchie was the one that just clicked with the group instantly. It wasn't weird to see all of them goofing off! Everyone walked outside and they found themselves being surrounded by fans. "Shit!" They all chimed. The group ran inside and came out of the backdoor, puffing and panting.

"Where did they go?" A dark-haired girl asked. "I don't know!" Her friend replied. Meanwhile, the group quickly pilled themselves into Jason's car and they headed to the Tyler's. Music was blasting over the radio. It was playing Connect 3's new song _Play My music. _The group sang in unison to the song that they loved. "It is confirmed that _Play my Music _is this week's most listened top song…" The announcer said.

Cheers were heard in the car. Nate and Shane high-five each other and Caitlyn was grinning like crazy. All of them laughed on their way to the Tyler's. Tess greeted them at the front door, curious. "Hi Tess!" They said.

"Hello. What gotten into you people?" She teased. "Their new song _Play My Music _is this week's most listened song!" Caitlyn screamed happily. Tess shirked. "Congrats guys!" She said and the others went in. "Tess, where is Mitchie?" Nate asked, aware that her adopted sister was not with the girl.

"Oh, she has been upstairs for the past hour, sorting out a couple of things." Tess answered. "I'll go get her." Shane offered. Tess smiled and nodded. "3rd floor second room." She instructed. Shane raced up the stairs immediately.

Mitchie was up in her bedroom, sorting out pictures and albums from the past few years. She held up a picture in her hand, smiling. It was a picture of Caitlyn and herself in art class 3 years ago. They had paint all over their hands and faces and were grinning broadly. As the memory faded away, Mitchie placed the photograph into an album marked _Caitlyn and Mitchie's good times._

Suddenly, a pair of hands was wrapped around her waist and someone's lips kissed her neck tenderly. Mitchie beamed and turned around. Shane was standing there, a smile planted on his face. "Hi there, are you early or am I late?" She asked. "You're late." Shane simply answered.

Mitchie didn't reply him. She had begun putting all her albums away. "Hey, no welcome kiss for your boyfriend?" Shane pouted. Mitchie giggled and kissed him on his lips with lots of passion. Shane smiled into the kiss. Mitchie pulled back, grinning. "Come on pop star, we better get going before anyone comes up." She said.

"Just one last kiss?" Shane pleaded. Mitchie planted a kiss on his lips. "Happy now? Let's go!" She remarked, dragging Shane out of the room. "Fine, but you own me." Shane warned before following Mitchie downstairs. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" Mitchie asked, taking a sit on the floor.

"Nothing much…" Caitlyn trailed off. "So, what happened on the double date last night? Shane and Jason didn't say anything." Nate said. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other, grinning. "Thanks for not tell guys." Mitchie said. "Anytime." Tess and Jason replied.

"So… what's new?" Caitlyn asked eagerly. "Let's say this happened." Shane said, joining hands with Mitchie. "AHHH! I knew it! What happened?" Caitlyn shirked. Mitchie and Shane took turns to tell the story. "HA! Nate pay up!" Caitlyn demanded.

Nate groaned and took out $200. "What's gong on?" Tess asked, confused.

"Caitlyn and I made a bet. If Shane confess his love first, Caitlyn gives me $200 and vice –visa." Nate informed. Caitlyn gave Mitchie a high-five. "Thanks Mitch! Now I'm 200 dollars richer!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You guys made a bet on us?" Shane questioned. The couple nodded, smirking.

"Hey pop-star, we are so loved that people made a bet on us!" Mitchie teased Shane. "I know, and it is rock star thank you." Shane informed. "Finally! Smitchie is together!" Caitlyn announced. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Smitchie?" Shane and Mitchie questioned.

"Hollywood couple names Shane and Mitchie equals Smitchie!" She said. Both of them blushed cherry red. Mitchie thought for a moment before a word rushed into her brain. "Hey, one half of Naitlyn!" She shouted to Caitlyn. Caitlyn just stood there for a moment before… "MITCHELLE DEMETRICA TORRES, YOU DIDN'T… I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Caitlyn yelled.

Mitchie laughed and ran to the direction of the back door. She flung it on and disappeared within a couple of seconds. A very insulted Caitlyn followed her out of the door. "I am so going to kill you." Caitlyn muttered. The others just sat in the living room, waiting for the girls to return.

"I wonder what Caitlyn is going to do." Jason mused. Minutes later, both girls returned, laughing like a bunch of idiots. "What's so funny?" Tess asked. "Nothing." They replied, grinning. "Okay…"Shane muttered. "Now that the drama is over, let's play a game…" Mitchie said.

"Truth or Dare." Caitlyn added, smirking. Everyone agreed to the game idea. "I'll start!" Nate volunteered.

Nate: Mitchie, truth or Dare?

Mitchie: Truth.

Nate: You're no fun. Umm… when did you start falling for Shane? (Smirks.)

Tess and Caitlyn: Ooo…

Mitchie: (blushes) when I first met him when he can to seek shelter from crazy fan girls.

Shane: Hey, same here. (Gives Mitchie a kiss on the cheek.)

Everyone: Awww…

Mitchie: Shut up! Tess, Truth or Dare?

Tess: Umm… Truth.

Mitchie smiled. _Payback time! _She thought. "Do you like Jason for more than a friend?" She asked, giving her a "don't lie cause I know" look. Tess sighed. She didn't want to tell Jason that she loved him but Mitchie was sure to rattle it out anyways.

Tess: *Sighs* Yeah, I do.

Jason: Really?

Tess: (nods.)  
Jason: I like you too.

_Wait. Did Jason said he likes me? Oh my gosh! _ Tess thought. Jason smiled and kissed Tess on the lips. Tess gasped but reacted instantly. Everyone else cleared their throats, annoyed. "No PDA's here Miss Tyler." Mitchie said, imitating their next door neighbor. Everyone laughed.

"Yes mam." Tess replied. This caused everyone to shake with laughter again. Jason stopped and stared at Tess, looking dead serious. "Umm Tess, this might sound quite sudden but, will you be my girlfriend?" Jason questioned. Tess nodded, speechless. Mitchie and Caitlyn grinned and high-five each other.

"Operation Jess is a success!" They screamed. Everyone congratulated the couple. They played a few games and had lots of fun, each couple stealing kisses sometimes.

**(A/N: I have noting to write so...)**

The others were playing a game of twister when Shane pulled Mitchie away. "Shane, what on earth?" She questioned. Shane didn't reply. Instead, he push Mitchie onto the wall and attacked her lips. Mitchie smiled and kissed him back. When air was finally necessary, they pulled back.

"I couldn't stand another moment not kissing you." Shane whispered. Mitchie blushed. "NO PDA'S IN THE HALLWAY!" Someone shouted. They turned around to find the whole group there, smirking. Both pulled apart, blushing furiously.

"So Mitch, can you cook something for us?" Caitlyn asked. "Yeah, your meals are delish!" Jason added. "Sure! Spaghetti?" She questioned. Everyone nodded. Mitchie gave Shane a kiss on the lips and went into the kitchen to make dinner. Tess and Caitlyn also volunteered to help.

Caitlyn: So, now all three of us have boyfriends.

Tess: And they are from the same band.

Mitchie: And they live in the same apartment

All: And they are hot!

Jason: Thanks girls!

Shane: (Comes in.) Can we help?

Nate: We're bored out.

Mitchie: Sure! Just help me get the vegetables out from the fridge.

Soon, their delicious meal was cooked and they were munching on it. "Mmm… so good!" Shane said. Everyone agreed.

Shortly, it was time for all of them to go. Everyone kissed their respective partners and left. It was 8pm at night. Mitchie and Tess were watching television, totally bored out. Mitchie was texting Shane and Tess was on the phone with Jason.

Both had not paid any attention to the television. "So this is what my little dears do when they are bored huh?" Came a voice from the doorway.

**Guys, I know it is short and very little fluff but I have no ideas! Help me people! Plz read and review okay?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! So this is Chapter 14 of my story. Lots of drama here! Please read and review it okay? Thanks for all my reviewers that had reviewed my previous chapter!**

**Recap:  
**

_Shortly, it was time for all of them to go. Everyone kissed their respective partners and left. It was 8pm at night. Mitchie and Tess were watching television totally bored out. Mitchie was texting Shane and Tess was on the phone with Jason. Both had not paid any attention to the television. "So this is what my little dears do when they are bored huh?" Came a voice from the doorway_.

Both girls paused on what they are doing as a shadow came into the living room. "Um, I got to go Jas, someone's here." Tess mumbled before hanging up. "Hello girls, enjoying yourself?" TJ asked , smiling. "MUM! YOUR HOME!" Tess shirked and hugged her. "Hey sweetie, hi Mitchie." She said, hugging Mitchie. "Hello A mum!" (Adopted Mum.) Mitchie replied.

"What, no hello hugs for your father?" Tony asked, coming in. "DADDY!" Tess screamed and hugged her father. "Hello Tony." Mitchie smiled. "Tess, a word in the kitchen please?" He requested, eyeing on Mitchie. Tess gave Mitchie a nervous grin and went into the kitchen.

"Tess, I thought I told you not to treat her well?" Her father's voice boomed. "But daddy, I like Mitchie now. She is a fun sister. Please give her a chance." Tess pleaded. Tony sighed. "Fine, I'll supervise her for the next few days." Tony muttered. Tess gave her father a big grin. "Thanks dad!"

Tess and Tony came out of the kitchen. Tess gave Mitchie a _He's going to supervise you _look. Mitchie smiled and gave her sister a hug. "So, why are you home so early mum, I thought you would be gone for a week?" Tess questioned. "Oh, Mitchie, a couple claims that they should be your guardians, do you know some people called Eric and Lucinda?" TJ questioned.

Mitchie's face paled instantly and she looked as if she was about to faint. "Eric and Lucinda?" She asked. Tony nodded. "What's wrong Mitchie?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Uncle Eric and Aunt Lucinda. They were jealous of my family because my grandma dotes on us more. When I come to stay over at their place, they would always beat me." Mitchie paused, letting the tears flow out. Tess walked over and comforted her close sister.

"When my grandparents died, they split the money to my parents and my uncle Eric. My parents got 65% of the money while Uncle got 35% of it. They got really jealous and greedy and started borrowing money from my mum…" Mitchie finished, tears flowing down her cheeks and eyes. TJ and Tony looked at each other, understanding what the situation was about.

"So this Eric and Lucinda want to take control of your money, not you." Tess said, understanding. Mitchie nodded, trying to stop sobbing. "Mitchie, go to your room. We will discus this tomorrow when they come here." Tony said.

"What! They are coming over?" Mitchie exclaimed. "Unfortunately, yes. Now go get some rest." TJ answered. Mitchie sighed. "Okay, night sis. TJ and Tony." She said and went out of the living room.

Once Mitchie was out of the ear-shot, the 3 Tyler's started talking.

TJ: Poor Mitchie, it must be hard for her.

Tess: I know. What time are they coming tomorrow?  
TJ: Around 10-11 am. Why?

Tess: Can Shane, Jason, Caitlyn and Nate come over to help her?

Tony: Who?

Tess: Sorry, you guys don't know yet. (Tells everything.)

TJ: Let me get this straight. You and Mitchie are dating Jason and Shane Grey and Mitchie's orphanage friend Caitlyn is dating Nate?

Tess: Yup.

Tony: I'll have to meet up with them for the talk soon.

TJ: Okay sweetie, you can call all of them tomorrow to help out.

Tess: Thanks! Night mum, dad.

Both: Goodnight.

Tess went up to Mitchie's room. "Mitchie, are you still awake?" She asked. "Yeah sis, come on in." Mitchie replied.

**Mitchie's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! My aunt and my uncle would be coming the next day. I hate them since I was like, 7! "What time would they be coming over sis?" I questioned. "Around 10-11 ish. Mum and dad allowed the Connect 3 and Caitlyn to come over, if you like." She replied. "Help me thank them. I would definitely want Caitlyn and you by my side."

"What about Shane?" My sister asked. "My aunt has a daughter called Emily and she is obsessed with the Connect 3. And my aunt always brings her everywhere." I answered. "Okay, they can hide in the kitchen in case of any emergencies." Tess said. I smiled and hugged her fondly. "You're the best!" I announced.

"So, not to pry or anything, but does your aunt and uncle beat you?" Tess inquired. Mitchie nodded and rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas. Tess gasped. There were a couple of cane marks on the arm. It was faded but still visible. My sister's expression changed. "I AM SO GOING TO KILL HER!" She shouted.

"Tess, calm down, you may get jailed if you kill her!" I replied. Tess eventually calm down and we begun to gossip and other stuff. Soon, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. TJ's head came in. "Girls, it is 10 pm already, time for bed." She informed.

We had been having so much fun yet we didn't realize that the time has passed. "Okay mum, night Mitchie!" Tess gave me a hug, then left. TJ smiled and hugged me as well. "Sweet dreams sweetie." She said.

**The next morning…**

Mitchie trudge down the stairs, a frown on her face. "Morning everyone!" She said. The family greeted her back. "I already called Shane and the others; they will be here in about an hour." Tess remarked. "Thanks sis!" I said, helping myself to some toast. "Your relatives should be here in about 2 hours Mitchie, so be prepared." Tony announced.

"Can I have Tess and Caitlyn with me?" She pleaded. The couple nodded. "Mitchie, don't worry, we will be here to help you." TJ said. Mitchie was glad to have such loving family to help her face her relatives.

Soon, the doorbell rang. Tess went to answer the door. A very anxious Shane ran in towards Mitchie. "Mitchie! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He questioned, hugging her tight. "If I'm not okay, can I do this?" Mitchie teased and kissed him on the lips. Jason kissed Tess and Naitlyn begun making out as well.

"Ahem!!!" TJ and Tony coughed. "Sorry." Tess and Mitchie apologized. "So Mitchie, what is going on?" Caitlyn asked. "Yeah, Shane only gave me the summery." Nate muttered. Tony, TJ and Tess took turns to explain the whole situation. Everyone agreed on their plan and they waited.

"DING DONG!" The sound of the doorbell echoed through the entire house. _This is it. _Mitchie thought as she went to answer the door. "Hello Uncle Eric, Aunt Lucinda, Cousin Emily." She greeted. "Please, come in." She gestured. All of them went inside. "Uncle Eric, Aunt Lucinda, this are my friends and adopted family members. Tony, TJ, Tess and Caitlyn."

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you." TJ said, extending her hand out. "Actually it's not so nice!" Eric snapped. The whole group was taken aback by that rude behavior. "We came here for 1 and only 1 reason, to get Michelle and catch the next fight back to LA." Lucinda added.

"I know you want to take custody of Mitchie. But please can we sit down and talk about this?" Tony asked. The family agreed and they sat down. "Firstly, what makes you think you should take custody of her?" TJ questioned. "Isn't the answer obvious? She is my niece! We are much closer then you and your family." Eric muttered.

"Mitchie, do you want to live with them in LA?" Tony inquired. Mitchie sighed. All eyes were on her except Emily who was listening to her I-pod. "No, I don't want to go with you Uncle Eric. You always beat me and treat me badly. Why should I go live with you? Besides, you guys always treat me like a slave." Mitchie paused for a moment and eyed at her friends.

"I have great friends here and a good foster family. They treat me like a somebody. Not like you who treat me like a nobody. You were always jealous of my family. You don't want to take care of me; you are just after my inheritance!" Mitchie finished. Everyone was shocked. She never made this kind of speeches before.

Eric was the first one to react. "How dare you say such a thing about us!" He stood up and shouted. Mitchie stood up as well. "Well, they are the true facts about all of you!" She resorted. Lucinda could take it no longer. She gave a smirk at her husband and slapped Mitchie HARD on the face, causing her to face flat on the ground.

**Meanwhile:**

Nate and Jason were trying to control a very angry Shane. "How dare they talk to the Tyler's like that?" Shane asked. "No mannered people." Jason replied. They also had to hold him back when Lucinda slapped Mitchie. Suddenly, Eric was beating Mitchie up with his umbrella and everyone was trying to stop him.

Shane was boiling mad now. NO ONE could hurt his girlfriend. He got freed from the boys's grip and rushed out of the kitchen.

**In the living room:**

Once Lucinda slapped Mitchie and she was on the ground, Eric took a cane from his bag and started beating Mitchie. "Ahhh!" She yelled as the cane hit her arm. Mitchie stood up and ran for her life. Soon, she was cornered. "That should teach you to be polite to your elders." He shouted

Eric flung the cane in Mitchie's direction which caused her to scream in pain. "STOP IT!" A voice boomed. Shane was standing there, glaring at Eric and Lucinda. Mitchie sobbed and ran into Shane's arms where she felt safe. "UNHAND MY NIECE YOU STRANGER." Eric said. "The name is Shane Grey and she is my girlfriend."

"AHHHH! YOU'RE SHANE GREY!" Emily squealed. Shane led Mitchie towards the couch. Eric and Lucinda attempted to follow. But Nate, Jason and Tony cornered them. "Listen you creeps, don't you dare lay a hand on my foster daughter!" Tony shouted. "Keep your hands away from Mitchie or face the consequences!!" Jason and Nate yelled. Lucinda paled and she stepped back. "Please leave my house now Eric and Lucinda." TJ told couple. They seemed to be undecided. 'GET OUT NOW!" Tess and Caitlyn shouted. Eric pick up his bag and they headed for the door.

"But dad! I want an autograph!" Emily protested. "Let's go Emily." Her father was firm. They had to drag a very loud Emily away.

Once they were out, all eyes were on Mitchie. The place where Lucinda had slapped her was still red and some blood tricked down from her cheeks. Mitchie's arms and legs had lots of bruises but no cuts since she had the common sense to wear a thick piece of clothing.

Shane put an arm around Mitchie and comforted her. "Clam down Mitchie baby." He crooned. Soon, Mitchie's sobs subsidized and Caitlyn applied some cream and place plasters on her injuries. "Thanks everyone." Mitchie thanked. "Does it still hurt?" Jason asked. "A little." She admitted.

Mitchie turned to face Shane. "Thanks so much Shane, you practically saved my life." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "No problem Mitchie." He said, pulling her into a hug. "GROUP HUG!" Jason announced. He pulled everyone including Tony and TJ into a tight hug.

Mitchie knew she made the right choice into not going with her relatives. She had friends who care, a loving foster family and a very sweet boyfriend. What else could she ask for?

**Okay… Now that the drama is over, choices!!!**

**Should they press chargers against Eric and Lucinda?**

**Smitchie fluff?**

**Chicken noodle soup or Fish soup?**

**Should Jason, Shane and Tony have "The Talk" (On dating…?)**

**Please read and review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow! Over 100 reviews!!! I am so touch! Thanks everyone. Here is the next Chapter for this story.**

**Recap:  
**

_Mitchie knew she made the right choice into not going with her relatives. She had friends who care a loving foster family and a very sweet boyfriend. What else could she ask for_?

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "So, what should we do now?" Caitlyn spoke up. "We can press chargers against them. That is, if Mitchie agrees." TJ said. All eyes were on the teenage girl who shrugged. "I agree, besides, I videotaped the whole thing anyway." Mitchie announced.

The group was shocked. "But… how?" Tony stuttered. "I placed a mini-camera in the corner of this room." She replied. "Sweet! Now we have all the evidence we need." Jason and Nate said. Everyone agreed instantly and the mood was lighten up a little. "Okay kids, TJ and I will catch the next flight to LA to their home. We will discus with them about going to court." Tony said.

"Yes. Please don't do anything inappropriate." TJ added. Everyone blushed. "Before we leave, I will like to speak to Jason and Shane." Tony said, gesturing the boys to the kitchen. Both boys looked at each other before following Tony into the kitchen.

Tony: Now listen boys, you are both dating my girls, but don't do anything to them.

Jason and Shane: (Blushes) we would never harm your girls Tony.

Tony: I'm glad. But if any of you break my girl's heart, I will come to your house and skin you alive, get it?

Shane: (Gulps.) I would never break her heart sir.

Jason: Same here.

Tony: Good! Thanks for everything boys!

The three men went out. "Come on TJ. Next stop, LA." Tony muttered. The couple went to pack their bags and soon, the 6 teens were left alone in the house. "So, it's almost lunch time, how does chicken noodle soup sound?" Mitchie inquired. Everyone agreed to that idea. Mitchie and Tess went to prepare the meal for them.

**In the kitchen:**

"Shane is such a sweetie Mitch, you are very lucky." Tess commented. "So are you!" Mitchie fought back, while slicing the chicken. They went on bickering for a few minutes before stopping the conversation. "Are you okay sis?" Tess questioned, eyeing on Mitchie's bruises.

Mitchie sighed. "For the last time sis, I'm really fine." She replied, smiling. "Good, for it was hard seeing you sufferings like that." Tess said. Mitchie just nodded, lost in her own world. Soon, they were done with the cooking and went outside.

"Mmm… those smell good!" Caitlyn said. They dug into their meal of Chicken noodle soup and were chatting randomly. "Hey guys, what did my father want to talk to you about?" Tess questioned. _Big mistake. _As soon as the words were said, both boys' face turned red. "Am I dreaming? Shane and Jason Grey are blushing?" Nate said in disbelieve.

"Did you guys have the dating talk?" Mitchie asked. The 2 boys nodded in embarrassment. Tess and Mitchie groaned. "Every boyfriend that I had my parents would give them that talk." Tess told the group, blushing. "I am a little tired, I think I'll go and rest." Mitchie said and left the room.

"I need to talk to her." Shane mumbled an excuse and left as well. "Yeah, to make out with her." Caitlyn said, causing Tess, Jason and Nate to laugh. 'Hey, that's a great idea. Let's have couple time!" Jason announced. The others agreed and all of they started making out.

**Meanwhile:**

Mitchie plopped down onto her bed, trying to relax herself. But all the new bruises she got were making it hard to relax. Mitchie sighed and took out her I-Pod and started reading a book. She was so absorb in her reading that she didn't realized that Shane had sat down beside her.

"Hello." Shane said, kissing her cheek. Mitchie placed her book down and grinned. She kissed him on the lips and took off her ear-plugs. Mitchie was about to say something but Shane silence her with a kiss. Mitchie wrapped her arms around his neck and Shane's hands went around her waist.

Shane licked her lip, begging for entrance. Mitchie granted his wish and they started making out. And that's how all their friends found them minutes later. "Eww… get a room." They teased. "We are in a room." Mitchie resorted. "Tess, can we stay over for a few nights, just in case?" Shane pleaded.

Tess sighed and nodded. "The things I would do for the lover's boy." She mumbled. "I heard that!" Shane yelled. 'It's true. You are Mitchie's knight in a shining armor." Caitlyn said, causing the couple to blush 10 shades of red.

A few days went by in a breeze. The Connect 3 had some recording to be done but they always stayed over at the Tyler's. They all became as closed as siblings and relationships never break. On a hot scorching afternoon…

"HEY EVERYONE! WE ARE BACK!" A voice boomed.

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is super short. School is starting again soon and I don't have much time to update and all. Please be patient with me and give me some ideas. I will at least try to update once a week okay? Thanks.**

**TrixieNancy124 **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. Here is the next Chapter. Please R and R. More drama here. Thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapter even though it was short.**

**Recap:  
**

_A few days went by in a breeze. The Connect 3 had some recording to be done but they always stayed over at the Tyler's. They all became as closed as siblings and relationships never break. On a hot scorching afternoon… _

"_HEY EVERYONE! WE ARE BACK!" A voice boomed._

The good news was, it was Tony and TJ. The bad news? All the couples were making out when they came in, causing the group of teens to blushed crimson red. "Nothing bad happened when we were gone right?" TJ teased, seeing all their red faces. "Nothing mum, nothing at all." Tess said truthly.

"So, how was your trip?" Shane questioned. "We went to see Lucinda and Eric. They have decided on a lawsuit case. We will be in court by next week." Tony answered, plopping down onto the chairs. Everyone understood those words and they sighed. "We should go unpack, come on dear." TJ said, standing up. Tony followed her into their room.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Mitchie muttered. "Ditto." Everyone chorused. They resumed making out, forgetting about their fears. After awhile, Mitchie pulled back, sighing. "What's wrong Mitch?" He asked, concern written on his face. "I'm scared. What if Eric wins the case?" She admitted.

Shane planted a kiss on her forehead. "Mitchie sweetie, we have prove against them. I am sure the judge knows who to give the custody of you." Shane replied, beaming. Mitchie smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks so much Shane, you always know how to make a girl feel better." She told him.

"Anytime." He answered. The couple stared into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss on the lips again. "You guys can't stop making out, can you?" Tess teased. "Go make out with Jason, leave us alone." Mitchie chided. Soon, Tony and TJ came back down and they smiled at the group of teens.

"I want to congratulate you and Mitchie for finally getting some boyfriends that we like." TJ said to Tess. "Thanks!" Both girls replied, trying not to blush. "Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Shane. You can stay for 1 last night since you are so attached to the girls." Tony added. The group thanked the couple numerous times.

But just when they thought things would be back to normal, something happened that night…

**That night…**

The Tyler's mansion was dead silent. Everyone was fast asleep and the sound of breathing was heard. Two sneaky intruders tip-toed towards the mansion. "Hurry up and pick the lock." The woman said. "I'm trying…" The man replied. Minutes later, the door creaked open. "Be quiet." The man gestured. The pair went upstairs to the third floor.

"This is it." The woman mumbled to her accomplice. They opened the door, trying not to step over anything. In the bed, was a sound asleep Mitchie with Caitlyn on a mattress on the floor. The couple went to the bed and smirked evilly. "This is the end of the line Michelle." The woman whispered.

**(A/N: If you still can't figure out who are the man and woman, here's a clue: Who calls Mitchie, Michelle? Do you know who? (Man, I am evil! *Evil Laughs*)**

The man placed his hand onto Mitchie's mouth, causing her to jot up in fight. She turned around to face… ERIC AND LUCINDA! She tried to scream, but Eric pinched her hard. Mitchie bit back a shout, knowing she was trap. _What are they going to do with me? _She thought, frightened. There was not much hope on escaping. She was outnumbered.

"Come on Michelle, be quiet and get downstairs or we will harm your little boyfriend." Lucinda threatened her niece. Mitchie nodded in defect and Lucinda turned off her flashlight. The girl walked down the stairs with Lucinda and Eric beside her. She was trying to come up with an escape plan.

_My chances are slim, but I have to try._ Mitchie reflected. When all three of them reached the ground level, Mitchie was forced onto a chair and her hands were tied together. Eric was about to put a gag on her but Mitchie seized the chance to kick Eric- hard. Eric fall flat onto the ground, groaning.

"You little imp, you will get that!" Lucinda said, picking up the gag. "SHANE! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Mitchie shouted at the top of her lungs. Lucinda gasped and covered her ears. That girl sure can scream. By that time, Eric had recovered from his blow and he made his way towards Mitchie.

Afraid, Mitchie stood up and tried running, but was stopped by Eric. "You have some guts huh Michelle?" He said, punching her in the stomach. Mitchie fell backwards and vomited out some blood. "It's too late Michelle; no one can help you now!" Lucinda screeched.

Eric went to the pale looking girl and gag her. "You keep a low profile young lady or you are dead." He threatened. Mitchie nodded and stood up. She whimpered softly, letting the tears flow. "Cry all you want, it's not going to help." Lucinda said, noticing her tears. Suddenly, all the lights in the living room flickered on.

"What on…" Eric muttered, but was interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Hands off my girlfriend!" Shane said. Mitchie's foster family, friends and boyfriend were standing at the corridor. They had serious looks planted on their faces. Relief rushed into Mitchie. There was a hope for her to live.

Eric smirked and pulled out a knife from his pocket. He pointed it at Mitchie's arm. "Don't come any closer or she dies." He said. Mitchie's eyes sent a pleading look at Shane. _Please help me. _She prayed. Tess saw that it was a life and death situation. She silently mouthed to Jason. _Call the police. _

Jason understood and nodded, heading towards the nearest room to make the phone call. Tess just hoped that help would come soon. This family needed it desperately. She then focus her attention on Mitchie, Eric and Lucinda. "Okay, what do you want from her?" Tony asked, bribing for time.

"Simple. Her money. She is the hair to half a million dollars or maybe more. We could be rich!" Lucinda replied. "But we could settle this in court, why harm Mitchie?" TJ questioned. "After you all told us that you have the evidence against us, we were sure to lose the case." Eric said.

"What do you want us to do before you could release her?" Shane asked, taking a small step forward. Eric pressed the knife against Mitchie's arm. "Careful now, don't want her to get hurt right?" He said. Everyone was frightened and afraid. "And to answer your question, we just want her money. Her body can be yours." Lucinda told the group.

"You have a deal… j…just don't hurt her." Tony stammered. He went back into his room and took his account book. He wrote an amount of $500,000 and exited the room. "Here you are a cheque for her money." He said, tossing it over. Lucinda picked it up and nodded at her husband.

Eric grinned and glanced over at the group. "Thank you so much, now say goodbye to Michelle." He said. "NO!" The group yelled. Eric sliced the knife on Mitchie's arm. She winced and started crying. Blood tricked down her arms and she turned a pale shade of white.

TJ, Caitlyn and Tess tried to chock back tears while Shane, Nate, Jason and Tony looks as if they could kill someone. Just when they thought hope was lost… "FREEZE! POLICE!" An officer yelled out. "Put your hands in the air." Another one ordered. The couple obeyed orders. But not before kicking Mitchie in the stomach again, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"DROP THE KNIFE AND WALK TOWARDS THE DOOR." The officer said his voice stern. Eric and Lucinda did what they were told, knowing it was the end for them. Seeing that Eric and Lucinda were in good hands, everyone rushed towards Mitchie. "Oh my gosh, Mitchie baby are you okay?" Shane panicked.

Caitlyn removed her gag and Mitchie spit some blood out, groaning uneasily. Nate and Jason also help her untie the ropes that bound her wrist. The boys all paled at the sight of her arm. Her wrist was sore red and her cut was staining her top. "Th…thanks for everything guys." Mitchie mumbled, trying to sit up. Shane carried her up and place her on his lap.

"We have to clean your wound." TJ said, taking charge. "What's going to happen to Eric and Lucinda?" Mitchie asked. "They are in good hands sweetie." TJ replied. Mitchie smiled and look at her cut. "Thank yo…" Mitchie blackened out. "Mitchie? Mitch! Oh my gosh! Mitchie!" Caitlyn said, shaking her.

Shane started shedding a few tears. "Mitchie? SOMEONE CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE!" He yelled. Nate, seeing Mitchie in that state, immediately dialed the ambulance hotline. Tony picked up his cheque and sighed. Getting back his cheque is 1 thing, but losing a foster daughter is another thing.

They started crowding round Mitchie, holding handkerchiefs and Kleenex. Knowing that Shane would want to follow Mitchie in the ambulance, Jason asked him to change into appropriate clothing first. (They are still in their pajamas.)

Within minutes, the sound of the sirens was heard. Caitlyn, Tess, Jason and Nate would stay behind to help clean up the mess and to get some sleep. Shane followed in the ambulance to the hospital while Tony and TJ would go in their car.

As for Eric and Lucinda, they were arrested and would be questioned the next morning. The small group watched the ambulance drive away, wishing that poor Mitchie would be fine. They couldn't bear losing a love one.

**That's the end, for now. So will Mitchie live? Please read and review. Here are the choices:**

**Should Mitchie stay alive or dead? (I know your answers already!)**

**Should Eric and Lucinda be in small trouble or BIG trouble?**

**What is going to happen to Emily, Eric and Lucinda's daughter? **

**I don't own camp rock. If I had, Shane and Mitchie would have gotten together. I only own the characters: Tony, Eric, Lucinda and Emily. Others are named by Disney.**

**Still typing!**

**TrixieNancy!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's the next Chapter! Please Read and Review. I am not so good with the hospital parts so please enlighten me if I got some parts wrong.**

**Recap:**

_As for Eric and Lucinda, they were arrested and would be questioned the next morning. The small group watched the ambulance drive away, wishing that poor Mitchie would be fine. They couldn't bear losing a love one._

**At the hospital:**

Nearly an hour has pass and yet there was still no news of Mitchie. Tony, TJ and Shane stood outside the emergency room, silently praying for Mitchie's safety. Shane was starting to pace up and down the corridors restlessly, glancing at the room door occasionally.

"Shane, clam down, Mitchie's a strong girl." TJ said, offering him a cup of coffee. "I know she is TJ, but I'm worried. She is the best thing that ever happened to me…" Shane trailed off, accepting the cup. After what it seemed forever to Shane, the doctor came out of the room. Tony and TJ immediately surrounded his, asking questions about their foster daughter.

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Tyler. It was the lost of blood on her cut that caused Michelle to pass out. She will be hospitalized or a few days for observation. We have already bandaged it and she has been transferred to a ward. You may go see her now." He finished.

All of them heaved a huge sigh of relief. They thanked the doctor and went into the ward. Remembering that his friends were expecting news, Shane text them.

_Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Tess:_

_I hope you guys are already asleep. Mitchie's fine, it was just the lose age of blood. Get some sleep and we'll come visit her tomorrow. We're coming back soon._

_Shane._

He clicked 'send' and headed into the room. Mitchie was there, fast asleep. Her face was a little pale and her injured arm was bandaged neatly. Bruises were covered all over her body. "Poor girl, remind me to boil some healing tonic tomorrow." TJ commented, sighing. It was quite surprising that the famous singer, TJ Tyler, could cook!

Shane couldn't help but stare at TJ in shook. Tony noticed his expression and chuckled. "Yes, she can cook. But Mitchie was surprised herself." He explained. Shane pleaded to stay with Mitchie for the night but the couple refused. "You have to get some rest Shane, we'll visit her tomorrow." TJ advised. Shane sighed in defect and finally agreed. Minutes later, the trio took their leave, relief written on their faces.

**The next morning:**

**Mitchie's POV:**

Uggh! Where am I? How did I get here? I woke up in an unknown bed, in an unknown room. There were many questions forming in my mind. I tried moving my left arm. Ouch! Bad move. A jot of pain shot though my arm, making me winced. I took a glance at my surroundings, trying to collect my thoughts.

The last thing I remembered was Eric and Lucinda being arrested. I must be in a hospital. I wonder what happened to them after I passed out. Before another thought could come into my brain, a titian-haired nurse walked in with a try of food. The sight of it made my mouth water with delight.

"I see that you are awake. It's time for breakfast." The nurse called out to me. I grinned at her. "Thanks. How did I get here and why is there so much pain in my arm?" I inquired. She beamed at me. She looked as if she was in her early 20's.

"You were admitted in at about 1.30 am in the morning. The doctor just gave you an injection and its effects will wear off soon." The nurse replied, placing the tray of food on a moveable table. I slowly got up and read her nametag. "Thanks for the information Grace." I said.

"No problem sweetie. But you can help me out here. Rumor has it that you were brought in by Shane Grey. Care to shed some light?" Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

I groaned. I was never good in lying and I didn't want to. Grace looked like a trustable person. Might as well tell her the truth. Besides, the press would find out sooner or later. I leaned closer to Grace. "Yeah, I'm kind of dating him. But please don't tell, we are trying to keep this under low-profile." I whispered.

"Your secret's save with me Michelle." She promised me and left the room. I started eating my breakfast. At about 10 am in the morning, I was reading a magazine that was in my room when the door burst opened. My head jot up in fear, thinking it was Eric or Lucinda. But I was wrong.

It was my foster family, friends and boyfriend. "Hey everyone! Nice to see you." I greeted them. "Hey Mitch! How are you?" Caitlyn and Tess chorused, placing some bags near me. "I'm good." I replied, eyeing on the bags curiously. "Mitchie! Your okay!" Jason said, hugging me. "Sorry we couldn't come soon, we were being chased by fans." Nate added, obviously annoyed.

Tony and TJ also greeted me as well. I turned to Shane. "Hey baby." He said, pecking me on the lips. "Hi Shane." I replied, beaming. "We have some tonic soup, your I-pod, books, songbook and phone." TJ said, handing them out to me. "Would you like some soup?" She asked.

"Thanks TJ, but I just ate not long ago, I'll have it later." I answered. "Alright then, but don't leave it for too long." She warned. I smiled at her reassuringly. "I hate to break the mood, but we got to get to court." Tony announced.

TJ sighed and nodded slowly. All of us said our goodbyes and wished them the best of luck. Pretty soon, the 6 of us were alone.

**Normal POV:  
**

"So seriously Mitchie, are you okay?" Nate questioned. "Other than the pain in my left arm, I'm good." She admitted. There was total silence for a few minutes. "So, what's going to happen to Uncle Eric and Aunt Lucinda?" Mitchie asked. Everyone looked at one another, waiting for someone to answer that question.

"For attempted kidnapping and child abuse, they will be jailed for 3 years." Jason started. "They also robbed a bank, in result, another 2 years of imprisonment." Nate added, sighing. "So they will be in prison for 5 years in total." Mitchie finishing quietly. The group of teens nodded.

"So sis, tell us what happened before we came last night." Tess said, changing the subject. Mitchie gulped and asked the group to be quiet. "You guys aren't going to like it." She told the boys and told her tale. Once she was finished, all the members of the Connect 3 looked as if they could murder Eric and Lucinda.

With a lot of effort, the girls managed to clam their boyfriends down. "Enough about me, how did you find out I was going to be kidnapped?" Mitchie inquired. "You have to thank Caitlyn for that. She's a light sleeper and went to wake us up." Shane told Mitchie, glancing at the girl.

"Yeah, we didn't believe her until you screamed." Tess announced. "Thanks Cait, you're a lifesaver!" Mitchie thanked, hugging her tightly. "Anytime Mitch!" Caitlyn replied, grinning from ear to ear.

For the next few hours, there was lots of chatting, laughing, kissing and hugging. Suddenly, the door swung open. A couple walked in, carrying a basket. Everyone but Mitchie knew who they were. "Hey Logan, Natalie." She greeted the couple. "Hey cousin." Logan replied, placing the fruit basket on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Natalie asked, giving Mitchie a huge hug. "I'm fine Nat, but what are you guys doing here? I thought you were vacationing at Hawaii?" Mitchie replied, smiling at the couple. "We were, but Emily called saying mum and dad were arrested and you were in the hospital so we had to shorten our trip." Logan said.

Mitchie than remember her friends in the room and silently scolded herself. "Let me introduce you all. Logan, Nat, these are my friends. Tess, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn. And Shane who is my boyfriend." She finished, blushing a little. Logan and Natalie shook hands with the group.

"Guys, Logan is my cousin and Natalie is his wife." Mitchie put in. "So, boyfriend huh? Don't you dare hurt my cousin okay?" Logan threatened Shane. "I won't." Shane said, smiling at Mitchie. The two men grinned. Mitchie was glad that her cousin was okay with her boyfriend. He was also sometimes over-protective.

**(A/N: This is getting on my nerves, I'm changing the writing mode.)**

Natalie: Wait a minute! (Looks closely.) You guys are the Connect 3! Emily loves them.

Logan: Your right hon. Listen Shane, this is another reason I'm keeping a watchful eye on you. You're a celebrity.

Shane: (Groans.) First Tony, now you. How many people are going to threaten me?

Mitchie: (Giggles.) I still love you Shane. *Kisses his cheek*.

Natalie, Tess and Caitlyn: Aww… how sweet!

Mitchie: Speaking of Emily, what's going to happen to her?

Logan: My parents are already guilty, so Emily is going to live with me and Nat for this period of time.

Mitchie: I'm sorry I gotten you guys into this.

Natalie: Hey! What are families for?

Mitchie: Yeah, I guess so. (Hugs Natalie and Logan).

Jason: GROUP HUG! (Pulls everyone into a tight hug.)

Everyone: Jason, we need to breathe.

Jason: *Let go* Oppss, sorry guys. (Sheepish grin).

**2 days later…**

"Really?" Mitchie asked, excitement written on her face. Grace laughed. "Yes sweetie, you will be discharged tomorrow." She announced. "Thanks so much Grace." Mitchie said. "Your welcome." Grace replied, before leaving the room. Mitchie sighed contentedly and relaxed herself on the bed.

A lot has happened during the past few days. Eric and Lucinda were proved guilty and are in jail for 5 years. Emily came over to apologized for her mistakes and treating her cousin like nobody. The cousins head an enjoyable hour of chatting. And she also had gotten an autograph from Shane.

Tess and Caitlyn were like sisters, they were inseparable. And for their relationships, the press hasn't found out anything yet. Mitchie decided to call Tess regarding her good news.

Tess: Hello?  
Mitchie: Hey sis! It's me.

Tess: Hi Mitch!

Caitlyn: (Background). Mitchie? Put her on speaker!

Mitchie: (Laughs)

Caitlyn: Hey Mitchie!

Mitchie: Hi Caitlyn.

Tess: So, why did you call?

Mitchie: I can be discharged tomorrow!

Caitlyn and Tess: Really?

Mitchie: Yes! God, it has been boring around here, can't wait to go home.

Caitlyn: I know!

Tess: I'll call Jason later and fill them in.

**(A/N: The Connect 3 are recording. They can't answer the phone.)**

Mitchie: Thanks sis!

Caitlyn: See you tomorrow!

Tess: Ditto.

Mitchie: Same here, bye!

Caitlyn and Tess: By Mitch!

Mitchie placed her phone on the bedside table, grinning. _Tomorrow, I'm out of here! _She thought. Mitchie lie down on her hospital bed and fell into deep slumber.

**The next day…**

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to be discharged!" Mitchie exclaimed as she packed her bag. "Well, believe it girl." Grace said a sad look on her face. Mitchie, who had became great friends with her, was instantly concerned. "I'm going to miss you so much Grace." Mitchie told her new friend.

"I'm going to miss you too." Grace replied, hugging her. Tears were pouring down both girls' faces. Mitchie smiled a depressing smile and handed a Kleenex over. "Umm… did I interrupt anything?" A voice inquired from the doorway.

Shane stood there, an eyebrow raised. "Nothing, nothing at all." Grace answered, wiping the last few tears away. "Good, because we better get going." Shane said, picking up Mitchie's bag. "Don't worry Grace, I'll call you if I need help or when I'm bored alright?" Mitchie told the woman. "Thanks Mitchie." Grace responded.

Mitchie took Shane's arm and with a last wave at Grace, the couple left the hospital. On their way out, Mitchie thought she saw a flash of light in the bushes. _It's probably just the sun. _ She summarized.

**That's it! The end of this Chapter! Anyways, please read and review alright?**

**Questions:  
**

**TV show or Press interview?**

**Should Grace be part of the next few chapters or not?**

**Hot Tunes or Radio?**

**I don't own Camp Rock. If I had, Shane and Mitchie would have gotten together. I only own the characters: Tony, Eric, Lucinda, Emily, Logan, Natalie and Grace. Others are named by Disney.**

**Can't wait to read your comments!**

**TrixieNancy.**


	19. Chapter 18

**The next Chapter! Yippee… I had quite a hard time writing this and because of my school, I'm sorry for the late update and stuff. So here's the next Chapter.**

**Recap:**

_Mitchie took Shane's arm and with a last wave at Grace, the couple left the hospital. On their way out, Mitchie thought she saw a flash of light in the bushes. It's probably just the sun. She summarized. _

"WELCOME HOME!" Tess, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason shouted as Mitchie and Shane walked into the Tyler's household. Mitchie's jaw's drop, literary. The living room was decorated with balloons and streamers. The scent of cakes and cookies filled the house that made Mitchie's mouth water.

"Wow…" Mitchie mustered, stepping in slowing. Caitlyn and Tess immediately showered her with hugs and cakes. "Guys, guys, thanks so much." She said, barely in a whisper. "Your welcome." Everyone replied, grinning. "Come on! It's time to party! Nate yelled.

The group begun digging into the snacks that Caitlyn and Tess both prepared. "Mmm… this is super good! What's in them?" Jason questioned, munching on a cookie. "Ask Mitchie. We got those recipes from her cook book." Caitlyn remarked. Mitchie chocked on her mug of coffee. "You did that? No wonder it tastes so familiar."

Mitchie took a bit of the cookie and smiled. "These are my vanilla chocolate chip cookies." She proclaimed. "Well, it's true, these are good." Shane said, beaming. Everyone also added their thoughts about the food. Suddenly, everyone heard the key opening the door. The group froze, wondering who it could be.

"Well, a party without me?" A recognizable voice teased. "Tony!" The group chorused, heaving a huge sigh of relief. TJ came in as well, smirks planted on the couple's faces. "Yeah, what's a party without us?" TJ said. "Come join us TJ, Tony!" Jason called out. The couple didn't need to be told twice, they were soon, chomping up the snacks.

"What are you doing here mum, I thought both of you are at work?" Tess questioned, raising her eyebrows. TJ and Tony both sighed and looked at each teen in turn. Tony had a job of being a movie director and TJ was a full time singer. TJ opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Well, we just received news from our company. I am to direct a new movie called _Chestnut Hill_ and your mother is going to appear in the movie as well." Tony muttered, not able to face his daughter. "When will you leave?" Tess asked. "In a week." TJ replied.

Everyone was able to understand the situation perfectly. Both Tony and TJ would be filming a movie that may take more than 3 months. Tess was sure to miss them. Mitchie placed an arm around Tess's shoulders and hugged her. "I'm sorry sweetie, it just can't be helped." Tony said.

"I know dad, but I'll miss you and mum…" Tess replied, tears brimming in her eyes. The Tyler family smiled and embraced themselves into a big hug. The rest of the group awed. "Does anyone have a camera?" Caitlyn inquired, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't, but how about popcorn?" Nate joked, handing out a large bowl of it.

Shane slapped Nate in his arm, his eyes not taking off the scene in front of him. The Tyler's un-hugged themselves and beamed at one another. "Don't you worry sweetie, will think about you every second." TJ promised. "Yes Tess, now let's party!" Tony announced, throwing his fist in the air.

**The next morning…**

Mitchie woke up early, since she had crashed after the welcoming party. She went downstairs to make herself a mug of hot chocolate and some pancakes. The Tyler's were still asleep and the house was in eerily silence. Mitchie shuddered but reminded herself that Eric and Lucinda were in prison.

After cooking her pancakes, Mitchie settled herself on a chair in front of the small television in the dining area. She turned on the television and switch on hot tunes. A picture of Shane and Mitchie appeared on the screen.

"_Yesterday, Shane Grey was spotted at the local hospital in Bayport with an unknown girl._ _If you look closely, Shane was holding hands with this mysterious female. The name of this girl has yet to be identified. But now everyone is wondering. Is the famous Shane Grey taken? What about his band mates and Brothers Jason and Nate Grey" The reporter paused for a moment_

"_Neighbors of the Grey brothers claimed that 3 girls were usually at their house. They were positive the girls are the same. The descriptions of the girls are a Blondie, a curly-haired girl and a brown- haired girl who Shane was with. Rumor has it that the 3 girls are dating the Connect 3 but we can't be sure about that."_

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!" Tess screamed, coming down the stairs. She had apparently heard every single word the reporter had said. Mitchie simply stared at the screen, her eyes as wide as sockets, fork in hand. "I can't believe this, the press has already found out about it." Tess remarked, picking up a pancake.

"I knew that flash yesterday wasn't the sun." Mitchie chided herself, shaking her head in despair. She looked at Tess who seemed confused. Mitchie told her adopted sister everything she saw the day before. "One question though, what are we going to do?" She shouted, groaning.

"I really don't know Mitch, even Caitlyn and I am in the report." Tess replied. Both girls sat there, a sad look on their faces. "Hey, why so glum?" Tony asked, coming in the dining room, TJ following him. "Mitchie, Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and I were on the news." Tess answered.

The couple demanded to know all the details and Mitchie filled them in. "Well, hopefully 1 of your friends have an explanation to this mess." TJ said, helping herself to a mug of coffee. As if on cue, the house phone rang and Mitchie ran to answer it.

Mitchie: Hello?

Caitlyn: Did you see the news? (Groans.)

Mitchie: Yes, both of us did.

Caitlyn: Now our secret is open to the public.

Mitchie: But look on the bright side, they still don't know who we are.

Caitlyn: But they will crack them sooner or late.

Caitlyn: Nate just texted me. The only way out of this is to tell the public of our relationships.

Mitchie: For the sake of more press taking our photos and the embarrassment, I think I'll agree with that. But I don't think I can hander the paparazzi coming over to our places.

Caitlyn: I know Mitchie. Call Tess over a put her on speaker.

Mitchie: Okay.

Tess: Hey Caitlyn.

Caitlyn: Hey Tess.

Caitlyn: The only way out of this is to make our relationships public. But we will have to deal with the press almost daily. (Sighs.)

Tess: Hey, I don't mind dealing with that, I'm sick of all this private dating anyways.

Mitchie: Ditto. Both Shane and I can't be seen together in public!

Caitlyn: Same here.

Mitchie: Okay then, we will make our relationships public then.

Tess and Caitlyn: Deal.

Tess: I feel so bad for the guys, there must be zillions of paparazzi right now at their house…

**At the Connect 3's house.**

"AGGHHH! Can I get a moment of peace?" A very insulted Shane Grey yelled. Many paparazzi were standing at their doorstep, firing questions about Shane's mysterious girl. "HE'S NOT ANSWERING ANY QUESTIONS, PLEASE LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Big Rob, the Connect 3's body guard boomed, trying to get them away.

_Thanks Rob._ Nate mouthed before heading inside the house. "Man! I hate myself for forgetting about the press!" Shane muttered to himself. "Stop blaming yourself Shane, the press would find out sooner or late anyway." Jason comforted his brother. "Speaking of press, Caitlyn just text me back. All the girls are willing to have their relationships out in the open." Nate announced a puzzled look on his face.

"What? Are you sure?" Jason and Shane inquired. Nate nodded his head. "We have to talk to the girls and make sure these are the choices they want." Shane said, picking up his phone and dialing Mitchie's number.

**(A/N: I know I been using lots of phone conversations but it's much easier.)**

Mitchie: Hello?

Shane: Baby? It's me.

Mitchie: Hey Shane.

Shane: We're coming over to your place. Tell Cait to come too.

Mitchie: But Shane there must be zillions of paparazzi outside your place, don't want you to risk it.

Shane: We will find a way out. Just call Caitlyn alright?

Mitchie: Fine. Be careful and good luck.

Shane: I will baby. Love you.

Mitchie: Love you too.

"We need to get out of here!" Jason commented. "I miss Tess." He added. The trio started thinking of a way they could get out of the house without being caught. "We need Big Rob to get them away while we sneak out from the backdoor." Nate concluded. The bodyguard was informed and the plan was carried out.

The Connect 3 placed on their usual disguises and crept out of the backdoor, locking it behind them. "This backdoor is really handy." Shane proclaimed. They got into Jason's car and drove to the Tyler's house. "That was close." The trio said in unison.

Soon, they reached their destination. Jason locked his car door and they rang the doorbell. Tess and Caitlyn answered it, apparently chatting about which Connect 3 boy was hotter. "Nate is!" "No Jason!" "GUYS!" Shane shouted, quite furious. Both girls looked at their boyfriend's and Shane, blushing crimson red.

"Where's Mitchie?" Shane inquired, looking around the living room. "Kitchen, she thought you guys might want some pancakes." Caitlyn replied. True enough, all three members of Connect 3 raced into the kitchen. Shocked, Mitchie spun around, and then grinned. "Hey beautiful." Shane whispered, kissing her lips tenderly.

"Hey." She responded, placing pancakes on plates. "Dig in guys!" She told them, putting maple syrup on the table. Within minutes, the pancakes were gone, all in the stomachs of Shane, Nate and Jason Grey. "Wow! You guys sure are hungry!" Tess commented. Tony and TJ had left for work already so the house was empty except for the teens.

"Yeah, we couldn't eat with all those paparazzi there." Jason replied, putting his plate into the dishwasher. "I'm sorry, it's my fault you guys are affected." Mitchie said, not making eye contact with her friends. Shane sighed and went up to his girlfriend, lifting her head up.

"Baby, your not the only one, it's my mistake as well. We have to stay strong during this time. Both of us have equal responsibilities in this." Shane said, kissing her on the cheek. "Thanks Shane, you're the best." Was the answer he got. "So, are you guys sure that you want to tell your relationships to the public?" Nate questioned.

All girls nodded their heads. Shane expression changed to a serious one. "Good, because we have an interview in 3 days. And we are requested to bring you along." He said. There was silence in the room.

**Ooo… INTERVIEW! So, what's going to happen then? Will it be smooth? Please read and review. Questions!**

**Should Grace be part of the next chapter?**

**Should a flashback of 1 of their past be written?**

**Should I write a sequel to this story once it ends?**

**Please answer them. The next chapter will be out soon…**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Wow… Chapter 19 already. This story is going to end soon, maybe another 3-4 more chapters. By the way, I may write a sequel. I'm still not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing the last Chapter!**

**Recap:**

_All girls nodded their heads. Shane expression changed to a serious one. "Good, because we have an interview in 3 days. And we are requested to bring you along." He said. There was silence in the room._

Everyone just sat there in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say. "Okay, I'm cool in going." Caitlyn started, shrugging. The other 2 girls also agreed to the interview. For the next few days, Connect 3 and the girls avoid one another, not wanting to risk getting caught.

It was tough, but the group kept in touch by text, phone calls and e-mails.

**3 days later, 2 hours before the interview:**

"Hey Tess, hurry up! Their coming soon!" Mitchie yelled, digging frantically inside her jewelry box_. _"Where is it?"She muttered. "I'm almost ready." Tess replied from the bathroom. Mitchie sighed. "It's just an interview Tess, not a fashion show." She chided. "I know, but I want to make sure I look good." Tess answered, stepping out of the bathroom.

Mitchie smiled and took a glance at her adopted sister. She was wearing a sleeveless top with a purple skirt that reached her knees. "Nice!" Mitchie commented, picking up a butterfly- shaped necklace from her box. "Right back at ya!" Tess replied, eyeing on her necklace and Mitchie. She was wearing a blue blouse with a pair of jeans.

"Did a certain pop star give that to you?" She teased. Mitchie blushed 10 shades of crimson and slapped her playfully on the arm. "No, it my mums." She said quietly. Tess's smile immediately dropped and she wrapped an arm over the girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry Mitch." Tess told Mitchie, tears brimming up in her eyes.

"You didn't know sis, it wasn't your fault." Mitchie comforted her. "Now dry your tears before Jason sees you." She commanded. "Yes mam." Tess replied and both girls shared a warm laugh. Tess gave her adopted sister a quick hug before heading towards her bedroom. Glancing at the necklace, memories begun to flow in her mind.

_Flashback…_

_Thirteen year old Mitchie Torres rushed into the hospital, her cousin Logan and his girlfriend Natalie following her. The trio was running at a fast speed, following signs and reached the emergency room. Mitchie just received a phone call from the hospital, saying that her parents were in a car accident._

_Anxious, the young girl had called for her cousin, pleading him to fetch her to the hospital. The boy had agreed instantly. Currently, Mitchie was pacing up and down the corridor restlessly, praying for her mother's safety. Her father, Steve Torres, had died instantly as the car had crashed on his side of the car._

_Mitchie felt anger in her as she heard what happened by her friend Sierra, who rode in the ambulance and also witness the accident._

_The hit and run driver had dashed off when he saw the damage he had done, some passer-by cars in hot pursuit. Others had dialed for the ambulance and police and soon, the driver was arrested. A few people knew the couple, and were crying their hearts out._

_But all those didn't matter to the girl now; she just hoped that her mother would be alright. Mitchie had already lost a father, she couldn't bare losing her mother as well. The doctor came out of the emergency room, becoming Mitchie to come._

_Mitchie nodded at the doctor and walked towards him. "Michelle, we were barely able to save you mother. She's very weak now but I advise you to be prepared for the worst." He announced. Mitchie managed to give him a small sad smile but her eyes said the opposite._

_The doctor placed a comforting arm on her shoulders. "We done all we can, please go and see you mother." The doctor said. Mitchie thanked the doctor and went into her mother's ward. _

**(A/N: The following flashback will be quite emotional so please prepare your Kleenex. Don't say I didn't warn ya. :D) **

_Connie Torres was lying on the bed, her face pale and she looked terrible. "Mum, are you awake?" Mitchie questioned, taking a seat on a chair. Connie crack an eye open and let out a contented smile at her daughter. "Mitchie…" Connie mumbled, reaching for her hand. _

"_Mum, your going to be okay." Mitchie replied, tears welling up in her eyes. Connie sighed and shook her head. "I know my condition best sweetie. I'm probably not going to make it." She paused and gasped for air. _

"_I am so proud of you Mitchie; you're the best daughter a mother can have. (Gasp) I am sorry I can't see you grow into a proper young (Gasp) lady. Carry on with life; don't stop your passion for music because of me. (Gasp) I love you my sweet Mitchie." Connie unclasps the stunning butterfly necklace she always wore._

"_Mum, you will live and be with me, don't say such things!" Mitchie told her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My dearest girl, take my necklace, and I'll always be with you. It's time I join your ancestors and you father. Take care, and remember that I love you." She wiped tears away from her daughter's cheeks._

_Connie holds out her necklace and Mitchie took it, carefully placing it on her neck. "I love you mum, and I'll never stop thinking about you. Thanks so much for giving me the best years of my life." Mitchie promised, hugging her mother lightly. Connie felt a sharp pain in a chest and knew it was time. _

"_Goodbye forever Mitchie, I am very, very proud of you…" Connie shut her eyes and let go of Mitchie's hand. Everyone happened at once. Connie's heart stop beating, Mitchie was sobbing, the heart monitor was beeping and doctors were coming in._

_Within minutes, the doctors pronounced Connie dead. Mitchie was officially an orphan. The young girl stood beside her mother's body, crying like she never cried before. Logan hugged Natalie who had burst into sobs. Sierra was trying to comfort her best friend but to no avail. She too, let poured her heart out. Connie was like a second mother to her._

_The 4 teens stood there, pouring their hearts out and promising to take good care of Mitchie for Connie. In the dim-lilted room, Mitchie's butterfly necklace glittered and glimmered which was all that was left to remember Connie and Steve Torres._

_Mitchie tighten her grip on it, knowing that her parents would always be with her._

_End of Flashback._

That faithful day had been the worst for her. Mitchie groaned and looked in her mirror. She silently chided herself for ruining her mascara and her makeup. Her eyes were puffy and red after all the crying. She wiped tears away from her eyes and placed the necklace on. It sparked when she held it towards the light. Praying for good luck, Mitchie went to re-apply her make-up.

Soon, Mitchie found herself in the limo with the Connect 3, Tess and Caitlyn. All of them were talking about how nervous they were but Mitchie didn't join in. It was not that she wasn't tense. She was thinking on how her mum would know how to ease her nerves. "Earth to Michelle Demitrica Torres!" Nate said, snapping his fingers.

Everyone turned to stare at Mitchie, who didn't respond at all. "Mitchie? MITCH!" Tess and Caitlyn shouted in unison. Shane pecked his girlfriend lightly on the lips, hoping it would work. Mitchie snapped out of her trance and kissed him back. Pretty soon, a full make-out session had begun.

The other 2 couples cleared their throats, a little uncomfortable about the sight before them. Mitchie and Shane broke apart, blushing furiously red. "You might want to stop, because we are here." Jason pointed out. True enough, the large sign of "THE CELEBRITY GOSSIP SHOW" was written in big letters.

Shane, Nate and Jason weren't amused, they had been here before. But the girls stared at the building, their jaws dropping. The group of teens got out of the limo and was immediately surrounded by paparazzi. "Shane, who are these girls with you?" "Jason, Nate, are you taken…"

Flashes of light begin coming from every camera and the girls were blinded for a few seconds. They boyfriends, with the help from Big Rob, managed to get the girls into the building safely. Mitchie blinked a few times, trying hard not to see stars. Once her eyes could adjust to the light, she looked around.

The teens were at the side of the stage, people walking around busy getting things ready. Once the group was seen, everyone nodded at them and some went to ask for autographs. "Hey Irma, these girls will be in the interview later, can you bring them to setter down?" Nate called.

A brunette laughed and agreed. She was in star of the show! "We'll see you girls' later okay?" Shane said, pecking Mitchie's cheek. Nate and Jason also kissed their respective girlfriends on the cheek.

With lots of hugs and good lucks, the trio went with Irma. "The interview will begin in about 15 minutes. You will be called when you are going on stage." Irma said. "Alright. Can we see in interview from here?" Tess questioned. "Yes. You are at the side of the stage where you will go out when you're called." Irma instructed.

"Thanks so much Irma. By the way, I love your show." Caitlyn told the lady. "Same here." Mitchie and Tess chorused. Irma beamed. "Your welcome girls. Now get comfy. I need to prepare for the interview." She waved goodbye and left.

The three girls sat down on the chairs provided and they took a peer at the inner building. Mitchie gulped. There were many people milling into the room and were chatting excitedly. "Wow. What a big crowd." Tess commented. The trio took their places back on the chairs. Suddenly, Mitchie's cell phone begins ringing.

"I'll be back in a minute." She promised before heading to the back. The _Caller ID _read Grace. _ That's weird, what does Grace want? _She reflected. Mitchie answered her phone.

Mitchie: Hello?

Grace: Mitch? Got a minute, it's Grace. *sniffs*.

Mitchie: (Concerned) Grace, what's wrong?

Grace: Where are you?

Mitchie: Interview.

Grace: Oh. It's nothing. We can talk later.

Mitchie: It's alright Grace, just tell me.

Grace: (Sighs.) It's my fault you guys are at the interview. *Sobs*.

Mitchie: What do you mean? (Confused)

Grace: My best friend Alyssa tipped the press off.

Mitchie: You told her?

Grace: No, she was eavesdropping. Please, forgive me for everything.

Mitchie: It's okay Grace, besides, the press was already suspicious.

Grace: Thanks Mitchie, for everything. And I apologies on Alyssa's behalf.

Mitchie: No problem girl. Just make sure she doesn't do it again okay?  
Grace: Sure. Got to go back to work. Good luck!

Mitchie: Thanks. Bye!

Grace: Bye!

With a huge sigh of relief, Mitchie walked back to where Tess and Caitlyn were. "Finally, what took you so long?" Tess whispered. "It's about to start." Caitlyn added. "Tell you girls later now shush!" Mitchie commanded. The interview had begun.

Announcer: And now, please welcome your host for The Celebrity Gossip Show. Irma Lair!

Irma comes out from the side of the stage and the audience stood up and cheered. "Welcome welcome! Please sit down. Take a load off!" Irma yelled over the noise. The viewers obeyed. Irma sat down on an armchair with a huge couch that couch take 7 people opposite her.

Irma: So today we are here with a very popular band. They sold zillions of cds world wide and they are going on tour in a few months. They are brothers and they been here before on our show. Please welcome, THE CONNECT 3!

The girls in the audience cheered like crazy! Shane, Nate and Jason stepped onto the stage, waving to the viewers and shaking hands with fans. "Hi!" They said, hugging Irma in turn. They exchanged greetings before sitting down on the couch.

Irma: So, how is the tour plans going?

Nate: It's great! We are performing live at Vegas, Chicago, Los Angles and possibility back here.

Irma: That's marvelous! So when is the tour starting?  
Jason: It's still not confirmed yet. But it may start in July.

Irma: I see. How are the songs going?

Shane: We are compete with the songs we need for the tour, but we need to practice.

Irma: So Shane, 3 days ago there was a report on you and your mysteries girl. Care to shed some light? (Raise eyebrows.)

Audience: Oooooo!

Shane: (smiles.) Certainly. That mysterious girl was just discharged, so I came to pick her up. She is my girlfriend. (Blushes)

Irma: Ohhh… So Nate and Jason Grey, how about you all? Are you also taken?

Nate: Yes, we are. Those girls that always come to our house, they are our girlfriends.

Irma: How long are you all dating?

Jason: For me and Shane, almost a month. For Nate, it has been 2 ½ months for him.

Irma: And you managed to keep a secret for so long?

Shane: I know, it's quite unpredictable.

Irma: So tell me, how are your relationships?

Jason: Each girl is the best thing that ever happened to us. We are very pleased.

Irma: So are your lovely ladies here with us?

Nate: Yes they are.

**Backstage:**

_Irma: Well, invite them on stage!_

_Jason: Come out girls!_

"It's time." Caitlyn whispered. All three girls breathe in before heading onto the stage. First Tess, then Caitlyn and Mitchie. The viewers clapped and cheer for them as they saw the girls come out of the backstage.

**Cliffhanger! I can't write this anymore. It's too long. I'm writing as fast as I can because I want to write the sequel to 'A very Smitchie Christmas.' Please read and review and the next chapter will be out soon. Questions:**

**Should the paparazzi be a bother to the teens?**

**Did you like Grace's confession and Mitchie's flashback?**

**More drama, romance or food?**

**Can't wait to read your reviews!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello! Here is chapter 20 of my story. I hope you will like it very much and I am sorry for the late update. Please R and R. **

**Here are their ages:**

**Mitchie: 16 almost 17.**

**Caitlyn: 16.**

**Tess: 17**

**Shane: 19**

**Jason: 20**

**Nate: 17.**

**Recap:**

"_It's time." Caitlyn whispered. All three girls breathe in before heading onto the stage. First Tess, then Caitlyn and Mitchie. The viewers clapped and cheer for them as they saw the girls come out of the backstage._

"Welcome ladies!" Irma yelled, smiling at the trio. "Hello." Mitchie replied, shaking Irma's hand. Caitlyn and Tess did the same before all of them took a sit on the couch. The order of sitting position was like this: Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Tess, Jason. The noised died down after a few minutes and Irma turned to the girls.

Irma: First of all, welcome to the show.

All 3 girls: Thanks Irma.

Irma: Why don't you start with your names, ages and who your dating?

Tess: My name is Tess Tyler. I'm 17 and I'm dating Jason.

Irma: WAIT! Is your mother TJ Tyler?

Jason: The one and only.

Irma: Congrats on your relationship Jason, Tess.

Jason and Tess: Thanks!

Caitlyn: I'm Caitlyn Geller. I am 16 and dating Nate Grey.

Irma: Nice to meet you Caitlyn and congratulations on the relationship.

Caitlyn: Likewise and…

Nate and Caitlyn: Thank You so much.

Irma: And I think I know you. You're the girl in the picture right?

Mitchie: Yes. I was discharged a couple of days ago and Shane came to pick me up.

Irma: I see, miss…

Mitchie: Oh, I'm Mitchie Torres and I'm almost 17. I'm dating Shane.

Irma: Hello Mitchie. How do you feel about coming onto this show?  
Mitchie: I'm a little nervous. But I know I have friends to count on.

Irma: Let's cut the chase and get to the interview alright?

Shane: Sure.

Irma: How did all of you meet?

Nate: Well, for Caitlyn and me, we are in the same home-schooling and we just clicked you know.

Irma: I see. What about you four?

Shane: Well, I went to the Tyler's to seek shelter from the rain and fans. Mitchie and Tess were there.

Irma: I though your last name is Torres?

Mitchie: It is. Tess is my adopted sister.

Irma: Alright then. What happened to her parents Tess?  
Tess: They umm died in a car accident 3 years ago.

Mitchie: *sob*

Irma: I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

Mitchie: It's alright…

Pretty soon, the interview was over. "That's all the time we have folks! AND IT'S OFFICAL. THE CONNECT 3 ARE TAKEN!" Irma shouted. "Thanks for having us here Irma." Mitchie said. "You're very welcome." She replied, hugging each of them in turn. The 6 teens then went backstage.

"Uggh… I never want to go on another interview again!" Caitlyn proclaimed, plopping down onto one of the chairs. "Ditto. Some of the questions were so hard to answer!" Tess added. "But you did quite well back there." Jason told the girls. "Yeah, I was trying so hard not to kiss my beautiful Mitchie." Shane commented.

Mitchie blushed 10 shades of crimson and smacked Shane on the arm. "Mushy much?" She asked. "You know you love it." Shane mumbled, kissing her lips playfully. "PDA alert!" Caitlyn yelled, covering her eyes. The teens shared a hearty laugh.

Once they stepped out of the building, paparazzi surrounded them. "So girls, how does it feel like to date the Connect 3?" "Mitchie, are you dating Shane only for fame?" That question made Shane and Mitchie furious! Shane walked to the reporter and spoke to him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He barked.

The reporter stuttered back, stunned. "I love Shane the way he is. Not because of his fame or fortune." Mitchie said calmly. "Nice." Tess mouthed to her. Mitchie beamed at her adopted sister. Just then, Big Rob came and he blocked all the reporters and paparazzi away.

The teens quickly jumped into the limo, heaving huge sighs of relief. "That was close!" Nate commented. Everyone nodded their heads, breathing in deep breaths. "Where to?" The driver questioned. "Back to the Tyler's." Jason answered, squeezing Tess's hand. Once they were away from the reporters, Shane rolled up the screen that separated the driver and them.

The teens began their 'make out' fest. Up in front, the driver could hear moans of the girls being heard. He shook his head. _Kids these they do it almost everywhere. _He thought. Finally, they reached the Tyler's. Shane and Mitchie stopped making out and looked outside.

Nearly 5 paparazzi were at the doorway. When they saw the group, they ran towards the limo and started firing more questions. The teens groaned. Nate opened the door and the group forced their way into the Tyler's mansion. "Finally! Some peace and quiet!" Caitlyn exclaimed, sitting down onto the couch.

"I'm hungry, any cookies Mitch?" Nate requested. Caitlyn smack his arm. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?" She yelled. "Baby… I don't just think about that. I think about you." Nate stammered. "Aww Nate, you're so sweet." Caitlyn cooed and pulled him into a kiss.

"There are cookies in the brown jar. Get yourselves comfortable, I need to get changed." Mitchie mumbled. Nate immediately rushed there and started munching on them.

"Need some help there?" Shane asked, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Not a chance pop star." Mitchie resorted, trying hard not to blush. "I need to change as well." Tess said and the 2 girls left the room.

"Why aren't your parents back yet Tess?" Mitchie questioned. TJ and Tony were usually back by now but the house was fairly empty. "I don't know." Tess shrugged. Mitchie spotted a note in Tess's bedroom and went in to take a look.

_Dear Tess, Mitchie, _

_I'm so sorry but Tony and I need to leave early for preparations. Just to let you know we saw the interview and we're very proud of you both. We love you very much. Take good care. The Connect 3 and Caitlyn may stay as long as they want. See you in a few months!_

_Love,_

_Tony and TJ Tyler._

_16 May 2008._

When they finished reading, Tess had a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Mitchie pulled her sister into a tight hug and tried to comfort her. "They… didn't even say goodbye!" Tess whispered. "They are busy people Tess. Don't worry; I'm sure they will call." Mitchie reassured her.

As if on cue, Tess's cell phone rang. The Caller ID read _mum. _"Thanks sis!" Tess called out. "Anytime." She replied and went to change. Tess sat down on her bed and answered the phone.

Tess: Hello?

TJ: Sweetie? It's mum.

Tess: Hi mum! Where are you?

TJ: At the airport. Our flight leaves in 5 minutes.

Tess: *disappointed* Oh, alright, so umm, have a good trip.

TJ: Thanks sweetie. I'm sorry we couldn't say goodbye. But this trip was very sudden.

Tess: I understand mum.

TJ: We got to go. Take good care of Mitchie! Love you!

Tess: Of course. Love you-

Tess didn't get to finish. The line went dead. Tess stared at the phone for a minute, glad to hear from her mother but sad of the cut off. She changed quickly and dashed out of her room. She needed to talk to Mitchie, NOW!

"Hey! What's the rush sis?" Mitchie inquired, catching Tess by the arm. Breathing heavily, Tess told everything that TJ had said. "Wow, intense much." Mitchie commented, as they walked down the stairs. They found the group in the living, talking randomly.

"What is intense?" Jason asked randomly. Tess and Mitchie told the group what had happen. "Sorry Tess." Caitlyn said, helping herself to some cookies. "So we can stay here?" Shane inquired. Mitchie nodded. "Or we can stay at your place."

"How about we take turns? One week here, one week there." Tess suggested. "And I think you can bunk over at my place as well." Caitlyn added. "Alright then, it's settled, we will stay here for a week, then at the Connect 3's then Caitlyn's." Nate announced.

"DEAL!" The group chorused." We'll take our things later." Caitlyn said. "Now who wants some chicken noodle soup?" Mitchie questioned. "I DO!" Her friends called out. The teens all went into the kitchen and started preparing their dinner. Once they were complete, it was about 6 pm. They set the table and begun eating.

"So Mitch, your birthday is in 4 days, what would you like?" Shane asked randomly. Mitchie sighed and placed her fork down. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her answer. "I don't need anything guys, I have you guys and that's all I want." She said. "I insist we a least throw a party." Nate told them.

"Ditto." The others except Mitchie said in unison. Mitchie sighed in defeat. "Fine." She muttered. The group cheered. Shane smiled; he already had a lovely gift for her birthday. "Come on guys! We got to go and get our stuff, and I have to ask my mum for permission!" Caitlyn shouted.

**That's all I can write for now. Questions:  
**

**What should Shane give Mitchie for her B-day?**

**Should the girls go on tour with the boys?**

**Should there be more songs?**

**That's all the time I have folks! See ya!**

**TrixieNancy  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Here is the next Chapter! Please R and Review and I apologize for this late chapter. I have been very busy lately. Lots of Smitchie romance…**

**Recap:  
**

"_Ditto." The others except Mitchie said in unison. Mitchie sighed in defeat. "Fine." She muttered. The group cheered. Shane smiled; he already had a lovely gift for her birthday. "Come on guys! We got to go and get our stuff, and I have to ask my mum for permission!" Caitlyn shouted._

"Yeah! So true." Mitchie said, glad the attention was off her. "Alright then, we'll see you girls later." Jason told them pecking Tess on the lips. Shane kissed Mitchie on the cheek and nose. The group awed. Tess gave Jason the spare key and soon, the 2 girls were left alone in the house.

"Mitchie, who was on the phone this afternoon?" Tess inquired. Mitchie sighed. "Grace." She replied, and told her sister everything. "So Grace's friend rattled it out." Tess muttered, trying to absorb all the information. There was silence between the girls. "Let's change the subject." Mitchie finally said.

"What do you want to do?" Tess asked. Mitchie shrugged. "How about we play some songs?" She answered. Tess nodded and they begun singing and dancing to many different songs. About 45 minutes later…"Cool Mitch! Do you have any new songs I've never heard??" Tess inquired.

"Yeah, I wrote one about my parents 3 years ago…" Her sister replied, and begun strumming her guitar.

**In the meantime…**

"Hurry up Caitlyn! We have go soon!" Nate yelled from his position on the couch. Jim beamed at the trio. "She need to take her laptop and clothes, it will definitely need some time!" He said. Caitlyn can down with 2 bags in her hands- one holding her laptop and the other her clothes.

"Are you sure you and mum will allow me to stay over for like a week?" She asked, handing the bags to Nate and Shane. Jim hugged his adopted daughter. "Of course. Just remember to call and visit." He advised. Caitlyn nodded and they set off to the Tyler's.

"I wonder what the girls are doing now." Shane mused. Jason, who was driving agreed with Shane. "Don't worry lover boys; we're almost near to your girlfriend's house." Caitlyn teased. Jason checked the rearview mirror and gulped. "What's wrong Jas?" Nate questioned.

"Don't look now, but paparazzi alert!" He warned. Shane looked out of the window and sure enough, the local TV sign was printed on the van and flashes of light kept appearing. "Uggh! Don't those guys ever take a break?" Nate exclaimed.

"Get them off out trail!" Caitlyn yelled, moving closer to Nate. "There's another road in front, go faster then drive to that road." Shane commanded.

"Okay, hold on!" Jason shouted and he pressed hard on the gas pedal. He quickly drove towards the road and they did a quick swerved. The van drove passed them. The gang heaved a huge sigh of relief and they made their way to the Tyler's household. Once they arrived, they took out their bags from the car booth and walked up the driveway.

Caitlyn inserted the key into the lock. With a swift turn, the door opened. Shane was about to call when music flooded they ears. They tiptoed in to see Mitchie strumming her guitar and singing! Her back was to them and Tess motioned them to be quiet. Jason nodded reassuringly and they listened to the stunning voice.

"But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you."

Mitchie finished her song and was surprised to hear cheering and clapping. She turned around to see her friends standing there, big grins on their faces. "Wow Mitchie, you're really good!" Jason praised. Nate smiled in agreement. "Thanks." The girl's face was beetroot red. The group never asked who that song was for because they already knew.

Shane hugged Mitchie tightly. "Great job baby." He whispered closely into her ear. Mitchie giggled slightly. "Shane, that tickles." She pouted slightly. Shane smirked and kissed the pout away. "Better?" He inquired. Mitchie nodded. Shane then captured her lips into a full kiss.

"Knock it out you two! God you are inseparable!" Caitlyn called out. The couple pulled apart, blushing. "Are you just going to make out or watch movies?" Tess teased, a sparkle appearing in her blue eyes.

"Coming guys!" Mitchie yelled, pulling Shane towards them. "I would choose making out anytime." Shane muttered under his breath. Mitchie heard him and laughed. The couple plopped down onto the couches and scanned the snack table. "Are you sure we can finish all these snacks?" Mitchie cried out.

The Connect 3 nodded. "You be surprise how much snacks we can eat." Jason said. "Before we start, let's change into our pajamas." Tess commented, getting up. The group agreed and 15 minutes later, they were ready to watch the movie.

"What movie do we have?" Caitlyn asked, sitting beside Nate on the love seat. "_The Chronicles of Narnia_." Nate announced, holding out the disk. Shane placed the movie in the player and it started. Mitchie was silent the whole time. She was depressed and also deep in thought.

Finally, she could stand sitting there anymore. She needed to write in her diary, NOW! "Umm guys, I'm a little tired. I think I'll crash." Mitchie said. The movie was playing half way and Tess paused it to talk to her. "Alright Mitch, night!" Her adopted sister told her.

"Goodnight everyone!" Mitchie called, kissing Shane on the lips before heading to her room. Once Mitchie was out of the earshot, the group started talking. "Mitchie was very quiet during the whole movie." Tess said. "I know, she's was spaced out." Shane replied.

"You go talk to her Shane, I'm sure she would tell you." Caitlyn told Shane. All eyes fell onto the boy and he sighed. "Fine, but don't eavesdrop." He warned, getting up from his chair. "Don't worry; we'll be watching the movie." Jason reassured him. As Shane left the room, he heard Nate shout. "Don't break your vow Shane!"

"Shut up!" Shane hollered. All three brothers had purity rings, which their parents made them wear. Unless the brothers were married, they couldn't 'do it' with anyone or the vow would be broken. Shane sighed once more and made his way to Mitchie's bedroom.

**Meanwhile…**

Once Mitchie made sure her friends couldn't see her, she sprinted up to her bedroom, trying hard not to make any noise. Mitchie left the room door open and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and jumped onto her bed, reaching for her diary from the drawer.

Mitchie started writing, her pen moving in a fast speed.

_16 May 2008._

_Dear diary,_

_The interview went better than I expected. I didn't stutter nor fall like I predicted I was going to. Irma, our interviewer, was very kind and I instantly relaxed. But Grace called me. Yes, the same Grace from the hospital._

_It turns out her friend Alyssa eavesdropped and tipped the press off. I was shocked of course. Oh, that reminds me, I only told Tess about this. I guess I better tell the others tomorrow. The guys also said they want to throw a party for me. I wonder what everyone is planning. I hope whatever they plan would give me some free time. I want to visit my parents, just like I do every year on my birthday and their death day. Shane, Nate and Jason would be going on tour very soon, maybe in July. I am sure to miss them a lot. I don't think I can handle long distance relationships but I have to try._

_Many questions, but no answers. With a bit of luck, I think I can get answers by tomorrow. I'm glad everyone is downstairs watching 'The Chronicles of Narnia' now. Or else they would see my tears. I'll write tomorrow._

_Yours truly,_

_Mitchie Torres._

Mitchie placed her diary back into her drawer, pleased that her emotions were kept in her diary instead of her mind. Just than, Shane walked into her room, beaming at her. _Not a minute too soon_. Mitchie thought. "Hey baby, anything wrong?" He asked, sitting down onto the bed.

Mitchie managed to give a small smile at him. "I'm fine Shane, don't worry." She reassured her boyfriend. Shane sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "Mitch, I know something's wrong here. You can tell me." He pleaded. Mitchie took a deep breath and gave Shane an _are you ready_ look. Shane nodded.

Mitchie: Well, umm, I 'm going to miss you Shane.

Shane: (Puzzled.) What do you mean Mitchie? Aren't I here with you?

Mitchie: What I mean is when you're on tour.

Shane: I see…

There was an unusual silence between the couple. Finally, Shane spoke up. "Mitchie, we both can survive long distance." He paused and placed the girl's hand into his. "If we do this together, we can pull through." Shane finished, beaming at Mitchie. Mitchie smiled back and peck him on the cheek.

"You do how to make a girl feel better." She told him. Shane nodded and turned to leave but Mitchie grabbed his hand and he spun around. "Stay with me for tonight." Mitchie pleaded. Shane hesitated for a moment and finally gave in to his girlfriend.

After brushing his teeth, he went back into Mitchie's bedroom. She was there, reading a book. Mitchie put the book away and motioned Shane to join her on the bed. Shane complied and the couple snuggled down in the covers. Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and Mitchie's head was against his chest.

"Night Shane." Mitchie mumbled, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Night Mitchie" The boy replied, kissing Mitchie's forehead lightly. Soon, the couple was fast asleep.

And that was where their friends found them 30 minutes later, all curled up and fast asleep. "Aww… Those 2 are perfect for each other." Tess said, eyeing on the couple. "Ditto." Caitlyn whispered. Jason and Nate took pictures with their cell phones. Tess grabbed her camera and snapped a few shots.

Caitlyn turned off the lights and all of them went to bed. Soon, the Tyler's household was in dead silence.

**I'm done for this Chapter! I only have 2 questions for you all:**

**Should the group visit Mitchie's parents on Mitchie's birthday?**

**Drama on Mitchie's birthday or not?**

**There is a vote on my page. Please read it and vote. Thank you all for reading! Read and Review!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	23. Chapter 22 Part 1

**Hello all! Here's part 1 of Mitchie's birthday. Please read and review. The song on my last chapter is by Miley Cyrus. Thanks to all who commented the last chapter. Happy reading! **

**Recap:**

_Caitlyn turned off the lights and all of them went to bed. Soon, the Tyler's household was in dead silence._

It was the morning again. Only 3 more days to Mitchie's birthday. The rays of early sunlight filtered through the windows into Mitchie's bedroom. She groaned and tried to lift herself up from the bed. But a grip on her waist stopped her. Mitchie looked down and smiled. There, lying beside her, was Shane, still asleep.

"Shane… Shane wake up." Mitchie whispered, shaking her boyfriend slightly. It didn't work. She started trying to wrestle herself out of Shane's strong and firm grip. Within minutes, she was free! Mitchie could have jumped for joy. Just as she was about to get out of bed, Shane's arms snaked around her waist again.

Shane opened one eye, knowing that his girlfriend was trying to desert him. He slipped his arms around her waist pulled her towards him. "Not a chance Torres." He whispered huskily into her ear. Mitchie shivered and turned to face him. "Morning Shane." She greeted.

"Morning babe." He replied, planting a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Mitchie grinned and kissed him back. Shane deepened the kiss but Mitchie pulled back. He pouted slightly and she laughed. "Sorry pop star, I've got grocery shopping to do. I'm cooking soup tonight." She informed the boy.

"Fine! And it's rock star." Shane replied, getting up from the bed. Mitchie sighed and looked at Shane. "We've been through this argument Shane. You play pop music so you're a pop star." Mitchie started. "Now get out! I need to change." She added, pushing the boy out of the room.

Shane walked grumpily out of the room. It was already 7 am in the morning. He brushed his teeth and went to wake his friends up.

**15 minutes later…**

"Morning everyone!" Caitlyn and Nate chorused as they entered the kitchen, hand in hand. The group exchanged greetings and Mitchie gave them a nod. She was frying French Toast for them all. Mitchie finished the last batch of them and served them on plates.

"By the way, there's something you guys should know." Mitchie said. Everyone but Tess looked at her questionably. Mitchie filled them in about Grace's call. By the time she was finished, everyone had angry looks on their faces. Mitchie and Tess managed to calm them down. "I'm glad Grace's friend told the press, it was hard keeping it a secret." Nate commented.

"Aren't you going to have any French toast?" Tess asked her adopted sister, noticing her empty plate. Mitchie shook her head. "Nope, I've got some things to buy at the grocery store. I think I'll eat later." She answered. "Need help?" Jason questioned. Mitchie didn't want them to be 'noticed' so she didn't agree. She grabbed her purse, kissed Shane goodbye and went out.

Once Mitchie was gone, the group huddled together and started discussing about Mitchie's birthday plans. "Okay, we are definitely throwing her a party." Tess said. Caitlyn pulled out a list from her pocket and looked over. "So here's the check list." She announced. She begun reading and checking them.

"Birthday cake?  
"Buying it."

"Gifts?"  
"All wrapped and stored.

"Party music?"  
"In my room."

And so it went on and on until they were done. By that time, they already had the whole party planned out. Nate checked his watch and gulped. "Sorry to interrupt, but meeting in an hour!" He shouted. Everyone panicked a little and the connect 3 brothers got ready for it.

"We'll be back soon, about 3 hours or so." Shane promised, and opened the door. But it was quite a mistake. Once they opened the door, paparazzi swarmed them, firing questions and looking around for Tess, Mitchie and Caitlyn. The teens answered many comments before managing to drive them away.

"Back door." Jason ordered, pointing at it. The boys rushed to it and managed to slipped away, leaving only Tess and Caitlyn in there. When they were in the car, Shane filled them in on his conversation with Mitchie the night before. Suddenly, Nate got a brainwave. "What about the girls come to tour with us?" He said excitedly.

"We have enough room on the bus." Shane added. It was not a bad idea at all. Jason doubt that their manager would agree but they had to ask to be sure. It would be wonderful if their girlfriends could join them on tour. That way, they wouldn't miss them too much. Soon, the boys reached their destination; it was time to ask a question.

**Meanwhile…**

Mitchie's lucky star was with her that day. She hadn't met with paparazzi yet. There were fresh fruits and vegetables in the grocery store and her neighbors and friends had greeted her kindly. But her luck had ran out shortly. When she was walking down the street, the press surrounded her, recognizing her as Shane's girlfriend.

All of them were firing millions of questions at her and Mitchie groaned inwardly. She needed a plan to escape. Mitchie did the first thing that came to her mind, RUN! She sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. The reporters followed, snapping pictures.

A dark alley was just a distance away. Mitchie looked around. There was a huge crowd of people nearby, maybe she could lose the reporters in a crowd. Without hesitation, she rushed towards the crowd, hoping that her plan would work. "OH MY GOSH! That's Shane Grey's girlfriend!" A girl shouted, pointing directly at Mitchie.

"GET HER! She and her friends stole our soon to be boyfriends!" Another yelled. Mitchie couldn't help but roll her brown eyes. But she felt glad inwardly. It would be easier to escape. Mitchie ran towards the alley, with reporters and angry girls in hot pursuit.

She slipped into it unnoticed, leaning against the wall, catching her breath. The reporters and girls raced past her and Mitchie heaved a huge sigh of relief. She better get home quickly. She walked all the way home, hungry, from an empty stomach.

**30 minutes later…**

The door to the Tyler's house flew open. Caitlyn and Tess jumped out in shock and look up from their game of scrabble. Mitchie walked in, panting and puffing, her hair in a mess. She was carrying 2 bags of food. Apparently, she had another 'chase' on her way home.

"Whoa! What hit you? A tornado?" Tess inquired as Mitchie dropped her bags on the counter. "Nope, but reporters and angry girls did." Mitchie replied, washing her hands and making herself a sandwich. "What do you mean?" Caitlyn said. Mitchie explained about the events that happened that morning.

"We better be on guard next time. I'm already getting annoyed." Mitchie told the girls. Both girls agreed and also said that reporters came by. "I'm starting to wish that we never told the press." Tess muttered. "Yeah, now my freedom's missing" Caitlyn added.

"By the way, where are the guys?" Mitchie asked as she finished her sandwich. "Their in a meeting. They would be back in about 2 hours." Tess answered.

**That evening…**

"Mmm! This looks yummy!" Jason announced as he glance at the meal at the table. Mitchie had just finished cooking dinner for all of them. "Same here!" Everyone else chorused. Mitchie blushed a little with pleasure. The group settled down and begun eating.

"Okay, this the best soup I've ever tasted." Nate declared. Mitchie thanked him gratefully. The others also said that it was very good. After dinner, Mitchie told the Connect 3 about her morning. "Don't you worry Mitch, in a few days, this will be old news." Shane reassured his girlfriend.

"I hope so." Mitchie replied, gulping. "Ditto." Caitlyn said. "It's getting hard to get a moment of peace." Tess added. The Connect 3 brothers wrapped their arms around their girlfriends, telling them that they would go through this time together.

Before it was time for bed, Shane, Nate and Jason huddled together at a corner of the living room. "So, when should we tell them?" Jason asked, excitement written on his face. Nate and Shane thought for a minute. "At Mitchie's birthday party." Shane decided. It would be a wonderful gift for all 3 of them.

Shane was right! As the days went by, lesser reporters followed them around. They were going after another different celebrity gossip. The 6 teens had calls from TJ and Tony Tyler almost daily and had home schooling for a few hours. Finally, the special day for Mitchie was here.

**20****TH ****May 2008. Mitchie's birthday…**

It was 8 am in the morning. Mitchie's brown eyes fluttered open as she tried to adjust herself to the bright light. "What time is it?" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Mitchie took a glance at the clock and her eyes went wide. "8 O'CLOCK!!" She yelled. Mitchie jumped out of bed and went to freshen up.

Once she was done, she went back into her room. _Wait a minute, where's Shane?_ She thought. For the past few days, the group had been sleeping in couples. She looked around. No Shane. Mitchie shrugged and got changed; completely forgotten that it was her birthday.

"GUYS? HELLO?" Mitchie called out as she walked down the stairs. The living room was in darkness. "Shane? Tess? Anyone?" She yelled. Only her echo responded. Mitchie sighed and turned on the lights…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIE!" Many voices shouted as the lights were switched on. Shane, Nate, Jason, Tess and Caitlyn came out from the kitchen, cheering. Mitchie's jaws drop. The living room was full of streamers and balloons. The scent of bacon and eggs was faint and made her mouth water. She had forgotten!

"Oh my gosh." She stuttered out, glancing around. Shane walked over and planted a kiss on her lips, snapping her out of her trance. "Happy Birthday babe." He whispered. "Thanks everyone." Mitchie replied, hugging each of them in turn and kissing Shane on the cheek.

"Something smells good." Mitchie observed, sniffing the air, even though she knew what it was. "Bacons and eggs." Caitlyn answered, leading her friend to the kitchen. After breakfast, the whole group went into the living room, chatting. "So what's the schedule today?" Mitchie asked.

"We have a home party at 1 pm back here." Nate informed. "And a picnic dinner in the park at 6.45. We have the morning off." Jason added. Mitchie smiled at her friends. "Is it okay if I visit some people today?" She inquired. "Sure sis! Who?" Tess said, eyeing on her curiously.

Mitchie sighed, not sure how to phrase her answer. "My parents." She said simply. There was silence in the room.

**Cliffhanger? What is the surprise that the Connect 3 will be giving Mitchie? Question:**

**Should there be more fun, romance or annoyance?**

**That's all for now, Part 2 will be coming soon. Bye!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	24. Chapter 22 Part 2

**This is part 2 of Mitchie's birthday. Please read and review. Thanks for those people who reviewed my last chapter! Okay enough crap, story time.**

**Recap:**

_Mitchie sighed, not sure how to phrase her answer. "My parents." She said simply. There was silence in the room._

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, concerned for his girlfriend. Mitchie nodded her head, not daring to make eye contact with any of them. The group looked at one another, not sure what to say. Finally, they nodded slowly. "Of course you can visit them Mitch!" Tess said, hugging her sister.

"Thanks Tess." She answered, giving the group a small smile. "We need to hurry if we want to stay on schedule." Caitlyn commented. The group agreed and soon, they were ready to leave. "Where to Mitch?" Jason inquired, starting up his car. "The cemetery near to the old folk's home."

"This is it." Tess squeaked out. They were standing in front of a pretty new cemetery, which doesn't look scary at all. Clutching a bunch of flowers to her chest, Mitchie went inside and her friends followed her. She walked for a short distance before stopping at a huge grave that was meant for 2 people. The engraved words on it read:

_Here Lies,_

_Connie Ruth Torres Frayne_

_1968-2005_

_And_

_Steve Andrew Torres._

_1966-2005_

_The perfect couple that passed away during an unfortunate accident._

_Fondly missed by,_

_Daughter, relatives and friends._

Mitchie let a tear roll down her cheek before kneeling down in front of the grave. She placed the flowers down and begun speaking. "Mum, dad. It's me, Mitchie. Today is my 17th birthday. A lot has changed since I turned 16." She tried to bit back the tears that threatened to fall.

Shane stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, letting her know his was there to support her. Mitchie felt a little better at the gesture.

"For starters, Tess is nicer now. She is like the sister I never had. And I have my other close friends who are like my siblings. Nate, Caitlyn and Jason. There is also Tony and TJ, who treats me like their own daughter. Lastly, there is Shane, my boyfriend. He is the best thing that could happen to me. He is so sweet." All her friends couldn't help but smile at her kind words.

"Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. It's been just lonely without you both for the past 3 years. I always recall on all the fun we had together. Rest in peace, mum, dad. I miss you and I love you both. Bye, I'll visit soon." Mitchie stood up, brushing tears away. All her friends went forward and gave her hugs.

"Thanks guys!" Mitchie said. They all went out from the cemetery, Mitchie's eyes still red from all that crying.

**(A/N: The following paragraphs may sound quite stupid and unbelievable, but I have noting to write. So, forgive me.)**

Suddenly, leaves rustled and floated down from trees. A gust of wind came towards Mitchie's direction. The girl closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of jasmines that grew in the wild was fragrant. Her brown hair was whipped back as the breeze fell onto her face.

"Mitchie…" A beautiful voice came into her ears and her chocolate brown eyes shot open. "Do you hear something?" Mitchie asked, spinning around to face her friends and boyfriend. Puzzled, the group strained their ears but there was silence. "No, do you?" Nate replied. "I hear a voice." She mumbled.

"Are you alright Mitch?" Shane said, checking for any signs of illness. "I'm fine, now shush!" Mitchie chided, shutting her eyes once more. Everyone zipped their mouths and they watched the girl closely.

Mitchie tried to ignore the fact that she felt her friend's eyes on her. She focused her mind on the voice she heard. She had heard the voice before, but she just didn't know where. It was quite faded at first but soon, the sound of the voice was audible.

The gentle breeze was still blowing and leaves flew past her face. "Mitchie, sweetie…" The girl gasped. As if it was planned, the pieces of the puzzle fitted perfectly. The voice belonged to her mother, as clear as day.

"Happy birthday my darling girl. You're all grown up now. You dad and I are so proud of you. You have also chosen good friends and boyfriend. Take good care of yourself sweetie. I'll always be with you, whenever, wherever…" The sweet voice died away.

Shane stood there, watching his girlfriend's every move. It was strange that she could hear things they could not. Just like the start, the wind died down all of a sudden. All the leaves dropped onto the ground and sat still. There was silence. Mitchie's face went pale and she collapsed onto the ground.

"MITCHIE!" Shane yelled, rushing over to his girlfriend. Luckily, he caught her just in time. Her friends ran over as well, concerned for Mitchie. "Are you alright?" Tess inquired. "I'm fine." With Shane's help, she stood up uneasily. "I'll start the car." Jason offered and left the group.

"What did you see or rather hear Mitchie?" A curious Caitlyn questioned. Mitchie was still in shock and couldn't answer. Shane noted it. "Let her rest for awhile." He said. Minutes later, Jason's car came into view. They all pilled in and headed back to the Tyler's.

Once they were all settled on couches back home, Mitchie began her little 'tale'. "Well, there was this voice. It was my mum's voice. She spoke to me…" When Mitchie finished, her friends just stared at her. "Wow." Nate said at last. "Ditto." The others replied in unison.

The topic was dropped and all of them got ready for the party.

"This is really the best party I've ever been to!" Tess called over the funky beat of the music. It was 1.15 pm. They had started the party and had kicked it off with dancing. A space had been cleared for that activity. The girls were all moving to the rhythm while the boys chatted with one another.

"Bros, the girls look hot dancing." Shane remarked, keeping his eyes fixed on Mitchie. "I know." They replied. Soon, the fast music ended and a slow one started playing. The guys stood up from their places on the couches and walked towards their girlfriends. "May I have this dance m'lady?" Shane extended his arm out.

Mitchie tried to stiff a giggle and took his arm. Laughing, all of them started dancing. "Did I mention you look stunning today?" Shane whispered. Mitchie blushed 10 shades of crimson. "Maybe a few times." She answered. She was wearing an orange blouse with a long white skirt.

About half and hour later, all of them were exhausted. They decided to cut the cake. A medium sized strawberry cake was brought out from the kitchen and everyone sang her a birthday song. "Make a wish!" Tess and Caitlyn chorused. Mitchie smiled and clasped her hands together.

_I wish there was someway I could stay with Shane during his tour. _She thought and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. "What did you wish for Mitchie?" Jason asked. "If I told you it won't come true." She answered, slicing a piece of cake and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday baby." Shane said, pecking her on the lips. "Thanks." After they washed up and placing the furniture back in place Nate announced it was time to open gifts. Excited, they all sat in a circle. In the middle were 2 wrapped gifts. "Open ours first!" Jason called out.

Mitchie picked up the gift. "WOW! These are pretty heavy." She commented. Both boys just shrugged. Ripping the paper off, Mitchie peered inside. "NO WAY!" She squealed and hugged Jason and Nate in turn. Inside, were some 'Heartland', 'Camp Confidential' and Nancy Drew books.

**(A/n: I love those books; try reading them, their really good!)**

"How did you know I wanted those books? I couldn't find them anywhere!" She exclaimed, flipping through the pages. "We saw all those books in your bookcase." Jason replied. "And being part of Connect 3, we can do almost everything. Including getting the books." Nate added, grinning.

"Thanks so much guys!" She said, extremely happy over her books. "No problem!" The boys answered. "Our turn!" The girls shouted, handing Mitchie a box. Mitchie opened it and took out its contents. The box held and beautiful photo album. It was sky blue and had 'Fun Times Together.' written on the front cover. There was a heart shaped lock at the corner.

Mitchie opened the album and smiled. There were many photographs in there even in their short bonding time. It seemed like everyone contributed photographs. There were times where they were making silly faces and lots more. "Wow. Thanks guys, I love it." She said, hugging the album close to her chest.

"Anytime." They told Mitchie. Mitchie flipped another page and gasped. A soft blushed was reddening her cheeks and she bit her lip. Shane, who was sitting beside her, looked at the pictures and blushed as well.

The picture was taken in the night, the day of the interview. Mitchie and Shane were fast asleep on Mitchie's bed. Both had contended smiles on their faces and their foreheads were barely touching. "I can't believe you girls put that picture in!" Shane scolded, still embarrassed.

"I think it's cute." Mitchie defended. "It will be an excellent picture to remember you." She added. "Aww…" The group said in harmony. They shared a hearty laugh. "So Shane, where's your gift?" Tess inquired. "I'll give it to her later." Shane replied. Mitchie pouted slightly. "Come on Shane!" She pleaded.

Shane shook his head, smirking at his girlfriend. "But we do have a surprise for you all." He added. All the girl's eyes shot open and they looked at their boyfriends questionably.

"Wouldyougirlsliketocomeonoursummertourwithus?" Jason shouted in one breath. "What?" Tess asked.

"He said if you girls would like to come on our summer tour with us." Nate corrected his brother. "AHHHHHH!" The voices of girls screaming filled the household. The brothers winced and covered their ears.

"Seriously?" Mitchie said, jumping up and down excitedly. Shane nodded his head, grinning like an idiot. "But how?" Caitlyn inquired, her eyes lilting up with joy.

**Part 3 coming soon! Please read and review everyone!**

**Question:  
**

**Should I write a sequel with or after I finish writing the sequel to 'A very Smitchie Christmas?**

**Peace out!**

**TrixieNancy124**


	25. Chapter 22 Part 3

**This is the second last Chapter of my story! Yippee! Please r and r. Tks for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Recap:**

"_Seriously?" Mitchie said, jumping up and down excitedly. Shane nodded his head, grinning like an idiot. "But how?" Caitlyn inquired, her eyes lilting up with joy_.

"Well, we know how much you will miss us when we are going on tour so…" Shane started but Jason interrupted. "So Nate got this awesome idea that we could take you guys on tour as well…" "And then we asked our manager and he said okay, as long as your parents approve." The last member finished.

There was silence for a few seconds before another round of squealing, shouting, hugs and kisses occurred. "What are we waiting for, let's call our parents!" Caitlyn yelled, running towards the telephone. "No need to call your parents Caitlyn, we told them and they agreed." Jason said.

Caitlyn paused and turned her head. "Say what?" She inquired. "We called your parents for you and after LOTS of persuasion, they finally agreed." Nate informed. Caitlyn heaved a huge sigh of relief. "I'm glad you did, it will be hard for me to ask."

"So when does the tour start?" Mitchie asked randomly. "In 2 weeks." Shane replied. "WHAT?" They all screamed. "I thought it is going to start in July?" Tess said. The boys shook their heads and confirmed that their manager had changed the date. "Okay, okay… Tess. Call you parents." Jason urged.

The girl dialed her parents' cell phone number. Ring Ring… "Hello?" TJ's sweet voice sang out clearly. "Hi mum!" Tess called.

TJ: Hello sweetie, why are you calling?

Tess: Well, umm. The Connect 3 is inviting Mitchie, Caitlyn and I to their summer tour that starts in 2 weeks.

TJ: Oh, I see. And you're asking if you and Mitchie can go?

Tess: Yeah mum, can we go?

TJ: How long is that tour?

Tess: Wait I'll ask.

Tess holds the phone in one hand and inquires the question to the Connect 3. "About 2-3 months." Nate answered. Mitchie mouthed to Tess. _Put on speaker._ Tess nodded and pressed the button.

Tess: Hey mum! You're on speaker!

TJ: Hello girls and boys!

Group: Hi TJ!

TJ: So what's this about the tour?

Shane: We are going to miss these girls while we are on tour so we ask our manager if they could join us.

TJ: Okay. How long is the summer tour?

Caitlyn: About 2 to 3 months.

TJ: Will there be adult supervision?

Jason: Yeah. Our manager will be stopping by in between stops.

Tess: Can we go mum?

Mitchie: Please TJ?

TJ: *Sighs* I'm outnumbered. I don't have a choice do I?  
Nate: Technically no. No offence TJ.

TJ: None taken Nate. Fine, I'll send some cash over for spending.

Tess: So that's a yes?

TJ: Yes, you can go with them. As long as you promise to call once in a week.

Mitchie: Deal!

Jason: Thanks so much TJ!

Everyone: Yeah! Thanks!

TJ: You're welcome. Just make sure you lock the doors tight. I got to go. Take care!

Tess: Take care mum!

Everyone: Bye TJ!

The group hung up the phone, grinning like crazy. "So we get to go on tour?" Caitlyn questioned. The three girls huddled together and screamed. "So while you girls do what girls do, I'll just go tell my manager that you are coming with us on tour." Shane said uncomfortably and left the room.

Nate and Jason also stepped back, letting the girls have their personal space. "I'm so excited! I've never been on tour before." Caitlyn admitted. "Same here." Mitchie answered. Tess had followed her mother on tour before so she expressed what they should expect on tour.

Once they all quiet down, their boyfriends stuck their heads in the room. "Are you done?" Nate inquired. The girls all nodded and the boys all walked back into the room. "I'll go keep my gifts." Mitchie mumbled and picked up her books and album. Shane offered to help and the couple left the room.

"Thanks for letting us come on tour Shane." Mitchie said. Her boyfriend shrugged and grinned at her. "No problem Mitch!" Mitchie pecked him on the cheek, opening her bedroom door. "Just put those on the floor." Mitchie told Shane, gesturing to her new books.

After placing her album away, Mitchie laid down on her bed and sighed contentedly. Shane sat down on the edge of her bed, his eyes on Mitchie. She noticed that and sat up. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mitchie questioned. "I don't know, but it relaxes me by just looking at you." Shane answered.

Hearing Shane's statement, Mitchie blushed crimson red. She slapped the boy lightly on the arm. "Cheesy much?" She teased. Shane flipped until he was on his stomach. "But you know you love it." He shot back. The couple stared at each other before leaning in. Shane's lips touched Mitchie's soft ones and they begun making out.

"Hey lovebirds! What are you doing up there? Making out?" Jason called from the first floor. The couple broke apart and Shane groaned. "Coming Jas!" He shouted. They got up and went to join their friends.

**5.25pm, 20****th**** May 2008**

The group had played many games and was now very tired. All of them were lying on couches or beanbags, just chatting randomly. Mitchie glanced at the clock and her head jolted up. "Didn't you guys say something about a picnic?" She asked, shifting her position.

Her friends jolted up, knowing what Mitchie was talking about. "Come on! The sun is setting in an hour!" Mitchie continued. Her friends smirked. "Didn't we tell you? You and Shane are going on a date, alone." Tess said innocently. Mitchie's eyes went wide and she stared at her friends in disbelief.

"It's true." Shane confirmed. Mitchie simply nodded her head, still stunned. Caitlyn pushed her friend towards Shane. "Come on you lovebirds, you better get going." She said. "Umm… okay." Mitchie replied and the couple left the house after changing, picnic basket in hand.

"Mitchie, Mitch?" Shane questioned as they walked out of the driveway. "Shane, why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie told the boy, facing him. "It was a secret." He answered, pecking on her forehead lightly. They strolled towards Jason's car. Everyone knew that Shane had gotten his drivers license but Jason always insisted on driving.

"Mitchie put this on." Shane said, gesturing to a blindfold. Mitchie wined and pouted. "Aww come on Shane!" She pleaded. But Shane's mind was made up and he blindfolded his girlfriend's eyes.

The couple sat in Jason's car and they begin their journey. Despite Mitchie pleas on where they were going, Shane did not let the cat out of the bag. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Mitchie, they arrived at their destination.

Shane got out of the car. "Stay inside Mitch, I'll be back soon." He shouted. Mitchie could only nod her head bluntly. Shane took the picnic basket out and found a lovely spot under a shady tree. It had a beautiful view of the evening sky. He started setting up for the best picnic ever.

When he was done, he stood back to look at his masterpiece. _Perfect. _ He thought and went to get Mitchie. "It is about time!" His girlfriend exclaimed, as she heard footsteps approaching. "Sorry baby." Shane answered, leading her out of the car. "Shane, how much longer?" Mitchie asked, obviously annoyed.

"Take off your blindfold." Shane instructed. Mitchie pulled it off and she gasped. She was standing under and tree, with a picnic mat on the soft grass. A bouquet of flowers was in Shane's hands. 2 plates of pizza were on the mat and Mitchie could smell lovely flowers. They were in the Connect 3's backyard, which overlooked the park.

"Oh my god Shane…" Mitchie whispered. "It's… beautiful." Shane laughed and handed the bouquet to her. "Happy birthday Mitchie." He muttered into her ear. Mitchie accepted the flowers gratefully and took and sit on the mat. "Thanks so much Shane." She told the boy.

Shane shrugged and grinned and his girlfriend. "Don't mention it now dig in!" He ordered. The couple had a wonderful time just being alone and munching on pizza. Shane even brought dessert, blueberry muffins.

Soon, they were just lying back, relaxing themselves while watching the sun set. Mitchie's head was on Shane's shoulders and Shane's arm was draping around her waist. "Mitchie?" Shane asked. "Mmm?" "I want to give you something." Shane continued as he got up.

Mitchie, as curious as she always was, walked over to Shane. He took out a box from the basket and handed it to her. Mitchie face lit up and she tore the wrapper off. She gasped for the second time of the day. Inside, was a stunning ring and Shane took it out. "It is a promise ring." Shane said.

Words could not express Mitchie's happiness at all. "I love you so much Mitchie and someday, we are going to tie the knot." Shane said. "So will you do the Horner of wearing the ring?" He added. Mitchie giggled and nodded. A very delighted Shane scooped Mitchie up in his arms.

"Shane! Put me down!" Mitchie squealed. Her request was fulfilled and Shane slipped the ring on Mitchie's right hand finger. "Mitchie? Promise that you will always be mine." Shane whispered.

"I will." Mitchie answered, looking at her boyfriend. "Good." Mitchie thought he was going to say more, but instead, he leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

Mitchie sighed, relaxing herself in the evening romance and Shane's embrace. She didn't need to say anything. She wouldn't think beyond this magical moment.

Mitchie's new ring sparkled in the light, proof that Shane Grey's heart would be always with her. Finally, the couple stood up and packed their things, getting ready to head back to the Tyler's.

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry for the late chapter! My teacher has been pilling us up with LOADS of work so I couldn't write. Time is not my side. Anyways, my birthday is coming in 2 days! Yeah me!**

**So please read and review this chapter and you know what I am going to type. This is the second last chapter! Don't miss the final Chapter coming soon in about 1 ½ weeks! **

**I don't have questions for you but just to let you know that I am working on the sequel 'Trouble at Alfea College' for a very Smitchie Christmas. Stay tuned!**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	26. Last Chapter

**This is the final Chapter! Ahhh! I love writing this story so much… Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday guys! I am very touched! I'll ramble later, story time!**

**Recap:  
**

_Mitchie's new ring sparkled in the light, proof that Shane Grey's heart would be always with her. Finally, the couple stood up and packed their things, getting ready to head back to the Tyler's._

The couple got back home around 7.45pm. Shane helped Mitchie out of the car and they went in, hand in hand. Mitchie went in first to find her friends playing a game of Guess The Word.

"Okay, 8 letters and beginning with S and end in E." Caitlyn told Tess. Jason's eyebrows shot up and he grinned like crazy. Mitchie and Shane exchanged greetings with their friends and they joined the circle. Tess stared at Caitlyn, bewilderment in her blue eyes. "What is it?" She inquired.

Nate and Jason high-fived each other and Caitlyn smiled at the happy couple before them. Tess followed her gaze and made a gagging noise. "Smitchie? The word is Smitchie?" Tess chocked out. Shane's eyes went as big as tomatoes and Mitchie blushed crimson red.

"Yup. That's the word." Caitlyn answered within giggles. Shane and Mitchie looked away, embarrassed while their friends shared a hearty laugh. "Okay, okay, enough already!" Nate called out. Everyone zipped their mouths immediately.

"What did you guys do on 'the date'?" Jason added, being the airhead is always was. Tess smacked him playfully on the arm and he started rubbing it. "Shut up Jason! Can't you see they are already embarrassed?" Tess exclaimed, pointing that the red- faced couple. Jason just smiled sheepishly.

Caitlyn then noticed the ring on Mitchie's right hand and whistled. "Ooo… promise ring much?" She teased the couple. All the attention was drawn onto the rock on Mitchie's finger. Tess and Caitlyn started exclaiming the ring and all 3 girls were gossiping in a matter of seconds.

The boys sighed and eyed on one another. This was going to be a tough evening with all the good gossip. "So umm Mitchie, we have some juice in the kitchen, can you come help us get them?" Tess asked sweetly. Mitchie knew that they were going to have their private gossip so she agreed.

Shane rolled his eyes dramatically but Mitchie's sharp eyes caught the gesture. She shrugged and kissed her boyfriend's lips before heading off to the kitchen.

Mitchie was practically dragged into the kitchen by Caitlyn and Tess. "Spill everything." Caitlyn commanded, as they leaned against the counter. Mitchie sighed dreamily and told her friend and adopted sister everything that happened on their date. When she was finished, both her friends awed.

"That's so sweet, Shane is so romantic!" Tess gushed before picking up a glass of juice and drinking it. Caitlyn agreed to that statement. "Yeah, you are super lucky!" Mitchie simply just nodded her head. "Yeah, he is very romantic!" She agreed.

After about half an hour of full time girl gossip, they came out from the kitchen. The Connect 3 brothers were having fun playing 'Guitar Hero' that they didn't even notice their girlfriends come out.

The girls looked at one another and grinned. _Once, Two Three!_ They all pounced on their boyfriends, laughing and giggling. Surprised, the Connect 3 dropped their controllers and glared at the girls. Shane was so shocked that he fell out from the couch!

Mitchie burst into a fits of laughter, holding her aching sides. "It's not funny!" Shane growled, rubbing his sides. "Yes, I…it is!" Mitchie said, trying hard not to picture Shane's expression in her mind. Shane pouted slightly and a brainwave washed into his mind.

"Oh yeah? Let's see if this is funny!" Shane resorted, and started ticking Mitchie on both sides. Mitchie squirmed and giggled. "Shane… s…stop that!" She shouted, trying to get away. But Shane had a very firm grip on his girlfriend.

Mitchie's friends were all standing at one corner off the room, laughing hysterically at the happy couple. Mitchie tried to glare at her friends but Shane was occupying all of her thoughts. "Say that Shane Grey is the sexiest man alive." He ordered. Mitchie sighed in defeat.

"I am only going to say this once." She warned and Shane stopped tickling her for a moment. "Shane Grey is the sexiest man alive and **I love him with all my heart." **She recited, blushing furiously. Shane got off her and smirked. "What was the last part?" He asked.

Mitchie bit her lower lip and didn't reply. The topic was dropped and the 6 teens continued talking. "So I thought you girls were going to get some juice?" Nate inquired a twinkle in his eyes. The girls giggled and went to get the juice, leaving the boys to their game of 'Guitar Hero.'

Mitchie knew that the tie that binds them altogether would never break whatever happens.

**Epilogue: **

That night, Mitchie was in her bedroom, reading one of her new Heartland books, Always There. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't even noticed Shane coming in. "Aww poor Amy." She muttered, shaking her head. Shane just watched his girlfriend in amusement, wondering why she was taking to herself.

"Talking to yourself?" He teased, stunning Mitchie. She jolted up in fright and smacked Shane on the arm. "You scared me." She chided, making space on the bed for Shane to sit down. "At the rate you're reading Mitch, you will finish those books very soon." Shane joked.

Mitchie glared at him, but a twinkle in her brown eyes said otherwise. She placed her book onto the bedside table and yawned. "Tired?" Shane inquired, wrapping his arms around Mitchie's waist. Mitchie groaned and nodded, relaxing herself in Shane's embrace.

The couple shared a warm loving kiss before crawling into the covers. Mitchie sighed contentedly and snuggled up closer to Shane. His opened arms welcomed her and her slim body rested against his.

"I love you Mitchie, with my entire heart and soul." Shane whispered into her ear. Even in the dim light, Shane could see Mitchie's face turn red. Mitchie turned around so she was facing Shane. "I love you too Shane." The teen replied, her voice barely in a whisper. The couple shared a kiss before closing their eyes.

"Shane?" Mitchie inquired.

"Hmm?" Her boyfriend mumbled.

"Thanks for being my knight in a shining armor." Mitchie said, biting her lower lip.

Shane's eyes widen and he stared at his girlfriend. But he quickly erased the look in his eyes. "Your very welcome Mitchie, you are my Cinderella." He replied, smiling. Upon hearing this, the familiar heat rose up her cheeks and she was speechless.

Shane leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Mitchie relaxed herself in it. The kiss was soft but full of promise, hope and love.

Mitchie now knew that the love and bond that they shared was unbreakable. They will stay strong when problems occur and help each other overcome it.

For they were the warm loving inseparable couple, Smitchie. That was not the best in Mitchie's life. She had many friends that care and a wonderful family. She also had the most wonderful boyfriend.

Mitchie thought about all the moments that they shared. Though knowing each other not more than 2 months, she was sure of one thing that she never felt before.

The feeling of comfort, happiness and joy mixed together. It was the power of love.

**The End.**

**COMPLETED! Yippee. I am super happy. So now I am going to ramble and blah, blah, blah. Hope you guys enjoyed the story!**

**Firstly, I will like to thank god for giving me the talent and ability to write stories like this. I will always be in his debt. Thank you lord Jesus for everything.**

**Secondly, I will like to thank all my readers out there. A shout out to you! Thank you for taking your time to read the story as well as reviewing it.**

**A great big thank you to:** **francesfresh007**, **CattyLiciouzPawah****, ****Anoyed with her bro**, **utmy123**, **Kacee** , **Ch3eSuS'x**, **omg444888**, **.Love37**, **XxMissHyperxX**,**xJustSunshinex,** **JonasBrothersMusic**, **diyagirl315****, ****djdangerlove-****x ****and many others.**

**You have been great sports in reviewing and giving ideas. (Don't be sad if you name isn't there, I can't find all of them.) **

**Thirdly, I will like to thank Disney Channel for producing such a wonderful movie Camp Rock! It rocks!**

**Lastly, a big thank you to the writers of the songs I've used in the story. Thank you all for everything you have done.**

**Be sure to catch my new story: "Trouble At Alfea College" coming in another 2 weeks time. The sequel to this story will be posted after my new story is completed.**

**Please be patient and thank you once again. Just check my page for any undated information.**

**TrixieNancy124.**


	27. Note

**Hey readers!**

**You may be wondering why there is a note all of a sudden. I just want to tell you that my other story 'Trouble At Alfea College' is posted. It is the sequel to 'A very Smitchie Christmas.' If you have not read both of them, I hope you would as it would mean the world to me.**

**I hope that you will review it and favorite it etc. I really wish that I can have more reviewers and ideas, so I am counting on you to help me achieve my goal of 100 reviews. At least try reading it okay?**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**TrixieNancy124.**

**(BTW, I am already brainstorming for the ideas for the sequel to this story. Feel free to leave any comments and ideas about the sequel k?)**


End file.
